Awakening From a Nightmare
by Rainbowkittyblossomwings
Summary: The Keroro Platoon has just been dropped on Pekopon to invade, but they find that it is not how they had predicted. All pekoponians know of aliens and have been luring them there to destroy them, in hopes of saving their planet. Abandoned by Keron, the Keroro Platoon has to figure out how to not be killed by these evil humans who are bent on destroying them. AU.
1. Deployed

**So this, as I like to put it, is the nightmare AU. A nightmare AU is when a bunch of people have darker personalities and morphed into monstrous sort of things. The premise in this AU is simple- Keroro Platoon goes to Pekopon to invade but the pekoponians will be drastically different and the story will take a different plot than in canon.**

 **This scene and chapter is them before they go to pekopon, you can think of it as a flashback as you will to try to ease you into this AU. All members of the Keroro Platoon will have the same backstory, personality and appearance as in canon at the moment. The pekoponians will not.**

 **The plot is- What if Pekopon had know about aliens? In this AU, all of Pekopon lures aliens to their planet to trap them, torture or kill them to make sure their planet isn't invaded by the alien forces. They are more advanced and evil than in canon. Two warring political parties have different views on how they should treat aliens and the Keroro Platoon is caught in the middle.**

 **Abandoned by their planet after Keron turns tail and runs, the Keroro Platoon is trapped on a terrifying planet with evil humans who do in fact know of their existence and aim to destroy them. What do they do and how do they survive?**

 **Will they ever awaken from this nightmare?**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Keroro sighed as he looked out of the windows of the ship that was bringing his platoon to Pekopon.

 _The Pekopon invasion. I'm sure it'll go well._ Keroro felt excited. The Keroro Platoon had been designed to be the first platoon to go out onto the field. They were a recon mission, to check out how the planet was. Then the mighty force of all the keron army would charge after them and quickly invade the 'uninvadable planet.'

Keroro had momentarily heard rumors that other aliens had gone to pekopon. About five thousand a year, and always failed, never to return. But Keroro knew the Keroro platoon was better than that. _We're not like those other aliens. We're cool._

He surveyed his platoon that he had been given. Two officers he didn't very well know, sergeant major Kululu, who he already knew was a jerk and briefly wondered if he even wanted to know him, and second class Private Tamama who seemed like a pretty nice guy even if he had a few anger issues.

Keroro hoped he made a good impression on them. _I'll impress them until they think I'm the greatest thing in the universe!_ He beamed.

It couldn't be too hard, right?

On the other hand, he also had his childhood friends in his platoon, corporal Giroro and lance corporal Zeroro. Unfortunately he had already messed up the first impressions with both of them, they knew what he was really like- an idiot as they put it.

Keroro stuck out his tongue at them childishly. _Well Kululu and Tamama will be the new you guys! I don't need you two!_ He thought to himself. He was sure Kululu and Tamama would be his new possey, following him everywhere happily. Zeroro had grown a back bone over his assassin training and could no longer be exploited.

"I have utmost faith in the Keron army." Giroro crossed his arms, "This invasion will be easy, and as the front lines, we'll be hailed as heroes."

"I'm just glad I have a chance to work with you two again!" Zeroro grinned, "Friends till the end, right? Ah, it feels so nostalgic, I'm sure it will be like the many camping trips we used to have as kids-"

"So, Giroro what do you think will be the most difficult challenge we'll encounter on Pekopon?" Keroro cut off Zeroro, ignoring him.

Zeroro's eyes watered. "Nothing has changed, hasn't it? That's so mean, Keroro..."

"The locals shouldn't be a problem. I've heard they're barbaric. Uncivilized. They don't even know about aliens or life in the universe." Giroro huffed, "I'm glad you're taking an interest in the risks. That's the mark of a true good leader. It's nice to be under you."

Keroro grinned. For some reason everybody always talked about how great he was, and he wasn't about to correct them that he was just lucky and achieving things accidentally. He believed in himself perhaps a bit too much.

Kululu and Tamama stared at their new platoon, kind of out of the loop.

"They're...Childhood friends.." Tamama realized, kind of sadly. He had hoped he would have made a good impression on Keroro, but these bozos were already stealing his time with him. _That's so unfair._

"Tch. Well, I'm just glad I'm in a platoon with the great Captain Keroro. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu remarked, "I've heard he could do great things. He was rather impressive in the Keron star competition."

Tamama glared over at him. "Don't tell me you rigged things to get in this platoon?" _Do I have some competition? I have one goal here, and it's not to invade. It's to make Keroro fall madly in love with me!_ Rigging the system to get in this platoon was his job.

"Ku, ku, ku. That's a secret. All I can say is that I expect great things from Sergeant Keroro." Kululu eyed the keron star. It seemed like he was more interested in that than the person behind it.

Keroro bounded over to Kululu and Tamama and happily shook their hands. "Welcome! Welcome to the Keroro Platoon. I've heard a lot about you two."

"I've heard a lot about you too." Kululu nodded, professionally. "I heard you and the red guy talking about Pekopon and the environment there. Do you think there will be curry? Ku, ku, ku."

Keroro didn't know how to answer. He opened his mouth to speak, but then looked at Tamama deciding to ignore Kululu's question.

"I've seen a lot about you!" Tamama shook his hand, savoring the small touch.

"You mean heard." Keroro corrected.

"Seen!" Tamama corrected once again. He always watched all of the shows about Keroro, watched him from afar, just saw him all the time. He was his idol after all.

Keroro's eye twitched. Was he being stalked?

"Anyway..." He pulled out two files, "As your platoon leader and your captain I wanted to get to know the two of you better. I saw you looking a bit jealous as I talked to Zeroro and Giroro, and I don't want to appear biased." He talked like the perfect platoon leader. Charismatic and professional.

Kululu was glad of that. He was kind of worried he might have been placed in a platoon with an idiot. _All of Keron can't be wrong about this guy. I'm sure he's just as great as they talked him up to be._

"Did you get my gift, sergeant Keroro?" Kululu asked.

"Gift? We were supposed to give our sergeant gifts?" Tamama stepped back in surprise. _N-nobody told me. Now I'm probably the most out of place platoon member!_ This was his first mission since training school. How did he know they needed to give gifts?

Keroro shivered for a moment, shuddering. He paled. "I...I did...Did you have to be such a jerk to turn all my furniture into octopuses?"

"It's pekoponian wild life." Kululu shrugged, "It's a taste of what we could encounter. Ku, ku, ku. But I just wanted to let you know what kind of guy I was. Don't worry, I did the same to your friends."

Giroro shivered as well. Zeroro turned away, shuddering at the pranks Kululu had pulled on them.

"I'll get you later, kid. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu winked at Tamama, "After all my motto is jerk till the end. You better not steal it."

"He's so dislikable...Why did he get placed in our platoon?" Giroro shuddered. They hadn't been on the ships for long but he already knew too much about Kululu.

Keroro winced. "Anyway, you're sergeant major Kululu." Keroro looked through the files, "You're good with making inventions, and will be our tech officer."

"Yeah, but don't expect me to do all the work. I'm not going to pull your sorry weight. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu sat down and put his feet on a table. They would have to eat on the table later.

Keroro kept his temper. Giroro did not.

"I hate this guy! He's such a jerk!" Giroro yelled.

"That's also in his file. I'm not sure how someone can get an official report to read that they're a jerk, but he did." Keroro looked at the file in confusion, "You used to be a Major? How did you end up a sergeant major?"

"Ku, ku, ku." Kululu sent a threatening glare over to Keroro. Keroro quickly went away out of fear.

 _These idiots are annoying, but at least my leader feels sort of inspiring. I can expect good things out of him. He feels successful._ Kululu thought to himself. He glanced at Giroro. Giroro however didn't look successful at all.

"You're second class Private. This is one of your first missions." Keroro smiled at him, "You'll be the canon fauter."

"I think you mean first line soldier." Tamama corrected, "His eyes twitching."

"It says you've got some anger problems in here. "Dangerous when in a mood swing"" Keroro read, "So like Giroro?"

"Don't compare me to that idiot! I'm great!" Tamama blew up the table with his mouth. Kululu quickly pulled his legs away before they got blasted.

Keroro's eyes twitched. He made a mental note to try to protect his other platoon mates from Tamama.

"Okay...Very helpful." Keroro nodded, "Over there is corporal Giroro, he's our weapons expert." Keroro pointed.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Tamama asked snidely and jealously. _Got to make sure my hero's single. Now I finally have an opportunity to check._

"No. He's my friend from childhood. Our dads are buds." Keroro frowned, "That's Zeroro...He's...What are you again?"

Zeroro cried, "Lance corporal. I'm an assassin."

"Is he your-" Tamama was cut off.

"No, he's also a friend. I don't have a boyfriend!" Keroro frowned before Tamama could ask further questions.

"Oh...? So your single then...?" Tamama asked hopefully.

"Well, I mean...Yeah. Going on a mission to pekopon doesn't leave much of a chance for romance. You wouldn't want to leave a girl on Keron." Keroro told him.

"...Girl?" Tamama was confused. He laughed for a minute. Was Keroro joking? _Or wait...Is he straight? Well...He won't be very straight after me. We'll have plenty of time to get to know each other and fall in love on Pekopon._

"I know that feeling. Plenty of girls in my assassin division wanted to start something, but I knew there wasn't time so I had to reject them politely-" Zeroro tried to tell his story.

He was cut off by Giroro who had forgotten he was talking, "Pathetic. If you're in the army you don't have time for romance. Simple as that. All I need is a good gun. Not a pretty face."

"Ku, ku, ku. It's probably because nobody wants to date you." Kululu insulted.

"S-shut up!" Giroro yelled.

Keroro tried to get in between Giroro and Kululu before they could kill each other. _I'll have to keep an eye on those two when we get to Pekopon. They don't look like they'll get along._

Quickly he pressed a switch and a power point appeared on a screen, detailing what they might encounter on Pekopon.

"I just wanted to remind you all of the mission. I put this together for you." Keroro smiled. He had done a lot of work on this power-point. It had great transitions! "We are the first team on Pekopon soil. We'll start the initial invasion and scope things out. However the rest of the army will quickly follow after us. There will be no danger," Keroro glanced at the slide that told him to repeat that statement. "No danger whatsoever."

He smiled and a slide of a picture of a pekoponian showed up. "The pekoponians don't know about aliens. Our anti-barriers should work on everybody who hasn't encountered aliens before. It's important to make sure that the pekoponians don't realize we're there until it's too late. It would throw their whole planet out of balance if they knew about aliens. We have to comply by space laws." Keroro nodded.

"After all pekoponians are like wild animals. They aren't as advanced as us so they can't process alien laws and would be disturbed by our presence." Keroro frowned, pitying the pekoponians, "Our anti-barriers will process the pekoponian language and translate it for us. We will not be seen by those who don't know of aliens or express a curiosity on the level of a keronian aptitude. Any questions?" Keroro ended his slide show.

Tamama raised his hand. "What do we do if we get lost or separated?" He asked.

Keroro smiled. "Great question, private. You have your communicators for one thing." He walked over to Tamama and put his arm around him.

Tamama blushed.

"But in the event something goes wrong I value each and one of my teammates. I have faith that we will find each other and I promise to locate each and every one of you." Keroro answered like the perfect platoon leader.

Tamama smiled. _Mr. Sergeant's arm is around me!_ He tried not to be too gay and dial it back, but he nuzzled up a bit. Keroro didn't seem to notice.

"Keron will be right behind us. We'll find each other again and they'll save us." Keroro promised, "Keron is the greatest in the universe."

"You sound like a Keron spokesperson. Ku, ku, ku. Annoying." Kululu looked irritated. Maybe Keroro was just like every other keronian who didn't have a brain or a will of their own.

Keroro ignored him and congratulated each of his platoon mates on making it into his platoon.

* * *

Eventually they finally made it to Pekopon. The planet looked so blue, more blue than Keron. The ship hovered over an area ready to beam the five keronians down.

It hit a tower that it hadn't calculated for and zoomed out of control. The pilot tried to get things back on track but it pressed a button to beam the keronians down as things crashed.

It hadn't targeted a specific location to beam them and instead as they looked around they were materialized completely separate.

Keroro woke up on the ground, his hand bruises, his legs straining. He could see in the distance smoke coming from his ship.

"G-guys...Guys?" He hadn't predicted this. His mind filled with panic and fear. He whipped out his communicator. There were four lines for each of his platoon mates. He clicked Giroro's first. "Giroro? Are you there? Are you all right?"

Giroro didn't answer. There was just static. His communicator must have broken in the crash.

 _N-no...No...What if he didn't get beamed down correctly? How could we not see that there was a tower? I thought Pekopon was uncivilized, like in feudal times or something?_ Keroro was so confused. He looked at a giant tower in the city- he didn't know it was called Tokyo Tower. He cursed at it and hissed.

It might have killed Giroro.

He pressed the third line to see if his third platoon mate was okay. He forgot to check on Zeroro like always.

"Tamama? Tamama are you all right?" His voice was filled with worry. He didn't even care about how bruised his body was.

 _I can't mess up this mission. I'm sergeant Keroro, I have an important job!_ He reminded himself.

"Yeah...I'm really dizzy..." Tamama answered finally in his cute voice. "I think I may have hurt my head."

"Thank goodness, you're okay. I'll look for you as soon as I can. Do you see anything around you?" Keroro asked.

"...A giant mansion..." Tamama answered. "Should I head to it?"

"Roger that." Keroro nodded, "I'll meet you there after you take it over. Good luck."

Tamama smiled, "Good luck too! I'm sure we'll see each other soon! Bye, I love you!"

"Um...Tamama, I'm not your Mom...I think you slipped up..." Keroro scratched his head awkwardly. He smiled at the words though. Tamama's humorous nature always lifted his spirits.

"Uhhhh...Yeah...CHHHKKK...CHKKKK...You hear that static? Ohhh nooo it seems my thing is breaking I think. You're breaking up...Bye!" Tamama quickly shut his communicator off after his very unconvincing lie.

Keroro sighed. Kululu was next. "Sergeant Major Kululu? Are you okay?"

"Ku, ku, ku. Better than you. And yeah. I did hack into the communicator and hear your awkward conversation with the private. Didn't know you two were that tight." Kululu teased.

Keroro blushed, "Shut up. Are you injured? You okay? See anything?"

"I'm fine. Probably." Kululu responded, "I think I'm near a school. At least that's what I see a sign that says school. Boring. Ku, ku, ku. I'll take it over. Meet ya later." Kululu wanted to sign off.

"I'll invade what I'm near first!" Keroro boasted. Competitions were fun. He rubbed his head and looked at what was around him. It was an odd house, huge and gray and monotone in color.

"The Hinata house..." He read to himself after clicking off his communicator. _Well...This place can't be too much trouble to invade._ And he had the Kero Ball too. He could do this.

He turned on the communicator briefly to talk to Kululu and Tamama again. "Remember, I'll come save you after I invade this place, but if I don't...Save the most important member of the Keroro Platoon- The captain!" Keroro cried, "Good luck."

He signed off and approached the weird house.

Keroro didn't knock as he opened the door. He was an alien after all. The house was gray and rather bland as he walked in.

Shoes were left at the door way. It looked like it was only one story tall but big. Keroro wondered if it had a basement, but he didn't know.

He walked through the dark hallways. Trophies and awards were littered all over the walls, and a picture frame of the inhabitints in the house- a young blue haired boy and a taller man with pink hair ruffling his son's hair and smiling.

Picture frames with animals wings like large butterflies and wild life were on the walls.

 _Is...Is that a viper?_ Keroro saw some skin standing on a dresser, higher than him. He gulped. _Nah...It can't be...That is probably just the shedded skin of some pekoponian animal._ He reminded himself.

He eventually reached the end of the hall, jumped up and opened the door knob. He was in a bed room.

 _I'll hide here and destroy whoever lives here._ Keroro quickly grabbed some wall paper to conceal himself as he jumped onto the bed.

The door opened and Keroro froze as a pekoponian boy with blue hair walked in. He wore a green sweater.

 _The first pekoponian I've encountered! This is where all my training pays off-_ Keroro thought to himself. He knew the pekoponian couldn't see him, but the boy's blue eyes seemed to stare into his soul.

The boy walked over to his window and closed his blinds. The room instantly became darker.

 _He doesn't see me...He hasn't said anything!_ Keroro felt himself feel less pasty. He tried to stop sweating, to breathe in relief. He was frightened of this boy.

The boy closed his bedroom door slowly. He then looked back at Keroro who was standing on his bed.

Before Keroro could speak, the boy smiled and grabbed Keroro by the arm.

"Found you, alien~. And you aren't getting away." His voice was teasing. But Keroro's eyes widened.

 _He can see me?_ Keroro panicked. He was caught by the enemy. Before he could press his keroball, the boy swiped it out of his hand and tossed it to the ground.

And Keroro knew he was trapped. He was in the enemy's control. He was the first member of the Keroro platoon that had been lost.

Things hadn't turned out like they had thought. Keroro just hoped his platoon would save him and Keron's forces.

* * *

 **Please review and tell me what you think! And yes, the boy Keroro met was Fuyuki.**


	2. Fuyuki and Keroro 1

**I'm thinking these chapters will probably be pretty short. I'm not going to push myself to do 2000 words, maybe only 1000 at minimum. I hope that's okay.**

 **This chapter is only Fuyuki and Keroro.**

* * *

"AUGH!" Keroro tried to swing his small body out of the pekoponian boy's hands, eventually he managed to land on the floor, pain wringing throughout his entire body. But that didn't stop himself from moving.

Something about the pekoponians tone scared him. How did he know he was an alien? Who was he? So Keroro ran as fast as he could, picking up the kero ball on the ground.

"Wait!" The boy yelled after him. Keroro ran into the door but he didn't care. He quickly grabbed the door knob.

"You won't catch me!" Keroro yelled, his legs moving remarkably fast for a frog. He was thankful that there were no stairs to go down.

 _I didn't expect him to run screaming like a sissy._ The pekoponian boy thought to himself as he walked after him. He wasn't the most in shape so Keroro was easily able to out run him.

Keroro hurriedly pushed dressers and trophies into the running path so the boy couldn't follow behind him. _His eyes were frightening. He stared right into me._ Keroro always believed in following his gut. And his gut said to run from the pekoponian boy.

"Ow...Ow...I don't want to trip!" The boy said pathetically, trying to step over the things Keroro had thrown to the ground, "You're remarkably strong for a frog thing!" He called after Keroro.

"You'll never catch me!" _My life is more important than this house._ Keroro decided. He'd flee the place as soon as possible. He could see the door at the end of the hall way, it was still open just the way he had left it.

The boy on the floor, eventually picked himself up after tripping on a number of things. Keroro ignored him as he hurriedly ran towards the door.

"You aren't getting away alien!" The boy yelled. He pressed a button and the door automatically closed.

"Eek!" _The door closed like magic...Do these pekoponians have automatic technology?_ Keroro wondered. He slid to a stop in front of the door, and turned the corner. He wouldn't ran back to the pekoponian boy.

"I have to commend you, you've been the first alien to run so much!" The boy yelled after him. "All the others try to fight."

"Sergeant Keroro's always a chicken. My life is important after all!" Keroro grinned. He could see a glass door. _It's a risky maneuver but it's worth it._ He jumped into the air into the glass rolling himself into a ball.

The glass shattered, little shards sticking into his skin. He groaned in pain as he landed in the back yard.

Keroro breathed heavily as he lay down in the grass. The sky was beautiful and blue. And he was free of that house. The boy behind him didn't want to get glass stuck in his foot. He was much too princess like. Spoiled.

"Keronian..." Keroro heard groaning behind him. He turned around and saw several dog houses, pretty in size, they had a nice paint job, but what was inside them wasn't dogs.

Instead aliens were tied to stakes. Naked and bare, skinny their dignity stripped from them. Keroro saw a few Vipers, they were skinnier and their eyes were dull. The dog dish with their food and water they weren't eating out of and there were chains around their neck.

Keroro felt his body grow cold at seeing them in this condition. Utter horror pooled in his body. They were his enemies but the disgrace and dehumanization that they had been put through hurt even him.

"H-help...Help us..." They begged.

Keroro had never seen a naked viper before. He didn't want to see their bony chests, their legs didn't seem real like twigs from the malnutrition, but in a constant kneeling position as they all huddled in the dog house.

There were at least five of them. Keroro shivered.

"I...I don't know where the key is..." Keroro said desperately seeing the chain around their neck. _Will I be like that if that pekoponian catches me? Why are Vipers here? Will I be treated like a dog._

The pekoponian boy had finally reached him. He opened the sliding glass door despite the fact that it was broken and carefully stepped over the glass.

Keroro didn't notice the gun he was holding. He had frozen to the spot, his lunch feeling like it would leave his stomach.

"I thought I told you no talking. Pets don't talk without permission." The boy hissed. Without a second thought like the Vipers were no less than ants he shot the one who had spoken to Keroro.

Keroro didn't even wipe the Viper blood off his face. He just slid back against the wall. The other Vipers hid in their dog house like this had happened much too many times.

"Guns are great because they're a weapon even I can operate. It doesn't require much physical skill." The boy said coldly as he put the safety back on.

"N-no..." Keroro shook his head. He was going to die here. He tried to stumble backwards. The pekoponian looked at him like he knew there was no way for Keroro to escape. He was no longer trying to madly pursue him.

"Sergeant Keroro, come in." Keroro's communicator turned on.

 _No, no...Not right now! Not right now._ Keroro wanted to cry. The pekoponian would kill him. He didn't move to touch his communicator, but the boy looked at him.

"Answer it." He answered coldly, "I'd like to hear what they say, sarge."

Keroro gulped. "Y-yes...?" He answered. _Please save me. Maybe I can tell them of what I've found._

"This message is a recorded one broadcasted to all the Keroro Platoon- The Grand forces of Keron have decided to leave, not only was our records about Pekopon outdated and they're much too humid for our species, but it turns out that the pekoponians are a highly advanced race that lure aliens onto their planet to trap them. They're extremely intelligent. To minimize casualties we will be leaving."

 _They're afraid._ Keroro realized. "W-wait...You're abandoning us?" Keroro asked, frightened. "I need a rescue team! Help me! Please" He begged, despite the pekoponian listening to him.

"The Keroro Platoon's orders are now to invade on their own. We'll check back later to make sure you haven't died. Good luck Keroro Platoon, our hopes lie with you sergeant Keroro and the rest of you." The message signed off as Keroro's eyes widened.

Keroro desperately clicked all of the buttons on his communicator as if to try to ask his platoon for more information, for help. He wasn't a brave commander. He needed them. He needed them desperately. His hand rested on Tamama's line as he pressed it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tamama screamed in distress. Real static then happened and Tamama's line was dead.

Keroro had lost communication with another member. "T-tamama...No...No..." Keroro dropped to his knees.

The pekoponian watched him as he gave up hope.

 _My life...My platoon's lives...We're all doomed. We're all dead._ Keroro realized.

The pekoponian approached him slowly. "My name is Fuyuki Hinata." The boy greeted in a cold, calm voice as he wiped blood off his socks. "I'm an alien researcher. I know a lot about aliens. You're a typical alien invader by the looks of it. But I don't know what species you are." Suddenly Fuyuki's eyes sparkled. "I love getting to know a new species!"

 _Getting to know me? Like putting me in a dog house like the rest of them?_ Suddenly Keroro didn't feel like he wanted to be trapped. He wasn't going to just give up. He needed to help his platoon mates.

He pressed a button on the Kero ball. He would defeat Fuyuki and escape. He would zap Fuyuki with the power of the Kero ball.

"Protect Master Fuyuki!" Suddenly guards dropped down from the roof with shields as if they had been watching the encounter the entire time. They were all dressed in black with the label 'NPG' on their coats.

The electrical bolt hit the shields and bounced off, hitting Keroro instead. Keroro screamed as his body contorted in pain. "AHHHH!" He yelled, falling to the ground as the grass below him was burned.

Fuyuki brushed off what little ash was on him on his shoulder.

Keroro wasn't able to move. His eyes started closing.

"Master Fuyuki, what do you want to do with this one?" The guards asked.

Fuyuki pulled out a journal. "I've never seen a frog alien before. But I can assume that he needs water to survive." He wrote down his observations.

He pushed his guards aside to approach Keroro and kneel next to him to examine him.

 _One...One last chance._ Keroro tried to move his finger to hit a button on his Kero ball. To squirm away, but Fuyuki grabbed the kero ball before he could hit it.

Fuyuki examined the ball for a moment and quickly figured out how to make it work, pressing and playing with the buttons, zapping Keroro every now and then and floating. He smiled at the small toy.

 _He deciphered my only weapon- The Kero ball!_ Keroro knew he was truly screwed. He couldn't get away.

"This thing seems pretty cool." Fuyuki smiled, "He seems like an advanced race. Intelligent. Not uncivilized and barbaric."

It was exactly how Keroro had described the pekoponians. Barbaric and uncivilized. Now they were trying to figure out if he was that.

 _No...No I won't die like this! Like a lab experiment!_ If there was one thing good about Keroro, it was his tenacity. He quickly managed to get to his feet despite his bruises and he ran past Fuyuki, crying pathetically, snot flying out of his nose.

Fuyuki looked surprised that Keroro had moved.

"Should we pursue him?" The guards asked.

"No. I will." Fuyuki volunteered as, Keroro went back into the house. "I can trap him pretty easily."

The guards nodded and let Fuyuki follow him.

* * *

Keroro wasn't thinking right. He was just desperate to get away, and for some reason in his head going lower sounded like a good plan to get away. He found some stairs leading down to the basement and ran down as quick as he could, until he got in a dark, very dusty room.

Keroro gasped as he saw what was in the room- It was very clear now that alien skins were pinned to the wall, a refrigerator that Keroro opened had alien organs.

Keroro grabbed a book and opened it. More skins had been pressed inside for artistic value, little scribbles of scientific descriptions was next to each piece of skin.

 _Is...Is Fuyuki a serial killer?_ Keroro realized.

He heard the door creak open and then slam shut. He didn't have to guess at who was in there with him. It was Fuyuki.

"WAAHHHH!" Keroro cried loudly. He was going to die. He dropped to his knees just giving up, pounding his fists on the ground. "I'm...I'm going to die...I'm going to live in a fridge!" Keroro was just crying pathetically. He didn't even try to wipe his face.

Fuyuki stared at him in shock. He had never seen an alien cry this much. He felt a stone in his stomach. Perhaps a bit of pity for the crying alien. He was very much like a child. "You're very cute like that." Fuyuki tried to tell him, "You're a cute little frog thing. I wish they sold you in stores. You would have been a fun pet to have."

"I'm not a pet!" Keroro cried.

He heard the sound of rustling chains. He looked up briefly to see a chain and collar in Fuyuki's hands.

"Because of you, I lost one of mine. I always hate having to dispose of a pet." Fuyuki laughed briefly. "It's sad, you get attached to playing fetch with them, ya know?"

Keroro shook his head. The Vipers weren't pets. They were sentient just like him and Fuyuki. _He's going to put me in the dog house with them. If they don't kill me, he certainly will._ Vipers and keronians didn't get along.

Fuyuki approached him and tried to open the chain, putting it around Keroro's neck. Keroro struggled with all his might against him, hitting him like a child away. He wasn't usually strong, but against Fuyuki he was slightly stronger.

Fuyuki sighed. "I'm not going to kill you." He reassured.

"I've seen your journal! You kill aliens, you liar!" Keroro hissed.

"That journal is for pressing different alien skins. I like to chronology my research. After all I'm a researcher of the occult." Fuyuki tried to explain in a calm voice like he was talking to a child. He assumed Keroro was a child after all, unaware that was what adult keronians looked like.

"You're going to kill me because I'm new!" Keroro screamed.

Fuyuki frowned. He dropped the chain for a moment and pulled out something from a box. It was something that resembled a toy, called a 'Gundam model' "I'll give you this if you be my pet forever. It can be a bond to symbolize our relationship."

Keroro walked forward for a moment and then stopped himself. _Curse my love for model robots!_ Fuyuki had found his weakness.

Fuyuki smiled. "I've never met an alien as childish as you. It's easy to read that giving you toys as bribery should solve your fear."  
"...You're going to kill me..." Keroro repeated again.

Fuyuki shook his head, "You don't look like a prototype for gene splicing and you look like you'd be a great pet. So sergeant Keroro, you can be my primary pet." He declared.

He held out his hand as if it was a symbol of friendship. Keroro knew it wasn't.

 _Are all pekoponians like this?_ Keroro wondered, the offer of toys, of pampering and being a pet was appealing then, it was better than dying.

Keroro didn't want to take it, but he knew that Fuyuki would shoot him if he didn't. Fuyuki might be far kinder than the other pekoponians. And as long as he appeared childish Fuyuki might have pity for him.

It was his best- no his only bet for survival if he took this offer. So Keroro willed his legs to move forward as he snatched the gundam model out of Fuyuki's hands.

Fuyuki smiled. _I knew a kid like him would take it!_

"I...I'll do it." Keroro decided. It wasn't like he had much of a choice.

"You'll love living here and being my pet. I'm so excited to get to know an alien like you!" Fuyuki picked Keroro up, snapping on the collar.

Keroro wondered if he had made the right choice.

* * *

 **Please review.**


	3. Fuyuki and Keroro 2

**Some triggering dehumanization in this chapter. Be warned.**

 **Just more Keroro and Fuyuki stuff.**

* * *

Fuyuki sat at his desk, turning on the small table lamp.

 _The invader Sergeant Keroro is now my pet. I do not know much about his species called Keronians, but they intrigue me. However because he is obviously a child I do not want to prod him too much._ Fuyuki had never seen an alien child before. He didn't want to hurt something like that. It just felt wrong. And everything about Keroro screamed child.

 _Sarge is the most childlike alien I've ever met._ Fuyuki smiled. He beckoned his hand over as men moved a tank into his room.

"It's...It's filled with water, Master Fuyuki..." Keroro frowned as he saw the tank. It was large, large enough for him to swim in. It had a few lily pads and bugs in it.

"Yeah. That's your home now." Fuyuki pointed, "Frogs live in tanks. You are a frog, so you'll live there."

Keroro turned pale. He felt his hands shaking. He was an invader. He deserved dignity. He didn't want to live in a tank like some animal. It felt wrong, made him feel trapped.

Fuyuki stared at him waiting for him to get into the tank to swim around.

"But...I want a bed..." Keroro said quietly, "Like you."

Fuyuki looked at him annoyed, "But you aren't like me. I'm a human, you're an alien." He went back to his desk.

"I want a bed!" Keroro yelled, repeatedly. Fuyuki covered his ears.

After several hours of Keroro begging, Fuyuki finally reluctantly gave in. Keroro would not go into his bed.

 _I guess I can't help the fact that he's a child._ Fuyuki sighed. "Fine! Fine! You can have a bed!"

Keroro smiled for the first time since he had gotten on Pekopon. A bed seemed like such a small victory as Fuyuki set out a small little dog bed. It was fluffy and had a small blanket, but it was enough for Keroro. He got into it and tried to let himself sleep.

His platoon might have been dead. Keron might have abandoned him and he was a prisoner, but he had a bed.

He'd deal with the rest in the morning.

Eventually sleep found him, and although most of his dreams were nightmares of what Fuyuki would do to him, he knew he had to not let it show.

Fuyuki needed to be his ally. Or else he wouldn't survive.

* * *

Keroro quickly transitioned into the demeanor of a war prisoner. He didn't fight back against his circumstances, his struggles appearing futile. He didn't want to think about anything. Not his platoon, not Keron. Not anything.

His hands were always shaking near Fuyuki, his eyes filled with fear along with the rest of his tiny body. Fuyuki terrified him more than anything, but a slow fondness was growing. _I need to make him my friend. Then my position here is secured. If I can just make him laugh once, then he won't hurt me._ So Keroro wasted all his time on trying to do comedic things instead of looking for his team mates.

"Oh! There's a banana peel! My comedian spirit is telling me to slip on it!" Keroro would yell. Fuyuki would smile as Keroro would fall to the ground, getting bruised.

He would also cry if his food fell on the floor. Keroro would mess up simple tasks and Fuyuki would smile.

"It's all right, sarge. I know things like folding paper is difficult for you." Fuyuki would soothingly say, assuming Keroro was a child. "Have a Gundam model."

Gundam models seemed to be the currency on this planet. And even though they were useless to Keroro besides a moment of amusement they quickly became the most important thing in the world to him.

Keroro's hands would stop shaking as he built. When he focused on gundam he didn't have to think about how he was a prisoner, a thing, how Keron had abandoned him and he would die there, about the torture that his friends and platoon mates were going through and how he wasn't brave enough to save them. It was just him and the gundam models.

 _I don't want to die._ Keroro hadn't heard anything on his communicator. Fuyuki had confiscated it. _I don't want to be left here to never see a keronian again._ Keroro tried not to cry.

He looked at the face of his gundam model. The creation looked at him blankly because it was a toy. It gave him meaning in his otherwise meaningless life. _I need to collect these. I need to collect them all._ Keroro decided. His hands shook as he held some filers, knowing he could use them on Fuyuki to escape. But he was afraid of Fuyuki's guards. _That is an achievable goal. Everything else...It isn't._

Keroro realized. He felt dead inside. Hallow.

He didn't realize as time went on that he was slipping more and more into a childish demeanor and convincing Fuyuki that he was a child, more and more. It just came natural to him. Made it easier to cope with his loneliness.

"Sarge." Fuyuki called to him, the nickname he had given Keroro. He set a plate on the floor with his food. He had put it on a little toddler table after Keroro had thrown a fit. "I put out some newspaper for you."

"To read?" Keroro was surprised. Why did Fuyuki want him to read?

"No. For the bathroom." Fuyuki frowned, "All the books say that you need those for puppies. You aren't a puppy, but you're close enough."

Keroro felt sickened. Yet another moment of dehumanization. He crossed his legs hoping he didn't have to use the restroom soon, and ate his meal in silence.

Fuyuki hummed unaware of what he was doing.

Keroro didn't know how bad it would be when Fuyuki caught him using his toilet.

It didn't take very long for Fuyuki to catch him. Fuyuki opened the door a few hours later and found Keroro on the toilet.

"I-I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!" Keroro begged.

Instead Fuyuki smiled and his eyes sparkled and he clapped. "I toilet trained you! And I didn't even have to put in any effort! I'm so proud!"

"...You are? So this is okay?" Keroro asked.

"Sure. I don't want to be changing newspaper anyway." Fuyuki nodded, "My friends are going to be so jealous. It's so hard to toilet train a pet!"

Keroro didn't know whether to be proud of Fuyuki's compliments or sickened.

"You're so great, sarge." Fuyuki smiled. Compliments like these made Keroro feel wrong. Like he had a mixed message.

* * *

Keroro didn't know much about Stockholm syndrome and sympathizing with a captor, Keron never taught anyone what to do when they were captured, they were too proud believing none of their forces would ever get captured, but it didn't take Keroro more than a week to think of Fuyuki as just a normal boy. A pekoponian boy.

He had some weird hobbies and he frightened him, but he was just a normal boy. He could be his friend.

Fuyuki smiled from his bed as he read occult magazines. "Sarge?" Fuyuki asked, "How did you come to Earth?" It sounded like he wanted a story.

"Space ship." Keroro responded.

"And you came to invade us? But you gave up, because you're my pet now." Fuyuki reaffirmed.

Keroro swallowed and nodded.

"How many of you are there?" Fuyuki asked a more informative question.

For some reason Keroro didn't want to answer. _If any of them got away I want to give them a chance to escape. Kululu can probably make a space ship. Maybe he's got the rest of them and they've gone home._ Giroro would get him a rescue team if that was the case. "Just me." Keroro lied.

Fuyuki frowned and flipped through his magazine.

"M-master Fuyuki..." Keroro stuttered, "Are...Are we friends?" He wanted to be friends. It would make him feel happy. Safe.

Fuyuki sat up. "We have a story here on earth. It's called a boy and his dinosaur. A boy finds a dinosaur and tries to keep it as his pet, despite how troublesome it is and problematic. It's a big creature that breaks a lot of stuff and is a danger to society. The boy loves his dinosaur and the dinosaur loves him. They're about as good friends as a master and his pet can be. I think that about sums up our relationship."

Keroro wondered if that was good. _So...I'm the dinosaur?_ Keroro wondered. If that was the best he was going to get with Fuyuki, he had to be happy with that. Satisfied.

Fuyuki tapped on the Keroball, trying to figure it out. He liked it, but he quickly grew bored with it. He glanced at Keroro. "So why did you have to be sent here? Did your parents abandon you?" He knew very little about keronian biology and assumed Keroro was a young child.

"What? No! I earned my position as a sergeant." Keroro frowned

"I'm sorry that your parents aren't taking care of you. I can understand. My mom chose not to take care of me either." Fuyuki's voice was sad. Keroro hadn't ever seen him expressing such sadness.

"Why would you think my parents abandoned me?" Keroro asked.

"Does your species not have parents?" Fuyuki asked curiously, "I mean I just assumed since you're a child."

Keroro looked very insulted. "I am an adult! Don't I look mature? Why would you think I was a child!"

Fuyuki stood up, his eyes wide. Keroro wasn't a child? So he had been nice to him for nothing! Fuyuki's face filled with rage but Keroro couldn't tell. Fuyuki picked up Keroro.

"...M-master Fuyuki?" Keroro asked.

Fuyuki started walking away, with Keroro in his arms.

"I've been taking care of you! And you're telling me you're a fully functioning adult?" Fuyuki seethed in rage. "I bet your species was made to be cute to lure in stronger species to take care of you."

Keroro squirmed desperately when he realized where Fuyuki was taking him- the basement. "No! No not there!" He cried desperately.

"You're not some cute puppy. You tricked me." Fuyuki growled irritated, "I already have one specimen, a Viper. I wonder what a gene spliced monster between you would look. Which of you will survive the process?"

Keroro cried and screamed as Fuyuki kept a tight grip on him. He quickly opened the door to the basement and threw Keroro in. Keroro landed on the floor and tried to run back, but Fuyuki slammed the door shut.

"Think about what you did, you liar!" Fuyuki screamed, "I'll be there in the morning to gene splice you!"

Keroro could see a weak looking Viper huddled in the corner.

"No! Please!" He pounded on the door. "Please!" He begged, "I...I might not be a cute puppy like you wanted, but I have a will, a personality! And I can be a cute puppy if you need me to." Keroro was desperate. He would beg for his life if needed.

He could hear that Fuyuki was listening. Fuyuki was still there.

Keroro was crying and wailing loudly. "I'm not down-right evil! I'm good! And I want to be your friend, Fuyuki!" He hoped that maybe that would appeal to the boy. That he couldn't hurt him and he was his slave if only Fuyuki wouldn't hurt him. "Vipers are evil! Not me! I'm just a sweet little Keronian. Don't frankenstein me." Keroro begged. He didn't want to stop being him. His body was the last thing he had left.

He didn't want his hands, his face, his mind to disappear. He would not have any hope of returning if that happened.

"Aliens and humans can't be friends." Fuyuki said coldly. Keroro could hear Fuyuki turn away from the door.

The Viper stood up from his position huddling in the corner. Keroro could see a glint on his pistol on his hand. The Viper had repaired it with the things there.

"Finally...I can kill you!" The Viper blasted the door open.

Fuyuki was weak and the door fell on top of him.

Keroro huddled in the corner watching the Viper laugh.

 _I shouldn't stop him._ Keroro realized. _I could finally be free if the Viper kills Fuyuki._ He knew that wouldn't help him in the long term though.

This planet had a world of enemies. People all over were like Fuyuki. He needed allies. _If I can get Fuyuki to acknowledge me as a friend I can be safe. I'll survive._ Keroro realized, trying to keep himself focused on the main goal- survival.

He was a leader for a reason. He could keep himself remembering the important things. So instead of letting the Viper boast and target Fuyuki, Keroro jumped onto the Viper's back, gripping on the side's of it's cobra like head.

"Don't you dare hurt my friend, Master Fuyuki!" Keroro put on a show, putting a hand over the viper's eyes.

"Get off me Keronian! He imprisoned you too! We'll die if I don't kill him!" The viper begged.

"No! I won't let you hurt him!" Keroro yelled.

Fuyuki struggled free from the broken door and pulled out his gun. Because of the Viper's large size he was able to shoot him.

 _Bang!_

The gun fired and shot the Viper, and the Viper fell. Fuyuki would have died if Keroro hadn't come defended him.

Keroro jumped off desperately before he was crushed by the Viper's body. He fell on the ground and struggled to get up as Fuyuki glanced at him, the gun still in his hand.

"I need to get a better door." Fuyuki said to himself and looked at Keroro, "...I would have died if not for you."

"Y-yeah...So...You won't gene splice me, right? It's okay that I'm an adult. We can be friends, right?" Keroro said desperately.

Fuyuki reached out his hand. Keroro winced and closed his eyes, awaiting a slap or some other sort of thing. Instead he got a pat on the head.

"You can be my primary pet again, sarge. I forgive you. It seems you will come in handy." Fuyuki tossed the Kero ball up and down.

"Can I have that back?" Keroro pleaded.

"Nah, I'm going to give it to Dad. If you had this you might be able to escape. But you...You are here forever." He told Keroro.

Keroro knew better than to gulp in fear. Fuyuki could hear that.

He wondered to himself if he had made the right decision. _Living is always the right choice._ He reminded himself. And he had assured that he could live another day.

Fuyuki could be his master and he could be Fuyuki's pet. It might not be as bad as what everyone else was dealing with right now.

Keroro could be happy with his life. It had gundam models. And he would live. He pushed away the doubt.

This was his life now. And nothing else mattered. Fuyuki...Would always be his master.

* * *

 **Please review.**


	4. Momoka and Tamama 1

**This chapter follows Tamama! Sorry I couldn't change Momoka that much.**

* * *

Keroro had cut off communications as Tamama looked at the giant mansion in front of him. It was his time to shine.

"I have to prove myself! Have to make it big in this platoon!" Tamama pumped his fist determined. He could play the part of evil alien invader. This was his first mission and the pekoponians couldn't be too tough.

 _They'll probably freak out since they've never seen something as cute as me!_ Tamama thought to himself. _I mean frightening. Frightening as me._ He mentally corrected.

And Keroro might get in trouble on his mission. Perhaps he could save him if he did.

 _I have to finish invading this place quickly and meet back with Mr. Sergeant before Giroro, Zeroro and Kululu do._ He'd save Keroro from the crash.

He imagined what would happen when he saw Keroro again. Keroro would sweep him up into a hug.

" _Oh Private. You're the best out of this entire platoon. You're a hero."_ His imaginary Keroro said to him, _"Let me reward you with a kiss!"_

Tamama swooned as he imagined Keroro kissing him on the lips.

" _Nobody's here yet, Mr. Sergeant."_ Tamama would tell him, _"They haven't rendezvoused back. We could do something more intense if you like...Like start a dangerous love affair. I'm so cute and so ripe for the taking."_

" _Oh Tamama. I can't help myself. Let's have sex right now on this alien planet!"_ Fantasy Keroro told him.

Tamama giggled. "Oh we mustn't. Not here." He swooned. He so wanted Keroro right now. He glanced at the mansion, realizing he still had a job to do.

"Oh yeah. Still got to invade this place. Don't want Zeroro, Giroro or Kululu having sex with Mr. Sergeant instead of me. Or even worse...What if Mr. Sergeant finds some woman here and falls for some pekoponian broad?" Tamama gasped.

He had to get to Keroro as soon as possible. He tried to wipe the idea of Giroro or Kululu kissing Keroro. He couldn't imagine Zeroro doing it with his gas mask.

He marched forward towards the mansion. The road seemed to lead to the main part of the mansion which was perfect for Tamama.

He ran as fast as he could with his martial arts skills. He kicked the door open, seeing a pekoponian girl sitting on a chair as if it was her throne.

"Paul, who is this idiot who's interrupted my tea?" The girl hissed. Her hair was constantly spiked at the top, her eyes filled with anger. Her soul seemed to radiate inner darkness, her fists looked as cold as steel. Her hair was long and light blue.

"Hmmm...You don't have an appointment to be visited by aliens." Paul looked at a list. "Surprising that someone landed on Nishizawa territory. We'll have to tighten security. Would you like him killed, Mistress?"

"Hey! Don't talk like I'm not here!" Tamama yelled. "And killing me will be harder than you think!" He declared, "I am a master martial artist and you'll never be able to beat me."

The mistress of the Nizhiawa manor stood up. "Master martial artist, huh? Well allow me to give you the proper welcome to earth." She cracked her knuckles.

 _She's not surprised by me?_ Tamama wondered. She could see through his anti-barrier too. He smiled. Maybe she was an opponent worthy of him. "My name's-"

"Don't care. You'll be in the dirt soon enough." The girl hissed. She slammed her fist as hard as she could into his skull.

He screamed, loudly. It was the hardest hit that he had ever experienced. It felt like it had the intent to kill.

The communicator came on briefly. "Message for the Keroro Platoon."

"You won't be needing this, alien scum." The girl stepped onto the communicator that slid on the floor. "You'll be dead soon anyway." She was cold, heartless and she was strong.

Tamama wiped the blood off of his forehead as he screamed as the communicator was broken. _How can I be lovey-dovey with Mr. Sergeant now? How can he find me?_ He was frightened.

"I can deal with this, mistress...He doesn't seem like your sort of opponent." The butler, Paul, told her. "He's so tiny. So scrawny."  
"How dare you call me scrawny!" Tamama yelled, "I'll show you tiny! I am a monster of rage!" Energy surrounded him as he opened his mouth, "Tamama impact." He was on the ground, but he wouldn't give up.

Rage filled his lungs as he threw an energy blast that Paul nor the girl had ever seen. The girl jumped up very high, trying to dodge it, but it blasted her hair.

She stood shocked for a moment as her hair was shortened into just a tiny cut. "N-no...No...Not my hair!"

"It was just hair, woman. You'll get over it. I don't even have any." Tamama narrowed his eyes.

"How am I supposed to be cute for Fuyuki now?" She cried, "He loved my hair!"

Tamama didn't know who this Fuyuki guy was, but he wondered if he should back off. The girl glared at him.

"You are so dead, alien!" She screamed. Tamama wasn't frightened. She was constantly filled with threats.

 _Stay calm. You can beat her._ Tamama remembered. _For Keroro._ The girl charged at him and he closed his eyes, focusing on his martial arts. He managed to dodge her rage and spun around.

She was all rage. He was only half that. He had two sides, a nice cute one and a jealous side. If he focused his energy on both he could beat her.

He jumped up to her height and kicked her in the back of her spine. The girl gasped as she stumbled to the ground as Tamama hit her neck with a hard move.

"You're done!" Tamama slammed her into the floor.

The girl dropped into the ground, the marble ground breaking.

"Hehehe! I won!" Tamama giggled. The girl was probably dead. But suddenly guards were all around him with guns.

"Kill him. How dare he harm, Mistress Momoka!" Paul yelled. The guns were all trailed on Tamama's face.

Tamama freaked out. He couldn't dodge all of this. He was certain to die.

But he heard faint crying. It was the girl who's name was Momoka. Her hair had softened at the ends, no longer spiked. "I...I was beaten...But that doesn't matter! I'm useless! Fuyuki won't like me anymore! I can't do anything right! I'm supposed to always be tough, but I just want to be with Fuyuki!" She looked quite shy, quite timid as she cried.

Tamama stopped his fear. He swallowed it.

 _This girl...She has mood swings too._ Tamama realized. Instead of being like him and trying to act nice, sometimes irrationally getting angry, this girl had embraced her dark side and used that as her main personality only sometimes turning shy and sweet.

She was just like him. And Tamama didn't ever think he would meet someone like him.

He had always felt so alone on Keron. People making fun of him for his outbursts, but he couldn't help it. He had never thought he would find anyone like him.

He didn't notice the guns still trained on him and he walked up to Momoka.

"Freeze, alien!" Guards hissed.

But Tamama ignored them.

"D-don't hurt me...Please don't hurt me!" Momoka begged.

Tamama out-stretched his arms. Bullets shot past him and he quickly ran up to Momoka and gave her a hug before he could be hurt. The guns froze, not wanting to risk hurting their mistress.

"It's all right." Tamama comforted. "I'm angry all the time too, and sometimes nice. I didn't think anyone here was like me. The same."

Momoka looked shocked. Someone was like her? This alien could be like her?

"This might be an alien planet to me, but it's okay to be beaten I suppose. I couldn't beat your guards anyway." Tamama decided.

Momoka put her arms around him and hugged him too.

"Mistress! Get your hands off that slimy alien! We'll shoot him. Don't worry! We'll dispose of him for hurting you!" Paul reassured.

"No!" Momoka decided. She stood up, brushing herself off. "This alien will live with me as my pet." She decided. Nobody had ever understood the two sides thing. This alien had earned his right to live.

"But mistress, I advise against it- Aliens are dangerous, evil. All they want is our planet." Paul reminded. "I'm happy to see your kind side out again instead of you destroying things, but I really must say you shouldn't."

"I don't care what he looks like, this idiot will be my friend!" Momoka hissed, "What was your name again?"

"Tamama." Tamama smiled.

"Tamama will live with me." Momoka declared, "Make sure everyone on my territory makes sure to let him stay- He won't be able to leave of course, but he can stay as my pet." She gave Tamama a nod.

Tamama nuzzled up to his new friend. He liked this planet. It was friendly.

* * *

Tamama cuddled up in his giant bed that seemed to be bigger than a room. It was comfortable. Although he was a little worried about his communicator being broken and how Momoka had known about aliens, he shoved that out of his head.

 _I have a friend. A real friend._ He thought to himself, happily. _And I also have the safety of riches._ That was always nice. He liked riches.

His hands shook as he hugged a teddy bear Momoka had given him, telling him he could chew it up. _I'm not a dog._ He thought to himself.

He missed his platoon. But Momoka had seemed scary about the order not to leave. It was like Tamama would live in the mansion the rest of his life. And if Tamama didn't have Keroro in his life he would have been fine with that.

 _What if I never see Giroro, Kululu or Keroro again?_ Tamama wondered. He could care less about Giroro and Kululu, but he wanted to be back with Keroro. He wanted to have that love affair that he had hoped for for years, ever since Keroro had saved him on Keron.

He was lonely. Although he had Momoka now, he was afraid his platoon wouldn't find him and would forget about him. Although Keroro had said he valued him as a member and would find him, Tamama worried that he wouldn't.

What if Keroro was in trouble without him? What if Keroro needed saving? He could no longer communicate with his sergeant, but he hoped Keroro had successfully invaded what he had found.

"Tamama." Momoka tucked Tamama into bed, "I have to remind you to only stay on Nishizawa territory. You must never leave." She treated him like a child.

"Why, Mommochi?" Tamama had already given her a nickname.

"Don't question me, bub." Momoka growled, "It's because humans trap and hunt aliens."

Tamama was quiet for a moment. _They what? But I thought they didn't know about aliens!_ He was surprised. Was Keroro okay? His mind instantly went to Keroro.

"But if you are here, you are safe. You are my property now. And I won't let anyone touch or harm you." Momoka hissed.

Tamama felt nervous. _Will I be harmed if I leave? Will I be hunted?_ He was frightened.

And although things were good, he still had nightmares about his first night on Pekopon.

* * *

In the next week, Tamama had all the luxuries and candies he could have ever wanted in his life. He was happy. He got toys, comfort, fancy baths. All sorts of things.

And Momoka was like his actual friend. He didn't see her interact with many people, but he saw her talking to some blue haired kid named Fuyuki one day as he looked around the corner.

"You cut your hair." Fuyuki remarked, touching Momoka's hair.

Momoka tried to keep herself from exploding in blush. "Y-yeah. Something happened. I had to." She wasn't very specific.

"I like it. You look cute." Fuyuki complimented. He kissed her hand briefly.

This time Momoka really did explode.

"Keep calm. Remember, you need to be strong as the Nishizawa heir." He reminded. "Anyway, I need to go. I have something to look after at home."  
"Get a new pet?" Momoka teased.

Fuyuki nodded.

"Me too." Momoka smiled, "I never knew pets could be so fun. I can see why you keep them."

Fuyuki laughed happily. The two looked very happy and extremely loving. As soon as Fuyuki left out of the door, Tamama bounded over.

"Who was that?" Tamama asked.

"Fuyuki. My boyfriend." Momoka responded. "...Do you have anyone like that? I never really put much thought into aliens having people in their life, but...I suppose they might." She was trying to make an attempt to be his friend.

"I came with a platoon to invade this planet." Tamama admitted.

"What were they like?" Momoka asked rather disinterested. She tried to make conversation though.

"Giroro was tough. But he was kind of a stick in the mud. Kululu was a big jerk, I'd be happy to never see him again." Tamama frowned, "And...Keroro...My Mr. Sergeant...he was perfect." Tamama swooned, "He'll be coming for me any day to save me heroically. He always saves me. He's so romantic."

Momoka frowned. She sighed and pat Tamama on the shoulder. "He's not coming, Tamama." She said slowly.

Tamama's eyes widened. "W-what? Why not?" Tamama asked.

"Aliens don't have loyalty to each other. I see you're just like me, desperately in love. But I'm pretty sure this Keroro fellow would have just ditched you on this planet, more worried about his own sorry ass." Momoka frowned, "He won't ever come for you. Because he's an alien. Usually aliens don't have hearts."

Tamama's eyes widened. "H-he'll come! Just you see!" He said desperately. "I'll see him again."

"If he was going to come find you, why hasn't he come yet?" Momoka asked.

Tamama didn't know. He went silent.

 _Why hasn't Keroro come yet? Where is he?_ He hadn't heard anything from him besides 'come save me because I'm the most important member'. What if Momoka was right? What if Keroro had forgotten about him?

After all he wasn't his childhood friend like Giroro and that other guy. Tamama had forgotten his name.

Tamama started sniffling and crying.

But he kept on waiting as another week passed. And Keroro never came.

Tamama would wait forever if he needed to.

* * *

 **In this AU, Momoka usually exhibits her dark personality only sometimes switching to her nice one. That's her main difference. Couldn't figure out anything else for her.**

 **Even if Fuyuki is evil, I still majorly ship Momoka/Fuyuki.**

 **Please review.**


	5. Momoka and Tamama 2

**More Momoka and Tamama, although Fuyuki and Keroro are also in this chapter!**

* * *

Momoka stood in front of Tamama as if she had something important to say. "I want you to meet my boyfriend, Fuyuki."  
"Another pekoponian? Does that mean I get to go out?" Tamama asked excitedly. He wagged his tail a bit.

Momoka shook her head, "Fuyuki will come here. To you. And most importantly me keeping an alien as a pet will make us more alike. It will win me major bonus points with him!" She pumped her fist.

"Fuyuki...Likes keeping aliens as pets?" Tamama was instantly wary of him. But if being a pet felt as good as it did with Momoka there was nothing to worry about.

Momoka nodded, "He likes observing them and writing them down in his journal. He's a maniac for learning. A true occult maniac." She started talking about her boyfriend, "His dad is the same way. I think he taught him everything he knows." She giggled.

Tamama nodded. He'd be happy to meet Fuyuki then. "When do I get to meet him?"

Momoka opened the door. "He's already here."

"You said you wanted to show me something, Momoka." Fuyuki stepped in. He took a step back as soon as he saw Tamama and looked at him in surprise.

 _Sarge told me there weren't any more keronians!_ He was so surprised. So shocked. But Tamama was clearly keronian, and if possible, he looked ever more child-like than Keroro.

"Do you like him? His name is Tamama." Momoka boasted.

Tamama saluted. "Pleased to meet you, Momoka's boyfriend." He talked to him like he was just his friend' boyfriend. Like this was normal.

Fuyuki was in total shock.

* * *

Keroro liked his growing friendship with Fuyuki. If he stayed good, he got the reward of gundam models. And Fuyuki had given him more freedom, more responsibility, letting him clean things around the house.

Things were becoming Keroro's new normal. But Keroro was still jittery as he was slowly allowed to think. And his thoughts were filled with the platoon mates he had abandoned- that he was supposed to look for but wasn't.

 _Giroro...Kululu, Tamama..._ What were they doing? He had promised that he'd come save them if they got separated, but he was too afraid to take even a step out of that house.

He tried to scrub a plate, but his hands shook. He was jittery. He tried to just wipe his three platoon members names out of his mind. But he could not. Their faces kept drifting back. If he had found someone like Fuyuki, who had they found?

Was Tamama being tortured right now? Was Giroro hoping that the Keron forces would rescue him?

Was Kululu just dead having refused to stop ticking off pekoponians? Was it all his fault for not being stronger, for not trying to protect them.

 _If Giroro was the platoon leader, he would have looked for us. Heck, if he's not captured he's probably already looking for us._ Keroro scrubbed harder.

He had plenty of water on this planet, but he couldn't forget their names and faces. He couldn't let them be prisoners.

His communication device was broken. He hadn't heard from Tamama or Kululu in weeks. Tamama had come across a mansion. He was bound to be captured. Kululu had come across a school filled with lots of pekoponians like Fuyuki.

Keroro dropped the plate. It crashed.

"M-my...My bad..." He laughed even though nobody was there. Leaning down he tried not to cry.

He didn't want to die. But if he wanted to be the person that he would want in his life, he had to try and find them. He had to save them.

Would Fuyuki understand if he tried to escape? No, surely death would come to him. But he had to try for Tamama and Giroro.

Trying not to shake, Keroro willed each of his legs to take a step forward. If he rolled up into a ball, perhaps pekoponian children would confuse him for that. And he finally took his steps to the outside.

 _I'll come back before he knows it! He won't be mad!_ Keroro tried to reassure himself. He didn't want Fuyuki to be mad.

He knew the rest of the planet was probably worse than Fuyuki. And he was frightened.

 _To the mansion._ He thought to himself. That was his only lead.

* * *

Fuyuki looked at Tamama with rage. "He told me there weren't any other keronians here! That he was alone."

Tamama looked confused.

"Fuyuki? Is something wrong?" Momoka asked.

"He's dangerous, Momoka!" Fuyuki put his arm in front of Momoka, "An invader. We don't need more than one keronian. And I like mine, so perhaps we can use him for something else, kill him."

"No! He's my frie- I like Tamama." Momoka frowned. Fuyuki looked like he was glaring at Tamama, both jealous for stealing Momoka's attention and being the source of Keroro's lies.

Fuyuki calmed himself and pat Momoka's head. His hands briefly touched her spikes which were soft. "You aren't in your dark side. I thought I told you that it would be better and easier for you to be like that. It protects you against those aliens." Fuyuki told her.

"I...I know." Momoka sighed, "I'm sorry." She apologized.

"I'm not mad. I just think you'd be thinking clearer if you were in your true self." Fuyuki nodded.

Tamama's eyes twitched with rage. "Hold up now!" He wouldn't take flack from any pekoponian and he certainly wouldn't let someone diss his friend. "You do not get to decide what she's like! That is not how a boyfriend is supposed to act!" He hissed, "I'm Mommocchi's friend, I won't let you control her!"

Fuyuki looked surprised that an alien had not only referred to himself as a human's friend but had accused him of trying to control Momoka. "How dare you think I'm trying to hurt her? I just want what's best for her! She's at her best when she's in her dark side!" Fuyuki groaned in irritation that he was trying to argue with an alien. He turned to Momoka and grabbed her hand. "You shouldn't be so kind to this alien. He doesn't know his place."

Tamama was done with this. Momoka's boyfriend or not he was going to be blown up. "Tamama-" He was ready to explode him.

Momoka realized what was happening. She grabbed Fuyuki ready to defend him. But out of nowhere, Keroro bounced up.

"NO!" He screamed. He might have been trying not to let Fuyuki know he was escaping, but he knew Tamama's blasts could kill someone. Fuyuki might have been mean to him, but he was his only friend on this planet. He was previously going to hide and wait to try to get Tamama away, but he needed to save Fuyuki.

Tamama couldn't stop himself. He blew Keroro up.

Keroro was charred but landed in Fuyuki's arms. Fuyuki looked surprised.

"W-what...What are you doing here, sarge?" Fuyuki asked.

"Another keronian!" Momoka gasped.

"Mr...Mr. Sergeant!" Tamama couldn't believe what he had done. He wanted to leave and cry. He had been awful. He had hurt his beloved.

"I...I was looking for him. I'm sorry, Fuyuki, for betraying your trust. I was going to come home." Keroro tried to beg for forgiveness. He looked over at Tamama.

Fuyuki put two and two together. Not only had Keroro lied, he had escaped. _But he saved me too._ Fuyuki realized.

Was Keroro being honest that he would come back?

 _No...Nothing comes back once it leaves._ That's why he chained things down. But at the same time Keroro had revealed himself for what, Fuyuki's life? Did he really care that much? Did he think they could be friends? Was he being honest?

 _Mom never came back after all.._ Fuyuki recalled. He could only remember a bit about his mother. Her leaving after the divorce and taking his sister by the hand with her. And he hadn't ever seen them again.

They always left. Nothing ever came back. They had hated him and abandoned him. After all, why else hadn't his mother taken him with her? Why had she chosen Natsumi over him?

Fuyuki tried not to cry as he shook. Keroro...Keroro had come back though. He had tried to escape and risked his life to save Fuyuki's.

He hugged Keroro tightly. Keroro was surprised, having not felt a hug from Fuyuki before.

"Is...Is your pet all right?" Momoka asked.

Fuyuki nodded, "I need to write about this in my journal. Aliens do have friends. After all, he risked his life to see his friend, right?" Fuyuki asked. He gently put Keroro on the ground.

Keroro bounced up, grabbing Tamama's hands. _I found him!_ Although he was frightened that Fuyuki would kill him for escaping he was so happy to see that Tamama was safe. "You're all right...Geez, I was so worried." He couldn't stop himself and hugged Tamama.

Tamama grinned as he hugged back. He didn't feel like he deserved it though. _I blew you up. And I doubted that you would come. I don't deserve this hug._ Tamama felt awful. "So you're staying with Momoka's boyfriend, huh?" Tamama asked.

"I suppose." Keroro nodded.

"I'm happy to see you too." Tamama smiled. They both smiled at each other and giggled.

It was an oddly loving atmosphere. Fuyuki didn't really understand it. _If...If aliens can love, can aliens be gay?_ There was something odd between Keroro and Tamama.

He didn't know. He'd have to research this more and ask Keroro.

"So, where's Keron? I haven't seen any of the forces invade!" Tamama laughed.

Keroro paled. _His communicator must have broken before the message._ He didn't have the heart to tell Tamama what had happened that Keron had abandoned him. He just wanted to have this happy atmosphere for once. Just be happy with Tamama, and feel like Tamama was safe.

Fuyuki pulled at Keroro's arm for a moment. "Although I hate to break up your reunion, we need to talk. About your lies, and your escape."

Keroro gulped. At least he could have one happy moment before he died. "Wait, just a second, Tamama. I'll be right back." It was a false promise. He didn't know if it was true.

Fuyuki took him aside to another room. He looked a bit annoyed.

"You escaped." Fuyuki hissed.

"Don't kill me—" Keroro begged.

"But you came back and saved me." Fuyuki finished, "So you'll have a light punishment." He got a spray bottle ready.

Keroro gulped. It wasn't that being sprayed with water bothered him, it just made him feel terrible. He hissed in pain as Fuyuki squirted him. "OW! What was in that?"

"Salt water. That works as an okay punishment, right, sarge? Frogs can't take salt water." Fuyuki explained.

Keroro nodded. He supposed it was okay for Fuyuki to punish him like that verses a risk of death. _I am an evil alien invader. Maybe he's right to do this._ Keroro reminded himself.

"I'm sorry, Fuyuki. I just...I was so worried about Tamama. He's my platoon member, my friend!" Keroro defended.

"Who else is in your platoon? And be honest this time." Fuyuki leaned on the counter, readying his spray bottle. "Tell me their strengths."

"Besides me and Tamama there's three other members. Giroro and Kululu are the last ones." Keroro explained.

"What about the third?" Fuyuki asked.

"Who?" Keroro was confused.

"What's the third members name?" Fuyuki asked once again.

Keroro was silent. "Uhhh...I forgot." He was being honest. He looked sheepish.

Fuyuki giggled for a moment. It made Keroro smile, like they were actual friends. So he continued talking.

"Giroro's a weapons expert, very honorable. Kululu's our tech officer. Makes all sorts of scary inventions." Keroro boasted.

Fuyuki narrowed his eyes. Both sounded scary.

"You can go play with Tamama. He's in good hands. Momoka will make sure he doesn't cause trouble." Fuyuki allowed.

Keroro was surprised. He could go play? "Thank you, Master Fuyuki!" He ran off to play with Tamama.

Fuyuki had things to talk about with Momoka anyway. He explained what Keroro told him. His eyes twinkled.

"Finding these platoon members is now our top priority." Fuyuki nodded.

"I agree. They sound dangerous." Momoka nodded.

"Especially the one with technology. None of our scientists can do that." Fuyuki was a bit nervous.

"We can't afford to let our planet be invaded. The Nishizawa empire stands behind you 100%." Momoka held Fuyuki's hand.

Fuyuki smiled.

The day ended and Fuyuki grabbed Keroro to take him home. Tamama waved to him and turned to Momoka happily.

"He came." Tamama hummed.

"He might be dangerous. I don't trust him. And...How do you know that he likes you?" Momoka reminded Tamama, "I wouldn't think about your platoon too much. Don't get attached. We don't know if Keroro's loyalty lies to you, the invasion or gundam models after all."

Tamama scrunched up his face. Where had that love for gundam even come from? All Keroro wanted to do with play with the things.

Tamama smiled to himself though. _I'm just happy to know where Keroro is. Whatever happens now...It's nothing now that Mr. Sergeant is here._

He remained oblivious about how evil Pekopon was. It didn't matter to him as long as he had Keroro.

* * *

 **This ends most of the Momoka/Tamama arc at the moment. I wish I had written the arcs in order of how they appear, Keroro, Tamama, Giroro, Kululu, Dororo, but next up is Kululu because it was easier to transition from Giroro to Dororo than Kululu to Dororo.**

 **Please review!**


	6. Kululu and Angol Mois 1

**I apologize for everything.**

* * *

Kululu surveyed the school that he was in front of.

 _Ku, ku, ku...Who knew I'd find myself at a school? My own personal hell._ He liked destroying these places.

He was lucky enough that he had enough materials to make something quick, a spider like vehicle that he had started out on, a giant robotic masterpiece. He doubted anyone could defeat it, especially weak boned pekoponians. The other thing he had created was two reality pens that he had made just in case he came into trouble- his own design and invention.

 _The steel and sound waves produced by my spider should be able to take out any pekoponians._ Kululu's spider crawled forward as he controlled it. He had heard pekoponians didn't know about aliens but they'd have to be dumb to not see the destruction he caused.

He had surveyed everything. He had a plan. He would make this school his impenetrable base after destroying it. Taking a camera and zooming in to see through the windows, none of the students looked particularly interesting or tough. There was a blonde that his computers and data reported to be skilled in martial arts but that was it. And his inventions could easily take her out.

"Good-bye school. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu had given the place enough words.

"AUGH! It's a giant spider! Somebody squish it!" Students yelled as he approached.

 _That's odd. So they can see me?_ Kululu thought to himself. People tried to throw rocks at him, tried to shoot at him, but a force-field activated around him. _Ah. I see we got some false information. So pekoponians do know about aliens._ He instantly figured out.

That was okay. His inventions were better than them. He had prepared for any possible thing that could hurt him. It didn't matter how much they had prepared against him, they wouldn't survive his attack.

Like a giant he grabbed a chunk of the school. People screamed, all they did was shoot at him, but nothing happened.

"Ku, ku, ku. Prepare to die, pekoponians. You think you can squish the annoying bug I am? Think again!" Instead he squished them. He liked to see their pekoponian bodies crumple.

And nobody was stopping him. The invasion was easy. Nobody of interest was here at the school. Nobody as strong as Fuyuki who Keroro had encounter, or as strong as Momoka. Kululu briefly saw a desk with an inscription that read 'Saburo Hojo' as his robot ripped open the wall, but nobody was seated in it.

The person who had been there was probably class cutting. _Smart. He won't die then. Ku, ku, ku. Guess I missed one pest._ Kululu thought to himself.

Saburo wasn't here. So this school was his for the taking. People screamed and tried to run. Some got out their cell phones, but Kululu just laughed.

"I wonder which of you I should reprogram to be my soldiers? Ku, ku, ku! Boy invasion sure is fun!" He wondered if the rest of his platoon mates were having this much fun. He was having the time of his life.

He heard another batch of pekoponian bones crush under his claw. He tore up whatever remains of the body until there was only a pile of blood and a school uniform.

"Message to the Keroro Platoon." His communicator beeped. Kululu pressed it. He had enough time to hear it anyway.

"Hello? This is the extremely handsome and soon to be Major, Sergeant Major Kululu speaking?" Kululu answered.

"This message is a recorded one broadcasted to all the Keroro Platoon- The Grand forces of Keron have decided to leave, not only was our records about Pekopon outdated and they're much too humid for our species, but it turns out that the pekoponians are a highly advanced race that lure aliens onto their planet to trap them. They're extremely intelligent. To minimize casualties we will be leaving." The message robotically told him.

Kululu frowned. That was sure annoying. _Lure aliens, huh? Well, I suppose they've never met a person like me, because they're dropping like flies._ He'd invent a space ship to get back home and then sue the government. He was sure he had enough reason to have a lawsuit now.

"The Keroro Platoon's orders are now to invade on their own. We'll check back later to make sure you haven't died. Good luck Keroro Platoon, our hopes lie with you sergeant Keroro and the rest of you." The voice told them.

 _Tch...Keroro? Not me? I've invaded a school!_ "Screw them. I suppose I can't go home till I finish up those orders then. Ku, ku, ku. But I'll invade better than that kid, the crusty boring soldier and the captain! I'll do it all on my own!" Kululu declared.

He could do it. He was doing pretty well after all.

Sirens wailed in the background. Whatever authorities were on this planet were arriving to stop him. Kululu doubted they could beat his robot. After all, he hadn't even deployed a lot of the robots super weapons like the sound waves. And even if his robot spider got broken, he had a reality pen.

Nothing could defeat him.

Someone dressed in black with sunglasses stepped onto the side walk, covering his nose at the dead body. He spoke into a speaker. "Yes, a rogue alien is attacking the school. It's bad. Our forces don't look like we can stop him. He's more technologically advanced than us. He's an actual threat."

Kululu turned to the man. His claw hovered above his head ready to crush it, "Actually keep talking. I like the ego boost." He liked hearing the man's last message about how great of an invader he was. Really made him feel better after being abandoned.

"Send someone capable of taking care of the problem. And tell my family I love them." The man said.

"Booo! Just got sappy! Ku, ku, ku." Kululu crushed the man's head.

Helicopters circled above him. They had flown in after the survey.

 _Ku, ku, ku...So what will be next?_ Kululu wondered. What pathetic display would happen next?

A girl jumped out of the helicopter. She didn't have a parachute. Instead she just landed in front of Kululu. Her hair was rather long and silver, her clothes were purple and sleek, strange floating garbs around her hat and cape. Her eyes were golden and appeared hollow.

Kululu looked at her for a moment. It was clear the girl was an alien like him. _But fighting for the pekoponian side? Interesting._ "So what do you have for me? Ku, ku, ku. I suppose if it's a fight that you want, I'll give it to you. But don't go running off crying when you lose. Actually, no do that. I would love to tape it."

The girl didn't answer him. She just stepped forward. Kululu's eyes briefly rested on her chest, where a cell phone had been melded onto her skin, as if it had been melted there with iron. The phone instantly disappeared and in her hand was a spear with a moon at the end.

 _OH SHIT._ Kululu instantly started backtracking. He wasn't dumb enough to not know what that weapon was. It was a lucifer spear. It had the power to crush planets and his inventions weren't good enough to withstand it.

His spider tried to crawl away, but she jumped into the air to fly after him.

"You're an angolian, right?" Kululu asked the angolian, "What is an angolian doing on the planet Pekopon? Not only that but one of the royal family." Only angolians of the royal family had lucifer spears and he hadn't remembered any of them being on Pekopon.

The Angolian girl didn't answer him. Instead she crashed her lucifer spear down on his spider. The force field broke.

Kululu desperately pressed a button hoping that a sound wave would send her flying off. It looked like her ears were ringing for a moment, but she kept trying to move forward.

"At least talk to me! Ku, ku, ku. If one of us is going to get beaten I would like to know why one of keron's allies is attacking me!" Kululu pointed out. "Are you jealous of my good looks?" He tried to tease.

 _Keep things light-hearted. Distracted until you think of a way out of this mess._

The Angol hit the ground. His spider was sent into the air.

"Deploy rocket launchers." He ordered the spider. The spider shot all sorts of missiles. She hit them away and stared straight back at him with anger.

One of the missiles started rocketing towards a student. She was instantly distracted and defended the student, hitting the ground until a wall of dirt appeared to protect the two of them.

 _I can use this._ Kululu gave a twisted smile. _She'll put herself in danger to protect the students._ He noted. If he attacked the pekoponians instead of her, she would lose.

"You've lost cute Angolian. Ku, ku, ku. Say good-bye to your life." Kululu grinned.

Yet again she didn't respond, quite and rigid. But when he sent sound waves to put all the pekoponians to sleep, she rushed forward and started picking up students to evacuate them.

She flew pretty fast. Faster than Kululu could move, but he tried to crush the students before she could get them.

"Can't wait to see you cry." Kululu hissed.

The Angol looked at him for a moment, dropping the students very gently on the side walk. She then walked forward spinning her spear.

"ARMAGGEDON 1/100000000" She finally spoke, rushed forward and hit his spider.

It exploded. Kululu was sent flying towards the broken wall of the school. He quickly switched glasses and got up.

"Bet you thought that would hurt me. Well I'm harder to knock down that a planet!" Kululu was tenacious. He pulled out his reality pen and drew a sword.

He then rushed forward. _If I calculate out her agility, her movement, I can strike a fatal blow..._ She moved forward, but he then turned and threw a curve ball.

He moved forward to stab a student standing by. She moved quickly but was hit instead.

"Ku, ku, ku. I win. You would risk your life to protect those pitiful pekoponians, huh? Well, the fight was fun while it lasted, but you're dead, Angol." Kululu laughed.

The Angol looked up at him. She didn't cradle the wound on her stomach as it bled. Instead as he moved forward to slice her neck she brought up her lucifer spear with full force.

The one thing he hadn't calculated for was how much taller she was, how much longer her arms were and her spear. It was impossible to reach her before she reached him. And she stabbed her spear with full might, the pointy end.

Kululu could feel the other end come out at his back. He gasped and fell to the ground. He saw splots of red as he coughed.

The girl stood above him. She didn't say anything yet again. She was just cold.

Kululu touched his stomach trying to figure out if she had stabbed anything fatal. But his organs were starting to rebel against him, to explode just like some sort of planet.

 _I'm...I'm going to die._ Kululu realized. He had been so cocky, he had never accounted for error. He had been sure he would win, that there was no risk of injury.

Kululu tried to move towards the rubble of the school to hide.

The Angol grabbed his reality pen and crushed it under his foot. He couldn't make anything to fix himself.

 _I need to get the second one...If I can just move towards that..._ Kululu crawled desperately, but his legs gave out and he was lying on his stomach bleeding out. He tried to look up, see the pen in the rubble. His salvation.

He couldn't get to it. He would just narrowly miss it.

Kululu had many near death experiences in his life. But they had never felt so close. So meaningless. They had never really truly felt like near death experiences.

But as Kululu felt death approaching he realized that he didn't want it to happen. _I...I haven't completed any of my goals!_ He hadn't amounted to anything. He was just a useless jerk, one of the geniuses that were a dime a dozen. Nothing else was good about him.

He made strangled gasps and cries as he tried to look up, and desperately squirm. He would fight till the bitter end, but it was too late for him. He was dying.

 _I don't want to die here! On Pekopon!_ Kululu couldn't talk.

The angolian reached down gently and put her hands over his eyes as if trying to close them. It was his time. Kululu tried to shake his head. He didn't want to go.

 _I don't want to die!_ His mind kept panicking. He hated showing emotions, but his last moments were desperate cries and pathetic pleas for help, even though he could no longer talk. _I'm all alone. I'm scared. I don't want to be here!_

The angolian sighed and stood up again. She had offered her help on trying to give him a peaceful death. She rested the end of her spear over his leg and then brought it down as it was crushed.

Kululu didn't know if he could be more terrified of the angolian behind him. _Must be the lord of terror. Has to be. Heard she hasn't been around._ She was at least the lord of terror for him.

He didn't mind pain but he screamed as his leg was crushed.

He could no longer hear anything except the pain.

"Hey! Stop it. He looks like he's had enough." Some pekoponian boy said behind the angolian. The angolian did not lift her spear off of Kululu.

The pekoponian boy twirled around and expertly dodged anything that might be coming to him. Knowing that the angolian would not hurt humans, he stepped over Kululu and grabbed him.

"You've completed your mission, haven't you?" The pekoponian asked. "He's probably dead. Let me see if there's any use for him."

There was no response.

"Well, will you hurt me then to get to him?" The boy asked. There was no attack, "Thought not."

He picked up some of the rubble from Kululu's machine before leaving.

"You completed your mission. Things should be good." He gave her a curt nod.

Kululu passed out.

* * *

Kululu woke up in an odd house, bandaged. He was shivering from both loss of blood and fright. Images of the angolian were still burned into his mind and how he was really going to die.

A pekoponian boy with white hair was sitting in front of him laughing, "I'm so lucky I chose to skip school again."  
"Saburo Hojo." Kululu realized. Unless multiple people skipped school.

"Yep." Saburo hummed, "But man! I knew I had to talk to you after seeing that! Nobody's dumb enough to fight the lord of terror." He was laughing a lot

Kululu felt glum. Apparently he had been dumb enough. He had thought he could take her.

"Were you able to repair me?" Kululu asked.

"A bit. I know a little about alien biology but not your species. You probably won't be able to move for a while. She really messed up your legs." Saburo answered.

Kululu was shivering. He was bruised and battered but frightened. Why was he so frightened? He was the most hard to hurt member of the Keroro Platoon. He liked pain, but that girl frightened him. She had almost killed him, easily, and she didn't even talk while doing it. Her expression had never changed. It was like she didn't see him as human. Like she wasn't real, like he was nothing.

"Why did you save me?" Kululu asked. He realized he owed this pekoponian now. He was thankful.

Saburo shrugged, "You looked amusing and interesting, but I don't really know. I guess I owed you a favor. You destroyed that school after all-"

"Were they hurting you?" Kululu asked.

"Nah, I just didn't want to attend a test." Saburo snickered, "Now I won't have to!"

Kululu couldn't help but feel thankful even if this was Saburo's only reason.

"It'll be a while until you heal so you'll have to stay here." Saburo told him.

Kululu briefly remembered the message from Keron. _Pekoponians lure and trap aliens on their planet._ Was Saburo just pretending to be nice?

"So...If you want to survive you'll have to prove yourself interesting in that time or not." Saburo gave a wicked grin.

And Kululu realized the nightmare wasn't over.

 _Interesting...Interesting I can do._ He hoped his new injuries and trauma wouldn't prevent him from being interesting. He had to prove himself. Saburo was his only chance at survival.

He needed a new plan.

* * *

 **Yeah...They are my otp, but I mean...I had to squeeze Angol Mois into one of these origin chapters. And I'll explain more about her in one of the chapters. He'll forgive her someday, do not fret.**

 **I just have to have a disclaimer on everything that this will have Kurumois.**

 **Please review.**


	7. Saburo and Kululu

**So...Remember when I was like, Keroro, Tamama, Kululu, Giroro, Dororo arc?**

 **I looked through my chapter summary, turns out that isn't how it goes. It goes Giroro next and then more Kululu I think? I'm pretty sure I left Dororo's arc out for a while for a major reason of that it took so long to find him because he's learning ninja things while the rest of the platoon's finding pekoponians in a month at most, but mostly a day and maybe a week. Dororo however? He's going to be a while.**

 **So Dororo won't show up for a while. I'm sorry.**

 **But next chapter after this I'm pretty sure is Giroro.**

* * *

 _This boy...Saburo...He's unique._ Kululu tried to think to himself about important things instead of his new found stunning fear of dying alone and pointlessly on Pekopon.

Saburo, his captor and possible ally was the only person Kululu knew on this planet now. He was his only hope of survival. But Saburo was an honest boy.

Kululu knew if he didn't prove himself he'd die.

"Pekoponians lure aliens onto this planet, huh?" Kululu asked once again from what he heard of. It was hard to get up from his wounds as his legs and organs slowly healed, but he was pushing himself trying to appear tougher than he actually was. Now that Saburo was around Kululu hadn't moaned in pain or shown the least bit of discomfort. Instead he had pushed those feelings down.

"I wouldn't say lure." Saburo shrugged, "I mean the aliens came here on their own, right?"

Kululu couldn't argue with that. "But most pekoponians don't like aliens. So why would you be helping me?" He didn't believe that Saburo was a kind person. He seemed to be like him just looking out for his own interests.

"Personally I have no opinions on aliens myself. I neither like nor dislike them. I have no preference." Saburo shrugged. "You however can try to make me have one." He pointed, "You seem interesting and I do have a preference for amusement. I love interesting things. So I'm seeing if you're worth the effort."

Kululu's face drew into a smile. He would do the same.

 _Maybe I can turn this into a successful situation for myself. Maybe I don't have to be alone on Pekopon._ Saburo interested him too. And Kululu had never felt more lonely than in the moments that the angol had almost killed him and he realized that nobody would have cared.

He would just be a splotch of a name of a soldier who died on Pekopon. It wouldn't have mattered. He'd just be forgotten.

He didn't want to be nothing. He didn't want to be alone. And he didn't want to die. Saburo was the key to all three of these things. His only hope.

He'd play this dangerous game with his captor. _You want amusement? I'll give you amusement. I'm sergeant major Kululu! Ku, ku, ku!_

* * *

In the following week, Kululu knew that leaving Saburo's house was a bad idea. Not only because of the tight security locking him in and camera monitors, but because of the fact that Kululu was sure he was being hunted.

It didn't mean Saburo's house was a paradise either though. Saburo seemed to wire up little traps everywhere in his house that he figured Kululu might stumble upon and try to drag himself to on a crutch, the kitchen, the bathroom, the small guest room Saburo had allowed Kululu to use. It all had time sensitive bombs that Kululu needed to discover and defuse if he wanted to survive. And they would be hidden away the moment he closed his eyes.

 _Two can play at this game._ Kululu knew why there were so many traps. Saburo was testing him. Slowly he was allowing parts of his house to open up with less junk to see how curious Kululu was, as if to psycho-analyze him to see if he valued safety or knowledge and then seeing if Kululu was a worthy intellectual foe.

Kululu loved challenges like that, Saburo would leave riddles for him with the threat of his life ending if he didn't solve them, but Kululu also had to feel worried. Because of the loss of a lot of blood and no other keronians on sight to give him a blood transfusion he wasn't at his best. He didn't really want to do all these things.

 _I am intellectually worthy though! I am worthy of being a friend or foe._ Kululu reminded himself, pushing himself more and more to solve riddles, crosswords and try to think two steps above Saburo.

 _Where would he not want me to go? Where should I go?_ Kululu wondered. Eventually he decided that he could try to sneak into Saburo's messy library.

Saburo's house was messier than any place Kululu had ever been, but Kululu felt some solitude and peace for once in the small library.

Saburo was out doing something else- what Kululu didn't know, although he did care slightly. All Kululu knew was that he could use the time away from Saburo to get some much needed rest to heal or research more about Pekopon. And learning would be more valuable in the long run and more valued by Saburo.

Pulling out various history books, Kululu decided to research what was important to him. Pekopon's history with aliens. He quickly scanned the books, reading as quickly as he could.

"Earth is an advanced civilization, their technology being on par with many alien civilizations." Kululu deciphered, "However they haven't yet perfected space travel. They don't have the resources or the knowledge. Ku, interesting." It wasn't exactly what Keron had told them, but it made sense how they could hide the fact they knew about aliens if they didn't know about space travel.

 _Bet they really want it._ Kululu thought to himself. He wondered if they captured some aliens instead of killing them in hopes of finding their secrets on space travel, or if they simply didn't care about exploring the universe.

 _Nah. They make friends with some aliens oddly enough. Those aliens would have helped given them resources on space travel if they were really that interested._ Kululu remembered the angolian who had protected the pekoponian school children as her primary goal, she was obviously their ally, not a captured enemy alien to them.

Kululu continued skimming the history books trying to pick up anything that might benefit him. Anything that could be useful.

Apparently Pekopon had learned about the presence of aliens roughly five hundred years ago and started trapping them and experienced a technological boon, Kululu wasn't sure what had started this.

He finally got to a chapter that interested him a bit. About the two main political parties of Pekopon.

"They rule the planet." Kululu read aloud, "The sword party and the shield party, two opposing political parties. The shield party is known to only attack aliens that have come to the planet, trying to defend their homeland from being invaded, they however have no desire to perfect space travel and invade the universe, all they want is to put their resources into protecting their home." Kululu thought that was boring.

"The sword party however wants more. They want to colonize the entire universe before aliens can invade them, hoping to torture information out of aliens how to make better spaceships. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu read out loud. He looked at various examples of what both parties did and stood for. Overall the sword party seemed much more outwardly cruel.

"Learning about the party system, huh?" Saburo said out loud, closing the door behind him. He had caught Kululu in the library.

Kululu stood up, appearing unfazed that Saburo had caught him. "Yeah. Not going to lie, I was curious about why this planet was so much different than I was told about. Ku, ku, ku. Which...Which party do you belong to?" The book had said all pekoponians belonged to one of the parties. They were all very opinionated.

Saburo sat down. He didn't seem to look mad that Kululu had rummaged through his books. "Each party has their strong sides. For example the sword party is back by this huge empire called the Nishizawa empire- The richest people in the world, they control 52% of the economy." Saburo explained.

Kululu frowned. Saburo was avoiding the question.

"The shield party also has strong allies. I've heard the ninja clans back them. I suppose they're more defensive than offensive." Saburo snickered.

"Well? Which do you side with?" Kululu asked again.

"Neither." Saburo admitted, "I'll go with whichever one most benefits the situation at the moment. I only choose the winning side. Not the losing one. I trust that you are the same?"

Kululu didn't back down from Saburo's gaze. "Of course." For some reason he knew disagreeing with Saburo was a bad choice.

He wanted to be like him. Exactly like him. It was the only way to survive. He needed him as an ally so he could heal.

* * *

Saburo kept disappearing and leaving Kululu at home alone. Kululu wasn't sure where he would go.

 _He was fine with me exploring the library maybe I should look a bit farther._ He tried to swallow his fear and get farther in Saburo's house. His goal was to stake out the entire house and find the windows.

Going slowly because of his crushed leg that was slowly healing, he eventually got to the end of the hall and a room labeled TV room.

He opened the door to the entertainment room, a room that he assumed would be Saburo's favorite.

 _Maybe I'll modify his television for him. That's sure to get me in good standing._ Kululu decided. He didn't need to be Saburo's pet or captive, he could pretend that he was being here out of his own free will thankful for Saburo letting him rest up and heal.

The entertainment room was messy like all the other rooms of Saburo's house. But it was messy with the sound of screaming and the smells of rotting bodies. A large plasma TV was of course in the middle of the room, but so were cages- everywhere.

Kululu tried to keep his wit, to keep calm. This wouldn't be his fate.

"K-keronian?" Kululu turned his head to see an alien that looked like a pekoponian female. She had long blonde hair and a sort of western cowgirl outfit. Her face was teary eyed and she wore bunny ears

He couldn't figure out what species she was for the life of him. _Maybe part of the space detective band?_ She looked like one of them. They could do relevantly simple tasks in just about .3 seconds, like putting on a hat.

"I assume you're one of the aliens he captured." Kululu tried not to panic. He was smoother, smarter than these other aliens. He wasn't a captive. _If I run he'll put me in one of these cages. I must appear willing._

He needed to con Saburo more than Saburo could con him. It was a game.

The alien nodded, "My...My name is Lavie." She admitted, "I'm not sure if I'll have a name anymore though after whatever he does to me. I'm just happy that I met him as Saburo, at least me and my brother got a chance to prove myself."

"You failed." Kululu said coldly. His eyes drifted to the cage next to hers- a rotting body.

"He said he'd clean my...My brother up eventually. But he's so messy." Lavie cried, "The shipment for me comes in a week."

"So...What does he plan to do with you?" Kululu asked. What would be his fate if he didn't prove to be interesting. _And what does she mean met him while he was Saburo?_

"Sell me as a household slave. I suppose it's the best I could have hoped for here. I survive, he gains money. It's not torture." Lavie tried to look on the brightside. "I'm just glad he didn't catch me for his show."

As if on cue, Kululu glanced at the television.

"MUTSUMI'S LOVEY-DOVEY RELATIONSHIP SHOW!" It was a reality show broadcast, a game show basically.

Kululu could hear Saburo's voice as the host. He had a compelling voice easy to strike up emotion in the crowd.

 _So that's where he's been._ Kululu realized.

"As you know it's one of the final episodes of the season." Mutsumi explained, "The couple that our boards have matched up will go through several obstacles, competing with the other couples to make their love grow."

It sounded simple. Sappy and unreal.

"As you know they might die in the obstacles, but hey, who cares? They're aliens!" Mutsumi laughed, "The winning couple will get to live, forced to breed. Their odd cross-breed child or in species child will be auctioned off as a slave, a memorably of this show. The rest of the losing couples will be tortured on live TV. Too bad." Mutsumi's voice laughed again as he had fake pity.

It seemed like a cruel game show. But Mutsumi sounded like he enjoyed it, and it was easy to know that Mutsumi was Saburo. It took a real idiot to not know. _The pekoponians just like to see unnecessary cruelty._

Kululu didn't have a problem with that though as he watched the show and the other aliens who obviously weren't really in love and their romance was for the media's eyes only try desperately to survive he realized what kind of world he had been dropped in.

It was a winner or loser world. There was no in between. And Kululu didn't have a problem with that. He wasn't disgusted by the cruelty or frightened.

 _It's in my own power. I won't be a loser._ Kululu decided. It calmed him to think of the world, this show as a winner/loser scenario, it meant he had some control. And it frightened Kululu to ever think about not having control.

While Mutsumi's show played, Kululu tinkered with some parts making no effort to leave the room, run or free the aliens caged as they begged for him to run or help them. Instead he fixed up his communication device.

He tried to send a message to the only platoon member that he thought might have a chance on this world. Who might be able to survive having taken survivor training.

"I don't really like you corporal Giroro, but I have to warn you. This planet isn't anything like what we predicted. It seems a bit troublesome. On our own I doubt any of us, me included, can survive. I suggest we group up around-" Kululu was cut off as Saburo tapped him on the shoulder.

He didn't squirm against him as he grabbed his communication device and crushed it.

"I can't let you do that." Saburo sighed. He glanced at the room and the TV. "It stinks in here. Can we leave to your guest room?"

"Ku, sure." Kululu nodded. He allowed Saburo to carry him. He'd be slow on his feet anyway.

"You saw that I saw the cages and your show." Kululu realized as Saburo dropped him on his bed. He was quiet for a moment, "Ku, do you intend to put me on your show if I prove myself?"  
Saburo shook his head, "I only use aliens they give to me or I met as Mutsumi." He admitted, "The rest are house hold pets or sold. You don't seem to be boring in the least bit, you're interesting, so likely I won't sell you."

Kululu smiled for a moment. So he had proved himself. "I thought you said you hadn't really formed your opinions about aliens. You're clearly torturing them on your show."

"I haven't formed my opinions yet, I only do that on my show to get by for cash. And for fun." Saburo smiled, "So what did you think of it?" He asked curiously.

"I didn't mind your show. I'm a sick and twisted guy. Ku, ku, ku. It's a winner or loser world." Kululu pointed out, "I understand that more than anyone."  
Saburo smiled. No alien had said they didn't mind his show before. "You've definitely earned your stay! Don't worry, you'll love being my personal slave, unlike those aliens in the cages I give my personal slaves good lives." Saburo's leg twitched as he smiled.

"I don't want to be your slave." Kululu wasn't frightened enough of Saburo to hold his tongue. Instead he was blunt. "It's not that I don't like you, buddy...It's just..." Kululu bit his lip. He had trouble admitting these things but after a shocking near death experience it was easier, "I'd rather be your friend."

Saburo gave a sad smile, "Maybe in a different world. But I don't think that's possible here." He rejected Kululu.

Kululu's hopes dropped but he nodded.

"I won't tell anyone if you stay here. I promise." Saburo eagerly told him.

Kululu shook his head. "I have to leave. You know that. And I hope you won't get in my way of me leaving."

Saburo was quiet for a moment. It was his duty as a human to stop Kululu.

Kululu brought something out of under the bed. It was the reality pen Saburo had scavenged. Kululu could have protected it to keep himself safe, but on a whim he decided to give it to Saburo instead. He handed it over. "It can draw anything. After you use it, it will work only for you." Kululu explained, "It's a reality pen I made. Ku, ku, ku. Draw something and it will come to life."

"You're giving this to me for your freedom?" Saburo asked.

"Nah, I know I could escape here easily now that I'm feeling better. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu knew he was smart, Saburo didn't look like he'd stop him. Kululu was too interesting to hurt. "I'm giving it to you to remember me by."

"A token of friendship, huh?" Saburo smiled for a moment.

Kululu neither confirmed nor denied that. "I need to go though."

Saburo nodded, "Fine. Just don't tell anyone you stayed here."

Kululu turned around, but yet again on another whim he turned back to Saburo for some final words. Instead of speaking he hugged the pekoponian boy.

Maybe it was the desire for companionship or thankfulness that he wasn't dead, but Kululu desperately wanted a hug. And Saburo hugged back smiling.

It was a moment where a human and an alien actually bonded. A rare moment.

"Bye Kululu." Saburo told him.

Kululu nodded and left. He'd always think of Saburo as a friend. Building a quick hover craft, he left the vicinity quickly.

He'd find his platoon mates. And he'd find a way to be safe on this planet.

 _It's kind of nice to think I have a friend out there._ Kululu thought to himself.

* * *

It didn't take more than one day for Saburo to go to the government with the reality pen.

"You should see this." He boasted to the officials.

"It's just some weird teen, don't let him in." The officials growled. But eventually Saburo made it in the building.

He plopped down the reality pen on the desk of one of the higher ups. "The alien known as sergeant Major Kululu made this for me. I thought it was cool for a day until I realized how dangerous it is. It can make weapons."  
"I thought the alien was dead, and that he only had the material to make one which was destroyed." The man picked up the reality pen.

Kululu was dangerous. Saburo drew something to demonstrate how amazing Kululu's technology was.

"How much do you want for this information?" The higher up asked.

"A lot. You owe me a ton of cash for this." Saburo teased.

"Put out top priority into catching the yellow frog alien known as Kululu. He may be the most dangerous alien we've faced yet." The man ordered all his underlings.

The whole world would know about Kululu soon and it was all Saburo's fault. Everybody would be hunting him.

Friendship with an alien didn't matter to him. Even if Kululu wanted it, it could never be. Saburo had to stay loyal to himself.

 _It's a winner or loser world and it seems I'm the winner and you're the loser._ Saburo thought to himself. There game had ended, but he wondered what moves Kululu would pull to try to survive this one?

He couldn't wait to see.

* * *

 **Please review.**

 **Oh yeah, I hope you liked the parties. They'll be a major point in the story.**

 **Saburo's on neither side. Fuyuki and Momoka are part of the sword party.**


	8. Natsumi and Giroro 1

**Finally, the Giroro arc and Giroro and Natsumi chapters.**

* * *

Giroro couldn't hear much out of his communicator besides static.

"Come in, Keroro Platoon, come in!" He yelled loudly. But he didn't hear anything. His communicator must have broken in the crash.

 _Good thing I have good reflexes or else I would have blown up with the rest of the ship._ He had quickly done a back flip and escaped though, but he had bruised a few ribs and most of his things.

He tried to press some buttons on his communicator angrily and annoyed, desperately trying to figure out where his comrades were.

"Instant messaging app? Do our communicators even have that?" Giroro asked perplexed. Nobody was using it except Keroro who had dropped an excited message saying, 'At some place called the Hinata House! Come save me if get in trouble'

"Idiot." Giroro said to himself. He put his communicator away. _Still, he is my platoon leader. I should look for him and get him out of whatever trouble he's found himself in._

And just his luck too, as he stealthy moved around in his anti-barrier he came across a house that looked rather normal- two stories with a red roof, called the Hinata House.

"Keroro's in there." Giroro grit his teeth. He got his weapons ready to charge in.

 _Wait, you're on your own._ Giroro remembered. He tried not to be over-confident and cocky. Zemomo had taught him to try to conceal his anger and think before jumping into action. That was his name, right?

 _I should observe the captors that have Keroro before charging in to save him._ Giroro decided. He had time before the Keron forces came to rescue them from the crash. He needed to think, to stay calm and collected.

He was a warrior. And he was going to destroy these pekoponians. But not because of sheer strength. He'd think his moves through. That way there was no chance to lose. He needed brains and brawn on his side to save Keroro's life.

Giroro went back into the bushes, hiding as he observed the pekoponians on the street.

* * *

Giroro was no idiot, and it didn't take him long to realize that Pekopon wasn't the planet that he had been told about. The pekoponians for one all knew about aliens and hunted them.

 _That's fine. I've been on plenty of planets like these to invade._ Giroro stayed calm. He was a front line soldier.

His hand reached over to his broken communicator, but he stopped himself from telling his platoon mates he was fine. They wouldn't be able to hear him anyway.

Suddenly worry clouded his mind. He'd be fine, but what about Keroro, Tamama and Kululu? Keroro might have had experience as an invader but he was an idiot and although Giroro didn't like to admit it as Keroro's friend it was his job to protect him. Kululu was a jerk but by no means was he physically tough, one his own he would surely die, and for Tamama this was his first mission.

Giroro felt panic at having no whereabouts of his platoon mates, despite the fact that Keroro was likely captured in the Hinata House. _He'd be the type to get captured instantly as a war prisoner._

The idea of invading this planet with only five platoon mates was very slim and it wasn't Giroro's main priority at the moment. It was his life and the life of his comrades. He had a warrior's honor after all.

 _I hate to think about it, but I haven't heard any news on the invasion. Keron might be orbiting around the planet waiting for us._ No reinforcements had arrived, so Giroro had to consider the fact that their new mission was to get themselves off the planet safely.

Giroro wouldn't leave Tamama, Keroro and Kululu to die though. _My main priority is now saving their lives._ He had faith he could avoid capture and stay safe, even if the pekoponians knew about aliens they weren't as strong as him.

Giroro got out of his bushes and moved towards the Hinata House. Climbing up the walls, he staked out a spot in the gutter.

 _Recon mission. I'll figure out what sort of pekoponians I'm up against before attacking and saving Keroro. It might take weeks to set up the proper traps, gain the materials, but as long as I beat them it'll be fine._ Giroro would not risk turning into a war prisoner- he might be his platoon's last hope after all.

So he waited- staked out the location near a window and listened and watched.

Eventually after the hours passed by the door to the room opened and a teenage pekoponian with pink hair walked in. She had her hair done up in pig tails and she looked somewhat muscular. Her left arm was robotic- something Giroro didn't think he'd see on pekoponian. Had it been severed?

Either way she looked tough.

"What an annoying day at school! Yayoi and Satsuki keep bothering me about getting a boyfriend." The pekoponian spoke out loud and dropped herself on her bed, "But I don't have time! I have aliens to smash! Who needs love when I have a job to do to defend my planet? They're so dumb!"

 _Ah...So I see, this pekoponian must be one of Pekopon's last line of defense._ She looked tough, the robotic arm looked quite technologically advanced. Giroro noticed several holes for ammo in her arm. He could admire cool weaponry like that.

 _She looks strong. She looks like the type that would take Keroro prisoner._ Briefly, Giroro wondered if he should reveal himself but as he saw the pekoponian tear up her pillow angrily he decided against it.

Giroro knew if he fought her without knowing how tough she was, without knowing her weaknesses, he risked losing. And he didn't want to be anyone's prisoner. _I'd rather die than be a prisoner and I'll die willingly if I have to make the choice._ Giroro wasn't even frightened. He was a strong warrior and he was prepared to die while laying down his life.

He needed to live though to save his platoon members. Especially Tamama. Tamama was young and didn't deserve this planet. _I had my brother looking out for me when I was that age, he doesn't have anyone._ Giroro wanted to protect him.

Giroro kept on watching the pekoponian girl until she went to sleep.

 _I'll follow her tomorrow, figure out how tough this female really is. Then I'll attack._ Giroro promised himself.

He needed time to prepare.

* * *

Giroro stalked the pekoponian girl for a full weak, he managed to avoid capture and pitch a small camp in the bushes, finding food such as small rodents to cook and using rations. He was an expert survivalist.

But what interested him most was the foe that he had found himself distracted with. She was called Natsumi Hinata at school. And she was strong. But she seemed to have many weaknesses.

 _She's prone to angry outbursts for one._ Giroro thought smugly as he watched her at school again, peering into a small window by the gym.

She wouldn't let anyone talk crap about her. If someone had something to say, they said it to her face or she would grab them with her robot arm and glare straight into their eyes as if she would kill them.

What Giroro found most compelling about Natsumi was that unlike the other pekoponians she seemed to have a clear drive- a goal, and a goal always made someone stronger. She wanted to protect her planet from rotten aliens at whatever cost.

Not only that but she carried herself with great confidence, courage, and not the cocky kind that Giroro was used to. Natsumi seemed to have earned that courage by being tough, that she deserved it. The other pekoponians seemed almost afraid of her.

They would grumble to themselves about her robot arms. "She's a psychopath." They would say to themselves, "Nobody needs to be that devoted to hunting aliens. She deals with aliens more than a social life."

"Excuse me?" Natsumi said kicking the concrete wall. It crumbled a little bit. "Did you say something about me?"

Giroro admired how she would confront her problems. _Stop admiring her! You're just learning about the enemy. Doesn't matter if she's tough. This is just observation._

"We only said that you...You're a little different, I mean who else has a prosthetic arm at school? Did you lose a fight?" Some kid laughed.

Natsumi punched the wall right next to the kid's face. The kid screeched. "You think I would lose a fight?" She laughed.

The kid gulped.

"I...I heard you cut your own arm off." The other student gossiped. "But who would do something like that?"

"I needed a better weapon. An arm was an easy trade off." Natsumi said simply. She stretched her arm, "Care for me to test it on you guys?"

The students ran. "She needs a better role model in life!"

Natsumi frowned. "I don't need anyone except myself."

That wasn't the only instance of Natsumi being picked on in school, Giroro noted. People loved to gossip about his enemy and he was more than fine with them revealing all of Natsumi's secrets. It made her easier to beat.

"You think you're some sort of alien slayer or something?" A tough looking biker guy asked, cracking his knuckles as he glared at Natsumi, the scariest girl and toughest in school. "Or some sort of warrior princess defending the planet? You know teenagers like us have better things to do than politics and fighting."

"Maybe if they don't have a life. I'm working towards my future unlike you idiots." Natsumi frowned, "Warrior princess, I like the sound of that. Maybe if you call me that again I won't kick the living crap out of you." Her robotic fingers stretched as if to demonstrate each one. She grinned.

"I heard that you're just into battles and fighting because your father's in charge of the sword party!" The biker accused, "Weird that you'd side with the shield party after all that."

"Mention my father again and I really will kick the crap out of you." Natsumi threatened.

The biker smiled, like he now knew how to get under Natsumi's skin. "Going to cry? Ohhh is it because your dear daddy abandoned you, choosing your brother over you?"

Natsumi's eyes twitched.

"Maybe you kill only alien males because of your 'daddy issues'" The biker teased.

Natsumi's robotic hand shot out and grabbed the dude's meaty throat and tightened it's grasp on it. The biker gasped.

"It's because men, even my own race, are rather scummy. You've demonstrated that. And I'll remind you that I'd kill you if it wasn't illegal. But if you ever so much as mention any sort of remark like that again I won't care." Natsumi's grasp tightened.

The biker gurgled. He couldn't respond.

"My mother, who's a lot better than that sword party, might I remind you, heads the shield party. So I'd easily be able to get out of trouble." She tightened her grasp again. "I wonder how it feels to have human blood on my robotic hand."

The biker's eyes seemed to be begging and Natsumi dropped him.

"Cross me again and I suppose I'll find out." She smiled. She turned away as the biker cried and gasped.

 _She's strong._ Giroro realized. He had picked up bits of information about the two party system of this world, the sword and shield party, but what interested him most was Natsumi.

He couldn't deny that he was excited by the aspect of their battle. She'd be a strong enemy to face. And when he beat her he'd be all the stronger.

He was giddy with excitement. He couldn't wait to beat Natsumi.

He had enough information to take her down, about her temper, how she relied on her robotic arm. He checked a bag of supplies he had, he had one pellet that would destroy technology if he threw it on the ground courtesy of Kululu.

Natsumi would be powerless without her arm. And he'd easily be able to beat her.

* * *

After a week of surveying Natsumi, Giroro broke into her house while she was out shopping. He easily set up traps and bombs everywhere with very hard to see wire.

He then waited in her room.

 _Just in case she gets here. But I doubt she can survive my bombs._ He hadn't seen Keroro, perhaps Natsumi was keeping him someplace else, but he'd search the house more thoroughly after she was dead.

He heard the door open downstairs and he heard some of his bombs blow up. He had made sure to set up the pellet so that Natsumi couldn't use her robot arm.

She'd have to literally beat him with one of her hands tied behind her back. And he was sure that was impossible.

"Good-bye Natsumi." Giroro grinned.

Suddenly another bomb blew up.

"No way, did it take more than one to get her?" Giroro asked. More and more kept exploding as the room shook.

Suddenly the door flew open and Natsumi was there, glaring at the small frog alien on her bed. Her arm was hanging to her side, unable to be used.

"How did you survive?" Giroro growled, "I made sure to put the bombs in all of your blind spots."

Natsumi glared. "I felt like something was watching me. Was it you? I have to give you props, I didn't realize that an alien was stalking me. That's the first time someone's gotten past my defenses."

Giroro grinned. So they were both impressed by the other.

"I'll get past those defenses again to kill you." Giroro growled.

"I doubt that. You only get one victory." Natsumi jumped up as Giroro shot a rocket launcher at her, it flew into the wall. "Obviously I set your bombs off by throwing some potatoes at them. Running past them before they exploded also worked." Natsumi glared. She glanced at Giroro's weapons, "An invader?" She assumed.

Giroro grinned proudly. "I'm touched you knew."

He threw a barrage of bullets at Natsumi again, but she quickly evaded him. And before he knew it she was in front of him.

"You don't have your weapon to relay on." Giroro hissed.

Natsumi brought her arm with human skin up. "I don't need it to beat you." She punched him in the face. He felt her knuckles dig into his cheek.

He was sent flying out the window. He had lost.

 _What...What's happening?_ Giroro realized. _She beat me? But I thought I calculated for everything? Was it a mistake of mine...?_

Time seemed to slow down as he realized he had lost. _She really is a warrior princess. She's the strongest warrior I've ever met. I've never met anyone like her._

It wasn't a mistake of his. Natsumi was just too strong for him. He felt his heart beating in a way he had never felt and weird butterflies in his stomach.

Fighting had never given him this sort of joy before. But he knew what the feeling was.

 _...Is this love? Oh no...Oh no! How could I be such an idiot to fall for a girl for punching me through a window?_ It was his ideal love story. He was that much of an idiot.

Because no matter how prepared Giroro wanted to be, he was still an idiot deep down. And he had fallen in love with the enemy.

He fell to the ground, not dead. But he wished Natsumi would come out and kill him. After all his heart was her prisoner, and that was worse than anything she could do to him.

He heard the glass door slide open as she walked out. He didn't even dare to move. He just stared at the sky realizing how pitiful his situation was. He wasn't getting out of it.

She knelt down next to him. Giroro wasn't frightened. What reason did he have to be frightened of these pekoponians.

"You lost. You're my slave now, just like all the rest." Natsumi whispered.

Giroro jolted up. "I'll never be your slave!" He might have been in love with her, but he'd rather die than literally be a prisoner. "Why does a warrior princess like you even need slaves anyway? Just kill me and get it over with!"

Natsumi smiled for a moment, "Warrior princess, huh?" She thought to herself.

Giroro blushed. He hadn't meant to call her that.

She stood up and offered her hand. "Well, you're new to this planet, so I'll give you an orientation. You thought you'd come here to invade but you obviously got your butt kicked by me instead." She grinned, "And by our law as the person who's beaten you, you're mine to do with as I please." Natsumi glanced over, "My name's Natsumi by the way, but you already know that I assume, stalker." She hissed.

"Giroro." Giroro covered his mouth. Why had he given her his name?

"I myself like to collect pretty boys. Call it my harem of exotic aliens." Natsumi told him, "Those are the slaves I keep."

"I'm not one of those." Giroro said gruffly, "So just get it over and kill me."

He briefly remembered something that someone had said about Natsumi. _She only kills male aliens._ So was this a ruse?

What was going on?

She leaned down and touched Giroro's scar briefly. Giroro could feel his face heat up. "I like your scar." Natsumi decided, "I suppose I can dress you up in funny outfits for me."

Giroro frowned. Kululu did enough of that already.

"I've decided. You can live for now." Natsumi nodded, "You can be my sex slave."

Giroro's mouth dropped open. That was the type of slaves Natsumi kept? He would have never guessed.

 _So that's why she doesn't have a boyfriend._ He realized with dread. Did she hate aliens or was she an alien lover?

He was disgusted and both turned on at the same time. This love feeling was confusing. And what disgusted his most was that he was intrigued at the aspect of being Natsumi's slave.

He had turned over a new leaf. And he realized almost immediately how pathetic he was.

He was doomed.

* * *

 **I just wanted to assure you in case you thought something was going to happen that there will be no sexual assault in this story, do not fret. That is not the kind of torture I will put any of these characters through.**

 **Near death experiences and other tortures are still on though.**

 **Please review.**


	9. Natsumi and Giroro 2

**My sisters were playing animal crossing loudly in the room while I tried to concentrate so this chapter might not be the best.**

 **"Go onto the boat to sell your things!" Might be somewhere in here. Ever try to write when other people are talking? I tried to play music loudly to drown them out.**

 **Anyway another Giroro and Natsumi chapter.**

* * *

Giroro was just sitting on Natsumi's couch in horror. He- a proud keronian soldier, was now Natsumi's thing to do with as she pleased.

He had been beaten, his dignity had been stripped. And what horrified him the most was that he no longer cared. There was one thing or person in his mind and that was Natsumi. Love at first punch had very much applied to him and he was deep in it.

He didn't know what to do. So he just sat silently in shock.

* * *

Aki came home, parking her many giant large beasts in the yard. She was a beast tamer and a pretty good one at that. She had conquered her fears of animals and instead created them to be her puppets.

Seeing the destruction to her house it was easy to guess what had happened. Another alien had attacked her and her daughter and Natsumi most likely turned them into her slave.

She stepped into the kitchen and peered into the living room, hoping to see whatever poor alien sucker Natsumi had picked up this time.

It was some weird frog red frog alien. He looked gruff and tough, but when Natsumi turned her back he would look at her with such wonder, such love, it was very clear he was dazed by her attractive nature.

Aki beckoned her daughter forward into the room.

"Just a second, Giroro. My Mom's home. I'll get you settled in soon." Natsumi waved good-bye to Giroro, glaring at him as she left as if to keep him there.

Aki sighed and crossed her arms. "Another one? Why didn't you just kill this one?"

"I've turned him into my sex slave." Natsumi said honestly, "Just like I do to most of them. You should be used to this by now."

Aki rubbed her head. She really did feel sorry for these poor aliens almost. Aliens were evil, but what Natsumi did to them...They didn't have a chance. "He won't pass your tests. He obviously finds you attractive. You're not going to get what you're looking for with this one."

"I know." Natsumi said softly, "He thinks he's my sort of sex slave, but he's obviously into it. I mean he hasn't even tried to run." She smashed her fist on the counter, "This is why I hate aliens. They're all terrible. But I'm not going to kill someone good. I need to prove that he's evil before I kill him."

"By seducing the poor guy? Just put the sucker out of his misery." Aki frowned. Natsumi didn't need to make Giroro think he was going to live by being her sex slave and then being into it, and killing him for hitting on her because he thought it was his job.

"All men are pigs. He'll prove that more than anything. And then I won't feel any guilt whatsoever when I end his life." Natsumi said coldly. "So stay out of my affairs. You and I both know that I won't actually sleep with him. His title is only for show."

Aki nodded. She was glad that her daughter wasn't banging an alien, but Natsumi sure did have a weird habit.

"You can continue talking to him." She wondered how quickly this one would fail before he begged Natsumi for sex, thinking that was what Natsumi wanted, signifying his doom.

Aki decided to stay out of her daughter's affairs.

Natsumi hurried back to the room. Giroro hadn't moved. "That was my Mom. She just came home from work." Natsumi explained.

Giroro frowned. _Her Mom? I didn't see her much around this place when I was staking things out._

"So I want to put some ground rules about your slavery." Natsumi put up her fingers to start counting down, "You will not try to escape or start any trouble. If you try to invade I will kill you."

Giroro nodded, that made sense.

"You can live in my room, I guess. The fridge is yours to raid, I don't know what you can eat." Natsumi shrugged.

 _That's not really slavery. That sounds more like I'm just some roommate._ Giroro thought to himself.

"When we consummate our relationship will be up to me. There is no need for you to initiate any sort of sexual contact." Natsumi glared.

Giroro nodded. _So...It will just be a surprise for me._ He gulped. There wasn't an odd sort of fear at this statement. More anticipation that he tried to push down. Pushing it down didn't help it at all.

"I don't understand why you...Um...Need a sex slave." Giroro coughed awkwardly, "Does...Does your own race not satisfy you?"

He couldn't blame her if she was a little out-of-species. After all, he was quickly learning that about himself.

Natsumi frowned. "It's because all men are pigs. I don't want a boyfriend. This is better and easier for me." She shrugged.

Giroro was about to defend his sex that they weren't all pigs, but then realized out of most of the men he had met that was sort of true. _I think the only one who hasn't ever had a creepy pervert comment is my stand up brother and Zabubu._ The two non-pigs.

And he couldn't really defend himself. After all his eyes were wandering all over Natsumi's body.

"There must be someone out there that you like of your race though," Giroro commented, "Maybe someone out there isn't too terrible." He realized quickly that his question was just based on trying to figure out if Natsumi currently had a crush.

 _I'm pathetic, aren't I?_ Giroro thought to himself.

"Honestly when I just started going through puberty I did start showing somewhat of an interest in boys." Natsumi admitted, "I mean I don't mind how they look. It's just that back then there was nobody who shared my interests. They weren't as tough as me and they didn't care about joining the army to defend the planet. They didn't care. They were shallow."

Giroro's eyes sparkled. _Those are my interests! Mine!_ He smiled. _If I was on your planet I would have been the guy you were looking for!_

"So what happened for you to start collecting pretty boy aliens?" Giroro asked. "It would make sense if you just kept distant from them."

"When I was about twelve I was attacked by a creepy alien." Natsumi took a sip of some hot water, "Just like all you terrible male aliens he jeered at my developing body, feeling I wasn't tough and just some sort of disgusting walking sexualization or something. I felt insulted and demeaned so I taught him a lesson." Natsumi grinned. That was when she had decided to give the aliens what they wanted. Take them home, make them feel like they would have her and then end them violently. "I told him he didn't deserve me, but I decided to do exactly as he had done to me, sexualizing him. He was humanoid and pretty enough to be kept in my house as part of my collection and that's when it started." Natsumi explained.

Giroro nodded. That made a little sense. He looked around though, "Where is he now?" He was unaware that Natsumi hadn't actually done anything with him. She had killed him.

"I grew bored of him." Natsumi gave a sinister smile. Giroro could guess what Natsumi's boredom was.

Giroro sighed. _She's so cool! She just kills whoever wronged her. She's such a tough warrior princess._ He swooned. _I...I wish Natsumi was a keronian, if we were on the same side she'd be my perfect woman. We would have been so happy together if we weren't enemies._

He knew though that they were enemies. So he had to stuff his growing feelings down. This love was just not meant to be. It would have never worked out.

 _I'm a warrior not a lover. It doesn't matter how sorry I feel for her or how much I like her I need to escape and find my platoon mates._ Giroro tried to shake his head desperately. He had to get Natsumi out of his head.

He couldn't follow her rules. He had to escape. He wouldn't just accept the conditions she had thrust on him.

She might have had his heart but she could never have his body. He would escape like his life depended on it.

He remained unaware that it did depend on it.

* * *

He wouldn't lose his spirit. He would fight back. And throughout the days of imprisonment, he tried multiple times. He lay in wait while she was at school setting up traps and trying to run away.

He put Natsumi's life in danger, but she'd always punch him in the face, deflecting his gun fire. She always had such a strong warrior spirit.

He tried to escape 12 times. All more extreme and stunning than the last time. Sometimes he'd be close to getting out of the door, but Natsumi would press a button and he'd fall through a floor panel and end up back in her room.

He tried so many times. And he always glared at her when he was on the ground, hissing and bruised and battered.

"You can't imprison me, Pekoponian." Giroro hissed.

"It looks like I already did." Natsumi would smugly say. He wasn't going to leave as the days turned to weeks.

Eventually Giroro was fully bruised and battered. Their fights would last full days, but it wasn't that he didn't enjoy them.

Natsumi looked down at him as she polished her robotic arm. "You know, you're the first alien that's fought back so much." It was an observation, but it sounded a bit like respect.

Giroro smiled. He knew what their relationship truly was. They respected each other as enemies.

He could live with that.

He tried to get up desperately, from their latest battle. It was night. "Let's take a break. I can try to escape tomorrow." He offered.

He knew he couldn't win this particular battle.

Natsumi frowned. She didn't want him to try to escape at all.

"I'm going to go take a bath then and cook up some dinner." Natsumi scowled.

"I can cook something simple." Giroro offered. He had seen some yams in her fridge. It was time to actually make them.

Natsumi looked at him suspiciously like he was trying to poison her, but then nodded. She'd see what he had in store.

In a few moments she came back to the kitchen to see Giroro with some roasted sweet potatoes.

"This isn't a peace offering, pekoponian." He said gruffly. "It's just a small break."

Natsumi took the roasted potato. She took a large bite out of it. _I love these things._ "You make them pretty well."

Giroro grinned. That was what he wanted to hear.

"I still don't understand why...Why you're being nice to me." Natsumi frowned, "You're my slave. Why would you make me delicious food? Are you already used to this life?"

Giroro shook his head. "The food is a break from the war. I'll never give up against you." He declared. "We fought well, we're both fatigued. And I'm not being 'nice' as you call it. I just don't see myself as your slave. I will never be a pekoponian's slave. If you have a problem with that, kill me, but I will never stop fighting back." Giroro proclaimed.

Natsumi nodded, chewing her potato thoughtfully. She scooted in her chair closer to Giroro. "...You know this is the first moment I've actually had a real conversation with an alien." She admitted, "Eaten a meal like normal people with one."

"This is a break in a battle. Not a normal meal!" Giroro hissed. But Natsumi wouldn't listen. Instead she was looking at the potato thoughtfully.

She wasn't poisoned yet. "I've always just killed aliens. Never talked to them."

"I've killed a lot of my enemies too." Giroro bragged, "But...I suppose I've never found myself in a situation like this either. I never felt the need to learn about an enemy."

"Why this time then?" Natsumi asked. Was it because he was her sex slave?

"It's best to learn about your enemy if you want to beat them." Giroro said honestly.

Natsumi was silent as she set down a cup of water. "I'm tired." She said loudly. "Let's go to bed."

 _T-together...?_ Giroro thought to himself. He tried not to explode. He followed her despite his better judgment.

She usually let him sleep in a tent in her room, but this time she pat her bed. "You can sleep with me tonight. In my bed." She cooed. She looked at him almost seductively.

Giroro gulped. "I...I suppose refusing isn't an option. Is...Is this the moment of consummation that you were talking about?"

"No. I just want to sleep. I'm tired." Natsumi frowned. It was clear as she unbuttoned her shirt and took it off to change into her pajamas that this was more than her just being tired.

Giroro looked away out of politeness. But he got into the bed with her.

 _I suppose this will be one of the first tests. I bet he'll try to touch me or check me out or something._ Natsumi grinned. The ones who pretended to be nice were usually the worst. She was sure they were terrible even on their planets.

Giroro didn't look over to her unbuttoned shirt though. Instead he lay down. "Good night I suppose then, Natsumi."

Natsumi waited for anything. For him to jump at her or try something, but instead he tried to curl up in her bed and be comfortable.

She was confused. He honestly wasn't trying anything. As she lay down, trying to drop her guard so he could attack, she noticed how comfortable it was to have another person in her bed. Honestly another person and just to have them by her side.

It felt nice. She put her one human arm around Giroro, pulling him closer as he slept. He didn't seem to notice. Instead he nuzzled up sub-consciously but politely.

Natsumi smiled to herself. She had never felt this comfort before. _It's nice._ She realized. It was nice to have Giroro in her bed.

Maybe he wasn't like other aliens. Maybe Giroro wasn't as bad as she thought.

* * *

Giroro was still asleep when Aki sneaked into Natsumi's room. She picked Giroro up out of the bed. Putting a finger to her lips to shush him, she dragged him outside of the room.

"You're still alive." She remarked.

"You're the mother of the house. Or the general I suppose." Giroro glared. Was she going to try to kill him too? He wasn't going to be Aki's sex slave. That was an honor for Natsumi only.

He was glad he had slept so well.

"My daughter's learned more about you than any other alien that's stayed here. You two are similar in a way. You're much too alike. And it's rare that someone lives this long." Aki hissed. "So for that, to protect Natsumi from whatever evil you have planned, I have to kill you."

There was growling and hissing as she opened a door. Giant cats with huge teeth leaped towards Giroro.

"I'm a beat master. I give terrifyingly normal animals to the laboratories and they gene splice them and turn them into these, making sure they're completely loyal to me and can not refuse my commands. I've told them to kill you." Aki glared.

Giroro grit his teeth as he jumped out of their clutches. He smiled. "Too bad you have mostly cats."

"Why is that?" Aki asked.

Giroro pulled out a grenade. "Because I'm great with them." He threw a grenade over and some of the cats chased it. He then flung himself on one of their backs and pet it under it's ears.

To Aki's surprise it started purring.

"Who's the most pretty kitty in the world?" Giroro coeed in a soft voice. "You are! You're the best!"

The cats dropped like flies as Giroro managed to befriend each of Aki's beasts.

"I'm getting dogs next." Aki frowned. She needed to go to work anyway. She sighed. Killing Giroro would have to wait.

Giroro glared at her. He knew he was on her hit-list, but at least he was prepared.

Eventually Natsumi woke up to see Giroro sitting on a cat's belly and petting it.

"What." She looked totally surprised.

"I named her Ms. Furbottom!" Giroro smiled, "Isn't that a great name?" It was a terrible name. "Catch the grenades kitty. Retrieve them!" Giroro threw grenades around. Ms. Furbottom chased after them, hitting them away.

Natsumi couldn't believe it. She had never seen anyone befriend her mother's beasts. Despite herself she started laughing.

"W-what's wrong?" Giroro asked, looking at her.

Natsumi wiped away some tears. He had never heard her laugh before. "It's just so unreal. You're so funny!"

Giroro didn't think he was funny, but he liked hearing Natsumi laugh. He smiled as she laughed.

 _I wonder what things would be like if Giroro and I lived together just as friends. If the world wasn't like this and everybody didn't hate aliens. It might have been nice._ Natsumi knew that could never be though. She wondered if there was a possibility of hiding Giroro from the authorities and just living with him like normal. But that was impossible.

In a different world, thinking of them being friends seemed nice. But although Giroro was nice, she'd have to kill him eventually.

It was nice to spend time with him though for some reason as the two started learning more and more about each other.

* * *

Giroro liked spending time with Natsumi, getting to know her. But he knew their tentative friendship and relationship couldn't last forever.

The dreams and nightmares of what could be happening to his three platoon mates worried him. But if he couldn't leave the Hinata house he couldn't save them. And he now knew that Keroro was not here. Hinata must have been a common last name.

 _I need to save them. I need to go to them._ Giroro knew this. But Natsumi wouldn't let him. He might have to hurt her for his platoon mates, to save them.

During their nightly sessions of eating sweet potatoes together, he drugged one of the potatoes with a sleeping serum. Natsumi now trusted him enough to not check for poison.

As she bit into the potato and swallowed it, she fell to the ground. Her eyes widened as she realized what had happened.

"I'm sorry, Natsumi. I have to find my platoon mates." And Giroro really was sorry. He would never see Natsumi again.

Natsumi tried to get up, to reach over to Giroro to strangle him. "Traitor!" She felt betrayed. She had trusted him. _This is why I never should have trusted an alien. Why did I think we might have been friends for even a moment? Why did I enjoy spending time with him?_

Giroro didn't want to see Natsumi's face as she cursed him and fell asleep. He turned his back to her.

"Good-bye forever, Natsumi." I will not forget you.

And he escaped the Hinata house, running to the forests.

He pulled out his small broken communication device almost immediately. He had gathered enough materials at Natsumi's house to fix it at least a little bit. He managed to fix it up to get some of the recordings by his platoon mates. Some of the conversations they had left.

"Don't worry about me, guys! I'm living with a nice rich girl. I live in luxury!" Tamama's voice was on a speaker. "Look up the Nishizawa mansion if you hear this. I'm there."

Giroro felt more peaceful at that knowledge. _So Tamama's fine._ He felt relieved. But then Tamama kept talking.

"Mr. Sergeant's fine too. He lives with Momocchi's boyfriend and they're like best friends. He's totally happy so I doubt he'll be seeing any of you guys. Me and him will just be totally lovey-dovey while Kululu and Giroro do whatever weird things they want. Bye-bye!" Tamama turned off the speaker.

Giroro's eyes widened. Keroro was fine too? _He abandoned the mission to befriend a pekoponian? He's totally fine?_ Giroro felt betrayed by his best friend. Why hadn't Keroro looked for him?

He scrolled through the rest of the messages, quickly hearing about Keron leaving as well- the goal was now to survive and invade.

Giroro dropped to the ground, throwing his communication device on the ground in anger. Keron had abandoned them?

 _I trusted them! I trusted them all!_ He was now stuck on this planet forever. There was no real mission. His friends were gone and he didn't care about finding out where Kululu was. He was losing hope.

All he was was a keron soldier. If they had left him, he wasn't anything. He felt pointless, worthless.

Keroro had abandoned him too.

 _If everyone has abandoned me I should have just stayed with Natsumi. She made me feel whole._ Why had he left her? She was the one good thing about this planet.

He didn't need Keroro or Keron. He had her. But he had ruined that relationship by betraying her trust. Now he had nothing.

He stood up slowly. He had to go back. For once as he looked into his heart he realized exactly what he wanted. And it wasn't too help the traitor Keroro or Keron, it was to be with Natsumi.

Natsumi was his home now. She was his purpose.

But he had to much honor to apologize. _I know. I'll come back and fight her! When she beats me she'll take me as her prisoner just like she did before. Then it will be back as normal._

His heart was hers. There was no point in not giving his body too. He smiled and headed back to Natsumi's house.

Natsumi was very mad that Giroro had escaped. She was gathering all her weapons when he slammed the door open.

"I'm back. And I'm ready to have a re-match and fight you again. Don't think you'll win this thing." Giroro hissed.

Natsumi looked surprised. "W-why did you return? You were free!" Was he really that stupid.

Giroro shot at her. Natsumi dodged. Was this his way of begging her to take him back?

She smiled and decided to take what he was offering. She didn't mind having him as her prisoner after all.

Natsumi dodged several of his attacks as she got closer and closer. Quickly she plunged her hand at his throat.

"You're my prisoner." She quickly put a collar around his neck. "And you won't ever leave again." She hissed.

Giroro smiled. He was fine with that. There was no place he would rather be than by her side.

 _Things were left unfinished here. I can't just leave._ His heart and now his body belonged to her. She had beaten him as he was punched into a wall.

"Even with this collar I won't let you beat me. I'll always fight against you." He put on a tough front. It was all a lie though.

Natsumi glared at him still hurt by his betrayal. But she gave him a quick nod. She'd allow him back into her house.

Giroro smiled to himself.

 _I'll be a good war prisoner this time._ Giroro decided. _This is my second chance. And I have honor._ He wanted to pretend he wasn't there willingly after all. He was a prisoner. That was all.

He was happy to be back with Natsumi though.

* * *

Natsumi was still very mad at Giroro when she went to school the next day.

"We have something very exciting happening today, a transfer student!" The teacher announced, "And a famous one at that. She's from the ninja clan- the knights who protect the people."

A door opened and a girl with a long green pony-tail walked in. She wore sort of sleek, black scientific armor all around her body. Natsumi couldn't see her eyes because she wore a face mask- the mark of the ninja tribe. None of them ever showed their faces wearing fox like masks instead.

She noticed a small sort of shuriken star drawn onto her outfit. "I'm Koyuki Azumaya!" The girl bowed, "It's a real pleasure to meet you!" She threw a knife at the ceiling to hold one of the ceiling panels on.

"Koyuki...The janitor could have taken care of that if it fell." The teacher sighed.

Koyuki was weird. She carried knives wherever she went.

Natsumi smiled. She related to wanting to fight. Maybe this girl was as weird as her. And she always admired the ninja clan. They were like knights, everyone thought of them as sort of superheroes protecting the common folk.

Koyuki sat down next to Natsumi and looked at her. Natsumi looked distant.

"Natsumi Hinata. It's real nice to meet you." Natsumi smiled.

Koyuki drew closer as if she was trying to smell Natsumi. "Hmm..." She paused to herself. "Can I ask you something weird?"

"You're going to anyway." Natsumi shrugged.

Koyuki seemed to relax as if almost mischievously. "Have you ever met an alien species called keronian?"

Natsumi tensed up. _What does she want with Giroro's species?_ She wondered. She didn't answer. But she knew this girl had some sort of connection to Giroro.

Koyuki would be an interesting classmate to have.

* * *

 **Please review. So yeah...I was going to have Dororo's chapter be next, but...Uhhh...I don't really have a legitimate excuse on why Kululu gets to be next again.**

 **I am sorry. There is no excuse.**


	10. Aki and Kululu

**Another chapter. Sorry, I skipped to Kululu pretty quick. Why? I have no reason. I just like Kululu and all my stories have kurumois and I needed to get to the kurumois.**

* * *

It didn't take any more than a few days for Kululu to realize that he was the number one public enemy. Posters and warnings were all over the town talking about him, with a hefty reward for finding him and turning him into the government.

From the knowledge that Kululu carefully gathered, it seemed that he was the most advanced alien that the pekoponians had ever come across. They had discovered the reality pen that he had given to Saburo.

"He was very smart." Saburo would say at press reports that Kululu watched, "He gave me this as a gift. Never knew he could make anything this great."

Kululu felt anger at first at Saburo for selling him out, then he felt hurt. _I trusted him. I tried to relate to him, make us the same. I...I thought he'd be my only ally on this world._

But Saburo had sold him out. For a lot of cash he had told the government about Kululu and his talents, and now most of the resources of the planet were dedicated to hunting him.

He didn't have a name. Pictures of his face were only the ones that satellites had taken during his fight with the Angol- his face plastered with fear as if he was defeatable. Kululu was a means to an end, nothing more.

He shivered at the cold, humid air of pekopon as he hid from all the people looking at him. His shaking during the nights hadn't stopped and his one bit of happiness- knowing Saburo, had now been broken.

He was going to die here. He was still decently injured and would not be able to escape if he was discovered.

 _I need to find a place that looks like it has security that's easy to penetrate. Take it over, brainwash the pekoponians with my headphones and then rest there for months possibly._ Kululu decided. He tried not to think about Saburo.

After all, he might do the same for cash, selling someone out. He wanted to rationalize the betrayal that had happened to him. He needed to rationalize it.

But Kululu knew that he might not do the same if he actually cared about someone. Saburo hadn't cared. He had always been honest about that. Kululu had just been desperate to have someone who cared.

Limping during the darkness of the night, Kululu eventually pulled himself off of the streets. He had two goals. Find a place defenseless and find his platoon mates. Not because he cared for their safety but because for once he needed them.

He was defenseless. _Tamama's an idiot. He has no experience. He couldn't help me here._ Kululu decided to leave him be and not track him. Tamama might not even offer the company he needed.

His mind briefly flitted to Keroro, he had admired his platoon leader for a bit. But after crashing on Pekopon and hearing no news of his impressive nature it was becoming more and more clear that Kululu had been conned and Keroro really was an idiot and it wasn't an act. So Keroro was out too.

That meant the only person who might be able to help Kululu, might be able to save his life, was Giroro, the last platoon member. They had different abilities and together they worked very well. Giroro was fun to tick off and they had a terrible relationship but Kululu needed him, something he didn't like to think about.

So Kululu went off looking for Giroro.

Eventually he happened upon a place that Giroro's signal from the microchip he had placed in him secretly was going off. A quick glance at the place made it look like Giroro wasn't in it though- after all it looked like it was in a perfect state and Giroro would have fought against his pekoponian captors with everything he had.

"Must have been a mistake." Kululu couldn't see Giroro being a willing slave as he glanced at the sign labeled 'Hinata House'. Giroro was the least likely to try to befriend the enemy or help them with anything, but the house looked quite comfortable.

The security didn't look all that great from the outside, so Kululu went to the backyard and sneaked in through the sliding glass door.

There was a woman in the kitchen making some coffee. A pekoponian woman with blue hair.

"Ku, ku, ku. You'll be the first I kill!" Kululu laughed, pressing his headphones to make sure that she collapsed.

The tall woman turned around but she began to fall. She gave him a small smirk and the door was ripped open as several large cats that Kululu's sound waves didn't effect properly ran into the room.

"Catch him and bring him to me." The woman ordered. She smiled as if she was just waiting for an alien to walk into her house and challenge her.

Kululu couldn't outrun large cats and the cats didn't care to play nice. Clawing and raking his already wounded body, they grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and picked him up.

The woman stood up. "So another alien has tried to sneak into my house. I suppose it's better that I find you before my daughter. I'm not letting you hurt her. Not like that other one is bound to do."

"So you're a Mom, huh?" Kululu tried not to be frightened. He looked down hoping she wouldn't recognize his face from the posters. _I can use this to benefit me. Mother's are weak. I can use their love for their children to save my life and let myself out._ He couldn't struggle against the beasts. They were probably genetically modified.

"I'll probably be the last person you ever see." The woman pushed up her glasses, "You should be pretty unhappy that you ran into Aki Hinata of all people- leader of the shield party. I don't take kindly to aliens attacking me."

 _Crap! The leader of the shield party? She must be tough then._ Kululu tried to stay calm and think things through.

Aki pressed a button on a remote. The kitchen table disappeared and was replaced by a lab table. "I don't play with my food. I kill it quickly."

Kululu knew this was just a threat, but he felt his hands become sweaty and his eyes become wide with fear. Memories flashed through his mind at his previous near death experience with the Angol girl.

It was happening again. He was going to die.

 _N-no. No! No!_ Kululu's mind screamed as he desperately tried to free himself. He was weak, he couldn't. And he couldn't focus, couldn't use his mind to think out of this mess. All he could think about was the nauseous and clammy fear as he felt himself desperately try not to cry.

He didn't want to die. He was still alone. Still purposeless.

Aki pulled him out of her cat's mouth and strapped him to her lab table. Kululu tried to struggle against the cuffs, but they were tougher than him.

 _There's only two choices in this situation. She realizes who I am and turns me over to the government or kills me now. Both options mean death._ Kululu realized. There was no third option.

Panic and near death experiences seemed to make him try to desperately try to hope. He almost begged his platoon mates to burst in and save him. But nobody would be there for him. He was a jerk till the end. Nobody cared.

He waited for Saburo to come, to save him like last time. But a pekoponian wouldn't save his life either.

 _I'm on my own. Nobody is going to save me this time._ Kululu realized.

"Good-bye little alien." Aki brought out a sharp knife, bringing it closer to Kululu's throat.

Kululu wanted to scream. "W-wait!" He said desperately, "You...You won't be able to kill me."

"We can see." Aki's eye twitched.

He had to talk himself out of this. What could he do to keep Aki from thinking calmly? "If you kill me your daughter dies. I've poisoned her food and only I have the antidote." Kululu lied.

Aki's daughter who she cared so much for was the key.

Aki looked frightened for a moment. She moved her knife away. "Tell me the antidote." She took the bait, desperately.

"Ku, ku, ku. You'll never get it." Kululu mocked. He knew that she had a lot of utensils and knives, and that she could torture him to get this non-existant antidote, but he wasn't afraid of torture.

 _Knowledge helps get rid of fears. I need her to torture me._ Kululu realized. It would be painful, but if he simulated what the pekoponians might put him through when he was handed over to the government, he'd be less frightened.

He needed to get rid of this near death experience fear. And the only way he could imagine to alleviate it was pain. It was shock therapy. And he'd make himself go through it.

Aki fell for the scheme. She jammed a fork into his side.

Kululu didn't scream out in pain. Instead he swallowed the pain, just laughing. "Ku, ku, ku."

"You will tell me, or I can't promise how your body will turn out after this. I am a master of torture. When one of my beasts doesn't do something right, I am forced to teach them a lesson." Aki hissed, "You are just like that. An animal. A beast."

"Well, nobody's been able to torture me yet. Ku, ku, ku. And I doubt you'll be able to either." Kululu bragged.

This just challenged Aki more. She twisted the fork inside of him.

Kululu closed his eyes letting whatever happened to his body happened. Mallets could crush his fingers, his skin could be brutally torn off one by one, and he could be strangled until he couldn't breathe.

But he knew he'd survive. So it didn't matter. He could just go to another place and space out. As long as he was in the darkness he was safe so he didn't have to deal with any of this.

 _I'm sergeant Major Kululu. There's no reason to be afraid._ Even though he tried not to focus on what was happening to his body as Aki pried open his mouth desperately and closed her hands over his mouth and nose until he was desperately squirming for air and his face was turning purple, he focused on one thing- how the cuffs worked. He tried to move his arms just slightly figuring out which place they were weakest.

If he squirmed his head around his headphones could be hit open and wires would come out. As soon as Aki was bored he could pick the lock and escape.

"You have a lot of injuries." Aki realized and hissed, "You've been through this before."

Kululu didn't talk. "Ku, ku, ku. Thank that angolian girl you pekoponians are keeping. Luckily keronian organs heal quickly."

Aki frowned. His body was mostly purple, his blood hadn't even started to clot, but he was still laughing. None of this was working as small parts of what little muscle Kululu had was exposed from what she had torn.

"I'll get Natsumi to the doctors myself!" She decided. She was wasting time. She needed to save her daughter. So bored, she turned away and left. "When I come back, you will die."

Kululu smiled and didn't say anything. _I won't be here when you come back._

As soon as she left the room, he squirmed his head around popping open the headphones. Picking the lock with his wires his cuffs open as he ignored the throbbing pain in his fingers and freed his legs. He then dropped onto the ground, ignoring the trail of blood.

He needed to get out of there before Aki realized who he was. He needed to run.

* * *

Kululu didn't know that the trail of his blood was the perfect scent and flavor for Aki's animals to follow. He was too weak to run, so instead each movement he made was clever, figuring out how to best hide himself and when to move. But no matter how far away he ran from the Hinata house the beasts growled and followed him.

He eventually collapsed face first in the dirt. His hands were shaking.

 _No...They'll bring me back! I can't let that happen._ He wouldn't be tortured again. He would just die.

Suddenly someone jumped down from the tree. The girl with the long green hair pulled out a sword and sliced at the beasts. The beasts fell down.

"He's my prey. An evil alien must be delivered to the authorities. They will rule how to punish him." The girl said. Kululu couldn't see her face, just that she had an odd fox mask on.

He was the evil alien. And despite all he had done, he was going to be taken away. He would be killed and punished anyway. He lost consciousness as the girl grabbed him.

* * *

Kululu woke up in a large conference room.

"So it's decided. The keronian named as Kululu will be handed over to the sword party to aid in the development of a spaceship, is that what you want, Haru?" Someone asked.

The man known as Haru who had short pink hair nodded. He had an emblem of a sword on his coat.

 _Making a spaceship? So I won't die?_ Kululu wondered. He looked down at his arms. Although he had been bandaged he had cuffs and was chained up.

Haru walked over to him as many of the other government officials left the room. A boy who resembled him with dark blue hair was standing by his side.

"You going to tell him, Fuyuki?" Haru asked.

"No. My pet doesn't need to know we found him." Fuyuki shook his head, "All you need is this one, right? Not mine?"

Haru nodded.

Kululu struggled against the chains. Desperately as he realized what was happening he tried to fall out of his chair. _I can't make a space ship for them! As soon as my use is served they'll kill me._ And he didn't want his last moments to be used as a tool. Being a traitor to Keron wasn't what he wanted to be remembered for.

He was going to die. The man called Haru would kill him. And Kululu was more afraid of dying than anything.

"We won't kill you." Haru's voice sounded calm, manipulative. "We just want you to make us a spaceship and more reality pens like the one you made for Saburo. You can be an ally if you prove yourself."

 _I don't have the materials to make more reality pens even if I wanted to._ Kululu shook his head. "I don't trust you. And I'll never make the tools you want. Ku, ku, ku. You can try torturing me, but it won't work!" He grinned. He had done the simulations. He could survive whatever torture they cooked up for him.

Fuyuki and Haru glanced between each other. "I think he's already been tortured, Dad. I think he's not bluffing."

"What a weirdo." Haru frowned, "But he'll work for us. We just have to find out what makes him tick. I'm sure some sort of torture will work."

Haru glanced at Kululu waiting for Kululu to change his mind. Kululu glared. He wasn't that worthless. He wouldn't give in.

Haru waved his hand. "I suppose we can just put him in the room with the Angol while we wait for him to give in to our demands."

Kululu couldn't help himself from panicking when the Angol was mentioned- the person who had almost killed him, his greatest fear. "No! Not that!" He screeched.

Haru smiled. "You aliens are all the same. The lord of terror always frightens you. I suppose I've already found what makes you tick."

Kululu desperately tried to struggle free. _She'll kill me! I...I don't want to be near her._ His body was shaking against his will, his hands were cold and white. Her eyes had been so hollow as if he was less than an ant. She hadn't even cared when she hurt him. He wasn't anything.

She hadn't even spoken. He would have been less afraid if she had anything resembling a personality, if he could get under her skin, be a jerk till the end as he deemed, but he couldn't. She was robotic, lifeless, and if she hurt him it would mean nothing.

She frightened him. He didn't want to be near her. But it was too late. Haru was already dragging him off.

And Kululu knew there was no stopping this evil. He was doomed and going to die. He wished he could give up on his life, but his fear made him care too much for himself. He didn't want this to happen.

But it was too late. He had tried to evade the Angol for weeks but he was back to where he had started. He was going to die again.

* * *

 **To be at least partly fair, it's because we haven't seen much of Angol Mois as part of the team and she came before Dororo in the anime and the manga, so this is the excuse I'm going for at the moment as to why Dororo hasn't had an arc yet.**

 **Anyway the next chapter will be an Angol Mois chapter.**

 **Please review.**


	11. Kululu and Angol Mois 2

**This chapter has smutty situations.**

 **Yeah...I mean technically I shouldn't give Kululu this much screen time, but this is the otp chapter so screw that idea.**

 **Kurumois this chapter.**

* * *

Kululu was thrown into a large metal room. It was the size of a normal bedroom but it didn't look anything like it. It looked more like a storage room.

 _Even her room isn't normal. Isn't natural._ Kululu shuddered. He turned to the door desperately as it was locked shut. "LET ME OUT!" He screamed pathetically banging at the doors. He stopped, having hurt his side with the injury.

He didn't hear a sound behind him. He wondered if the Angol was in the room. He slowly tried to will his head to move to turn to see if she was there.

As if like a marionette she was sleeping, wires hooked onto her skin to keep her standing up as she slept as she desperately slept.

It was creepy to see her towering over him, but he felt a bit relieved that she was asleep. At least she didn't see him. His frightened sobs that he couldn't help woke her up though.

Her eyes fluttered open and she glanced at him. A moment of surprise flickered on her face to see him there.

Kululu tried to crawl backwards, holding his side. The pain was numbing down from Aki's torture. He hated to admit it, but the pekoponians did a good job of patching him up. His fingers were mostly healed along with his hands and the only thing that was still injured was his internal organs from the Angol's attack.

But that wasn't an injury anyone could see.

The angol struggled for a moment, trying to unhook herself from her strings.

"D-don't...Don't come any closer..." Kululu begged. The angol stopped trying to unhook herself.

She went back to sleep. Kululu sighed.

 _She...She listened._ Maybe she was a replica of an angolian. It didn't make sense for a real angolian to be on this planet helping the pekoponians. Maybe she was a robot.

It definitely felt like she was programmed to follow a strict code of ethics that the pekoponians had ordered into her. Kululu tried to keep himself sane.

But instead he watched her, knowing that if he closed his eyes she might kill him.

* * *

That wasn't the only reason Kululu couldn't sleep. Another reason that Kululu hadn't slept was because the pekoponians had tried to torture him at least a little bit. They had put a cuff around his leg and plugged it into the wall that shocked him every so often with a strong electrical surge to keep him awake. Although Kululu was fine with electricity, even his body couldn't take it all the time. And his body was supposed to be healing.

It had been 20 hours. The Angol girl hadn't stirred in front of him and his mind was beginning to ebb away from the lack of sleep.

"Is she alive?" Kululu wondered. Maybe she was dead. He tried to get up. His leg was feeling much better.

He tried to have enough courage to poke her.

The angolian awoke. She unhooked herself from the strings. Kululu fled to the other side of the room and hid behind some boxes.

The angol opened her mouth for a moment. She looked confused.

 _Wait...Is she going to speak to me?_ Kululu wondered. He had never heard her talk. Did she have a will of her own?

The angol tried to muster up some words, struggling to speak. Her hand flew to her throat and she desperately got a few words out. "Hello. My name is Angol Mois."

It seemed to be a scripted speech. It didn't seem like a genuine thing to do, to introduce herself after almost killing him.

 _Maybe this is for the best. Naming one's fear makes it less abstract._ Kululu decided. "Sergeant Major Kululu of the Keroro Platoon." Kululu finally spoke back. "We've met before as you already know." He sounded bitter. "Ku, ku, ku." He reminded himself to add his creepy laughter.

He waited for something else like an apology, but she was just quiet. She sat down slowly and looked at him.

"My primary mission is to protect Pekopon, and the Pekoponians here. My goal was to eliminate you." She finally spoke.

 _Pekopon, huh? So she still speaks like an alien. She's not fully one of the locals._ Kululu decided. "Well you failed." Kululu tried to pretend that he wasn't afraid. To act like his normal jerk self.

At least she was talking now. He crossed his arms and glared.

"Angols don't have a pulse. I would never have known if you played dead..." She said quietly. She grabbed her throat as if she was in physical pain and coughed for several minutes. She then looked away and went to do another task, as if bored by Kululu.

Kululu was about to say something back, once he realized what she was saying. _Wait a minute...Is she saying there was a way for me to survive that encounter? Why did she try to kill me if she didn't want to hurt me?_ Kululu was confused. He suddenly remembered how she had tried to force his eyes closed, as if she was trying to clue him in on what to do.

Kululu didn't trust her. Maybe she was trying to appear nice to her knew roommate. She didn't even ask why he was there. "Aren't you going to ask why I'm here?" Kululu asked.

"I can already guess. They need something from you, don't they?" Angol Mois frowned.

Kululu didn't confirm this. "Stay on that side of the room. I don't want you near me." He hissed. He knew threatening her might end his life, but he did it anyway.

Mois obliged.

* * *

Every time he closed his eyes flashes of Mois attacking him resumed in his mind. He knew he couldn't drop his guard. She hadn't talked for hours, going back to her hollow self. It frightened him.

Eventually there was a knock on the door. And a tray of food was brought in. The man who had it put it in front of Mois. It was Mois's meal of rice and some other things. But it was clear it was only rations for one.

 _Ku, ku, ku. So they're trying to starve me, huh?_ Kululu realized. He wasn't much of a fan of that torture tactic, after all he needed calories to heal his body.

Mois glanced at him. She slid the tray over.

"I don't want your pity." Kululu hissed. He didn't know if she was giving him pity. She didn't reply for a few moments.

"I...I don't have any orders against not eating." It was a statement, as if she was trying to say something. She turned around, not even looking at the food. It was as if she was saying 'It won't be my fault if you eat it'

Kululu ate despite himself. _I won't accept her pity or half-hearted apology. I'm not going to be some happy roommate to her of all people._ But he was hungry so he ate.

He slid the tray back after wards. "This doesn't make me forgive you or hate you less."

"I know." Mois responded, "I'm not trying to make you hate me less."

Kululu was confused. What was she doing then?

 _The only benefit besides trying to win me over as an ally for the pekoponians I suppose would be that I survive. But that doesn't benefit her in the least bit._ He glanced at her realizing that the shaking had finally stopped.

It was replaced by confusion. They had been together for two days and she hadn't tried to hurt him once.

She looked over and crossed the line that he had made between them so he could have half of the room.

"Get back! I don't care if I die, I'll bite you or something if you get too close!" Kululu started shaking. Here was what he was expecting, an attack.

Instead she bent down to his leg, the one she hadn't crushed. She saw that it was shaking.

"N-no...Not the other one..." Kululu shook his head. "P-please. I haven't done anything wrong today! I didn't attack a school."

She slipped the cuff off that was shocking him.

Kululu's shaking ended. "They'll realize it isn't shocking anyone. I know how those things work." He finally said, "Someone monitors the shocks and the level of electricity from a control room. If they think I've taken it off they'll make it worse." He was confused why she had helped him. She didn't look like she was touching him now.

She nodded and strapped it onto her leg. "I've had enough of these to last a lifetime. I should be more used to them than you."

Kululu had no words. _What's going on? Is she trying to make me drop my guard?_ That scared him even more. He didn't want to hope that he would survive this.

But he wasn't feeling in physical pain. He collapsed from lack of sleep while she was still there, his head falling in her lap.

She didn't touch him as he asked, but she let him sleep. For some reason it felt calming. She had never had a roommate before. _You poor thing. I'm sorry they got to you too._

For once Kululu didn't have any nightmares as he slept on the lap of his greatest fear. If death came for him at least he would have a moment of peace.

* * *

When he woke up Mois was looking at him calmly.

"Ku!" Kululu was startled and backed away, desperately pressing himself up against the wall. After a few minutes he steadied his breathing.

He didn't need to be scared right now. He was better at this. He needed to know what Mois wanted from him. His captor.

"W-why are you helping me? Do you feel bad for me?" Kululu asked. "Why do you keep trying to make me feel better?"

"My programming doesn't have any order to kill you right now." Mois replied as if it was scripted.

 _Programming? So she is a robot._ Kululu decided. "Wait...Right now? So if you have an order to kill me..." He gulped.

She would. She still wasn't his ally. She could end him at any time.

Mois didn't deny this. Instead she nodded.

Kululu felt calmer as if he knew how she worked. It made him feel secure to know how things worked in the world. She would kill him the moment she had an order. But right now she was safe. She was just a willless person who followed whatever the pekoponians told her.

The fear had run for so long that he was just cold and numb. His eyes wandered along his companions body as if trying to figure out which place might be easiest to attack if he needed to end her. His eyes rested on the cell phone melded into her chest.

Mois let him look. She was used to people looking at the odd cell phone melted into her chest.

"You have an old model. On Keron, our cell phones are better looking." Kululu finally decided.

Mois bit her lip as if she wanted to say something and deny that. "I don't care. This phone has brought me more trouble than it's worth."

Kululu could see that some of her skin was organic. But the source of her programming and technology seemed to be her cell phone.

He was quiet for a moment, for once Mois looked actually annoyed and hurt as she touched her phone.

Kululu clicked open his headphones. "I have some tech melded to my body too." He admitted. He didn't know why he was trying to find something in common with her, but for some reason that hurt expression wasn't something he was used to seeing.

He let her move a little closer to see the wires.

"Who did that?" She finally asked. She wasn't much of a person who asked questions.

"I did. I had a little too much fun and tried to modify my brain. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu bragged, "But...It's similar in a way, isn't it? You're connected to a cell phone and I've got these headphones."

Mois smiled for once. It was a small sad smile. But she nodded. "It is similar." Her eyes seemed to scream the word 'thank you' as if she was happy that someone had cheered her up.

 _There. I've paid back the favor of the food and shock cuff. I can go back to being frightened._ Kululu decided.

* * *

She was still frightening. Lifeless sometimes, especially when the pekoponians came in with orders. She would leave to go kill some alien and be completely lifeless, then she would return and hang herself on the wall like a doll.

Kululu knew that his new companion could turn on him at any moment. He didn't trust her like he trusted Saburo. But she still intrigued him a bit.

Unlike what he had first assumed, she did have emotions, it was just difficult for her to show him. It was as if she was trying to struggle against some sort of programming to see if she was allowed to respond to some things. Sometimes she would be quiet and sometimes she would finally give a response.

One of the things Kululu noticed was that he wasn't the only one frightened. He noticed her shake and turn ghostly pale when he was working with a screwdriver on some technology- he had told the pekoponians it was a spaceship but it was really a new communication device. He needed to escape. Angol Mois might have interested him a bit, but his life was more important.

She shook and looked quite nervous when he was working on some sort of technology, just as frightened of her as he had been. But she didn't dare tear her eyes off of him.

"Is...Is it a phone...?" Mois correctly deciphered that Kululu was making a communications device.

"Space ship." Kululu lied as he continued tinkering. "I gave into the pekoponians."

Mois looked down at her own chest. She looked so nervous, so frightened.

 _She's probably not here willingly. Same as me._ Kululu realized. He was smart enough to know that nobody would willingly meld a cell phone to their chest and that looked like her lucifer spear which she couldn't be without. _I...I hate to admit it, but I can tell that it wasn't really her at fault for trying to kill me._ She had been ordered too and there seemed to be two Angol Mois's. The one following orders as if brainwashed and the one who tried to help him and talk to him through loopholes of her orders.

He wanted desperately to hate her, to fear her. If there was one person he wanted to blame for all his problems it wasn't something that he couldn't beat like Pekopon. He wanted it to be one person and that person was Angol Mois. But he was smart enough to know she wasn't at fault. She was just the face of his fears about dying that he had realized.

She kept on watching him work. She just kept staring at him, quietly sometimes offering him little pieces of things that had rolled over to her side of the room. She was much too kind for her own good.

 _I don't think I like her watching me._ It made him nervous. Her watching him didn't seem to always be out of fear. Instead she looked almost interested in what he was building. He was sure if she could say anything it would be 'I might be afraid of technology, but I'm not scared of you. I trust you' which was the opposite of anything he felt for her.

 _Maybe being stabbed in the gut by her is better. At least physical pain is measurable. But...But her staring is even more frightening._ Kululu decided. He didn't know what was scary about that, but it was. His life wasn't even at risk, but there was this overwhelming feeling of safety that he didn't know how to deal with and weird fluffiness, joy.

He didn't want to have feelings and he especially didn't want to for his fear. "Quit it." He ordered, "Stop watching me. It's terrifying."

Angol Mois nodded. She turned away to look at the wall.

 _I won't thank you for giving me privacy and boundaries and trying to help me through my trauma and helping me!_ Kululu insisted. _I don't care how kind you really are, and sweet, and pretty, you're still working with my enemies!_ She barely talked to him on some days, she just seemed lifeless. _Why would you be working with the pekoponians?_

He quickly threw out his fear about brainwashing after all she didn't act like a brainwash victim. He wanted her so badly to be his enemy.

"...Kululu?" Mois finally asked.

It always startled him when she said his name. She said it was just joy, such feeling and emotion, like a name was so important.

"What do the pekoponians plan on doing to you here?" She finally asked.

"Torture, kill me when they're done with me, use me to invade the universe, perhaps genetically splice me with someone else. Maybe they'll switch my brain with a goat. Ku, ku, ku. The list goes on and on, but they're going to make me pay for what I've done to them." Kululu answered, quickly.

Mois was silent. "Do you plan to escape?"

"You offering to help me?" Kululu teased.

She shook her head, "I'm kind of like your guard here. My orders about you are very clear and strict. I am not allowed to let you leave at any cost. If you escape I'll have to stop you." Mois told him.

Kululu nodded. _Knew she wasn't my friend. She was just trying to play nice._ "So what you're saying is I'm stuck with you forever."

"Yeah." Mois nodded, "It's not the worst thing in the world the pekoponians could do to you." She looked almost happy to have the company.

"Oh, I think it's the worst." Kululu rolled his eyes. He'd much rather turn into a goat. He was learning too much about his enemy and his fear was being replaced with more different fears about her kindness. She was a weirdo and he would have much rather never met her.

Mois looked hurt but didn't respond.

* * *

Eventually Mois fell asleep, hanging herself up like a coat to dry. Kululu's communication device was finally finished and it was better than the standard model.

He pressed something that would force the communication device to get through the radio waves of one of Giroro's grenades. Giroro was his only hope now.

"Giroro. Giroro, are you there? It's Kululu." Kululu said desperately. He heard the sound of someone picking up.

"Kululu? You're alive?" Giroro sounded shocked, "Are you living in luxury like Keroro and Tamama are too?"

Kululu felt himself feel pure anger. _So they were doing fine. Ku, ku, ku. I knew I was the only one suffering._ "No. Because I'm not an idiot. I'm an invader. So of course I would be suffering on an alien planet that's out to destroy all aliens. Ku, ku, ku!"

Giroro sighed, "That's good that one of us hasn't lost his moral code." Kululu hoped Giroro was talking about Keroro and Tamama and not himself.

"Where are you?" Kululu asked, "I hate to say it, but I'm in a real pinch here. I know we've never got along but you're a lot better than Keroro and Tamama. I need you to get me out of this." Kululu said desperately.

"Can't." Giroro said quickly. "I...I'm in a tight spot myself." He wasn't very specific.

Kululu wondered if he just didn't want to come and save him.

"Where are you? What's going on?" Giroro asked.

"Well, hmmm...Let's see...I tried to invade a school. Was mostly successful until a freakin angolian tried to kill me!" Kululu frowned.

"An angolian? What is one of them doing here?" Giroro asked confused.

Kululu didn't answer, he hadn't finished his story, "Then I was captured by a pekoponian, made some bad decisions, was sold out, tried looking for you, got caught and tortured and now I'm imprisoned by the government. They've been trying to torture me for weeks and I've been cooped up with the angolian who's standing guard over me. So I really, really need you to bail me out. She's tougher than me and I don't have any plans on dying today." Kululu hissed.

"Wow...W-wow...It sounds like things have been terrible." Giroro was shocked. "Um...But I can't save you. I'm actually imprisoned too."

Kululu slammed his head against the wall. "Do you have any tips to get me out then? Because I've tried everything I can think of. And the Angolian is frightening."

"Um...I don't know...Is she cute?" Giroro asked.

"What? What relevance does this have to the conversation?" Kululu asked impatiently.

"Is she hot?" Giroro asked again.

"She's got a cell phone jutting out of her chest. And no I am not making that up." Kululu growled, "Also she's tried to kill me. And she stares at me a lot. Ku, ku, ku. But I guess if you ignore that she's pretty attractive. I don't know! I haven't had much time to check her out. I have priorities, man." Kululu was very angry.

He glanced over to the sleeping Mois. When she was talking he supposed she could be classified as cute. He hadn't had much time to sexily dream about her or anything though. He was too stressed from being tortured. What kind of person was horny in situations like that?

"Don't get angry. I was just asking because I think I have an idea. I...I don't think you've ever had to do this before because well, to be honest I doubt it works with your face." Giroro hushed him, "But have you ever heard about the technique of flirting with the troll guard?"

"I thought mostly girl soldiers did that." Kululu glared.

"That's sexist." Giroro scolded him. "Anyway, sometimes soldiers have to push down their pride and seduce their way out of a situation. Flirt with her a bit, seduce her, I don't care, sleep with her if you need to, but once she's distracted use that intellect of yours to figure out an escape route. If she's not guarding you and distracted you should be free."

Kululu wanted to tell Giroro that was a terrible idea. But he stopped himself. He didn't have many other ideas. And maybe Mois had a key to unlock the door that he could weasel off of her.

He remained unaware that Giroro was currently a sex slave and that was why he was giving terrible advice that had to do with sex.

"Fine...I'll try it." Kululu swallowed, glancing over at the sleeping Mois. He clicked off his communicator and gulped.

He had to keep himself from being nervous. _Maybe Giroro's advice isn't just bullcrap._ Kululu decided. He had heard of that tactic before to get people to stop suspecting that there would be an escape.

If Mois thought he cared about her she wouldn't be worried about carrying out her orders. She'd just be seduced.

His eyes roamed across her body, trying to figure out if he could mentally do this. _But she's so innocent! Wait, did I just call her innocent?_ She had tried to kill him, but she was the most innocent thing he had seen.

He couldn't do that to her. He couldn't use her. He felt something unfamiliar to him boil in his stomach- guilt and disgust at himself of what he was going to have to do.

Why did he care about Mois's feelings? She was his enemy.

 _Why is she working with the pekoponians?_ Kululu wondered, _Maybe this won't work. Maybe she's already together with one of them._ He didn't know if the one called Haru and Mois were a thing or if she was a thing with that Fuyuki fellow. Maybe that's why she followed their every order.

He looked at her with dread. He could at least try. There was no reason to not try. It was his only plan to go on after all. Maybe she had a key or something like that.

But he had to. For his life. He had to just stop caring about Mois's feelings, her innocence.

He had to do this for himself. For the mission.

 _I'm...I'm going to screw Mois for the mission._ He had never felt more nervous in his life. He had never signed up for this on Pekopon.

But it was his only chance of freedom.

* * *

Kululu waited for Mois to awaken from her slumber. He grit his teeth when she woke up and tried to be as suave as possible. Which was extremely difficult for him.

"You're...Looking rather nice today." He didn't know how to flirt.

Mois looked at him oddly as she unhooked herself from her strings. She didn't even try to respond to that.

 _Crap. How do I seduce the enemy?_ Kululu realized. Maybe he just had to try to be nice. _Maybe kindness? That's how she kind of got me to like her more._ She had seduced him at least a little bit. So kindness should work in his benefit as well.

Kululu got up and stepped over to her side of the room. "I think we're...Close enough to not need to divide the room. I mean it's our home together, right? Ku, ku, ku."

Mois looked around at the room. Slowly she managed to squeak out a nod. "I never saw it as your home."

 _Wow, rude. I'm a prisoner here but I guess it was just your job to keep me here._ Kululu kept his anger away.

"Well it's my home now. So you might as well give me some sort of tour or something." He grabbed her hand.

Mois looked almost startled at the touch for a moment. But slowly he could see some sort of emotion he had never seen on her before- she was starting to relax.

"So tour?" Kululu asked. _If she shows me around I should be able to figure out an exit route._ He thought to himself. "I would love to have you tell me about everything your pretty little mind thinks about this place."

Mois dragged him around pointing out bland features that had no point in the room but she valued. They were considerably unremarkable, like a smudge on the wall. But Kululu did notice the ventilation shaft at the ceiling.

That seemed like the best bet for escape. He had found his route.

Now all he needed was to distract her.

After the tour he sat down and started making some more things. He didn't need to make a communications device again, but he did try to make something small that was just a trinket. Maybe a small music box that Mois would like.

Mois watched him all the while.

"If you're going to stare at me," Kululu snapped irritated, "You might as well help me. Come over here." He requested.

She did as he wished and he grabbed her hands yet again.

"Let me teach you how to put these things together. I'm sure you can get the hang of tinkering as well." Kululu smiled. Teaching someone and trying to get in their head was an easy seduction method and Mois had responded at least somewhat to him holding her hands. His fingers 'accidentally' stroked hers, almost entwining them.

He watched her expression change all the while from emotionless to startled and almost frazzled and embarrassed. He didn't think he had ever seen her blush before.

"And then you move your fingers like this..." Kululu said slowly, moving her hands slowly against the parts of his little machine. "You have to focus on the texture and how everything just sort of fits together. In case you ever can't look at what you're building."

Mois gulped. "I...I can feel it."

"Good." Kululu whispered. "Can you feel me too? Like my hands on you?"

Mois nodded slowly. She wasn't exactly sure what was happening here but Kululu was talking in this low slow voice. It gathered her full attention, more so than the little machine. "K-kululu..."

Kululu grinned. His seduction was working. _Ku. She's a nerd. Pity that we didn't meet in better circumstances or else this would almost be fun._ He had to keep picturing her as the enemy.

"I'm sorry." She choked out the thing he least expected. She looked like the words had boiled in her stomach for a while as if she was trying to say them, "For almost killing you."

Kululu stopped stroking her hands for a second at the words. She had never given him an apology before. But it was still a big deal. She had almost killed him after all.

"It's nothing between friends." He finally said, lying between his teeth. It was something to him. _Why did she apologize? If it was really that big of a deal she should have simply not done it._ Kululu thought to himself.

Mois looked a little relieved. She glanced back at the invention and wrapped her hands tightly around Kululu's.

He kept himself from blushing out of sheer willpower. He didn't need to think she was sweet. Instead he kept feeling up her hands, slowly touching her.

He'd eventually win her over. Ideas about them touching were at least in her head now. She blushed the entire time.

Kululu enjoyed that part best. He didn't need to deny that.

* * *

Mois was gone yet again, on a work assignment. Whenever she left, Kululu would have to have the shock cuff on again so that they wouldn't recalibrate it, so escape wasn't an option.

He waited for her to return from whatever murder spree the pekoponians had asked her to do.

 _Tonight. Tonight I'll screw her. Tomorrow I'll be gone._ He had been flirting with her, possibly badly the entire week. And she was quite frazzled by the entire thing. He would keep touching her slowly and then always say it was an accident. She would give the only pure and genuine expressions that he had seen out of her during his flirtations.

She eventually came back and Kululu tried to push down how terrifying she was in his mind. She was terrifying on two levels, because she was powerful and could kill him and because she was very cute. And that was two reasons to fear her that Kululu didn't want.

Mois looked as emotionless as usual when she returned. But when she saw him she almost smiled.

"Welcome back." Kululu told her, pulling her down quickly to give her a quick kiss on the cheek.

It wiped off that emotionless hallow expression of hers almost immediately as she blushed. Kululu had never kissed her before.

"Okay, that's it. I have to know. What's going on? Why are you acting so weird when you communicate with me lately?" Mois finally asked.

Kululu grinned. _So we're going the blunt route. I suppose I can say what I want to do to her then._ "Weird? I'm not acting weird?" He smirked, "I'm just trying to flirt with a hot alien babe."

Mois looked surprised. "Kululu. We're imprisoned together. Why would you take this opportunity to flirt with me of all things?" It didn't make sense.

 _Tch. She saw through my plan._ Kululu realized with dread. She was onto him. She was suspicious. She saw that it didn't make any sense. He neglected to think about her confession that they were imprisoned together, that she was just as much a prisoner as him.

After all why would she get to leave if she was a prisoner?

He had to continue though. She was the only guard he had. The only guard he had to defeat.

"You're not a pekoponian. There's no reason not to flirt with you. I'm just doing what I want." Kululu shrugged, "I said it before, you're cute. I just want to do things to you and with you."

He stared at her blankly after his line hoping that she wouldn't see through his very bad and obvious attempt at seduction. He tried not to sweat in nervousness. _I hope she doesn't see through._

She stared at him for a moment as if trying to see through him. But after thinking it over and looking like she was thinking about something very deeply, she threw her arms around him and roughly kissed him.

Kululu tried not to let his jaw open in shock. _I...I honestly didn't expect seduction to go this quickly._ He tried to keep focused as she kissed him, not focus on the pain in his body. She was quite an awkward kisser, trying to find a good position that wouldn't hurt him too badly from his injuries, but at the moment he was pressed up against the wall and it was very uncomfortable.

She obviously wasn't experienced in the least bit with this sort of thing. That much was clear with the way she was desperately trying to keep Kululu from falling down because of his size, but at the same time her kisses were extremely enthusiastic, they displayed a joy that she herself never showed.

It almost felt like Kululu was drowning in them, maybe because she was so close that it was very hard to breathe. He realized quickly that he didn't much care how rough the kiss was, how desperate it seemed, how much her teeth scraped against his lips as if she was trying to devour him. All he cared about was the heat between their bodies.

 _Focus. I did not expect her to be so passionate. What the hell is going on?_ Kululu was just in complete shock, but made no effort to push her off. If things were going well he should continue that.

A small sliver of a thought passed his head that she might be trying to seduce him into staying. But he quickly dismissed it. _I won't stay. Even if she is seductive._

"I'm just so happy." Mois finally admitted between kisses as her tongue finally went out of Kululu's mouth. She started kissing along his shoulders.

"Uh-huh." Kululu tried to listen. It was extremely difficult to think while he was getting kissed like this. _Darn my easily seduced body. Now I want to screw her._

"There's no programming involving this! They never thought someone would flirt with me!" Mois chirrped.

 _Programming?_ Kululu thought briefly.

"I can be completely myself. And I don't care what's going on. It's just so nice to be with you! It feels so much less lonely. Mmm...I should stop talking." She went back to kissing him.

Kululu's head was blank at the words. Was she aware he was seducing her for a goal? Or was she completely conned?

 _Maybe she means programming my her orders from the pekoponians. They never gave her any commands about what to do if someone flirted with her so she's able to finally speak without needing to hold anything back._ Kululu knew it was a struggle to get her to talk.

He didn't understand why anyone would listen to someone they regarded had programmed them. Was Mois brainwashed or something? But brainwashing didn't have moments of knowing their real self.

Kululu stopped thinking about Mois. Instead his eyes drifted up to the ventilation shaft that he would use to escape once she was completely tired and distracted.

 _She'll trust me completely after we screw. She'll never think that I've left and escaped and she'll have to deal with the aftermath of her pekoponian friends._ Kululu thought to himself. He tried to figure out how to distance himself from the encounter of what he was about to do to Mois.

After all he was quickly learning that his body had its own hormones and desires, and it was very hard to keep focused when he was screaming to complete a different goal. He quickly pulled away so he could mentally undress Mois with his mind and figure out what to do.

Naked imaginary Angol Mois looked pretty hot.

"K-kululu?" Mois asked. She didn't really understand what he was looking at. She reached out wanting to continue kissing.

"Can I do more?" Kululu asked. He finally figured out how he would seduce her. _I don't have to use my body in the least bit unless it's necessary. I could finger her until she's distracted and tired out. That should keep myself away from this encounter mentally and make sure I can focus._

Mois nodded and outstretched her arms. The cell phone in her chest glistened again.

Kululu quietly pulled off her shirt and she twitched, patiently waiting and watching whatever he did.

"That's okay, right?" He dropped the shirt to the ground.

"Do whatever you want." Mois nodded, "I'm just happy to be with you."

Kululu moved her more to the side so he wouldn't be jammed up against the wall. He started kissing along her breasts and Mois let out some small moans. She wasn't very exclamatory of what he was doing that was good, and her moans she tried to desperately quiet down but Kululu would continue listening to her body and doing whatever it seemed to ask.

His hand roamed down until it slipped under her bloomers and her underwear. She opened her legs a bit more to grant him better access as he stroked and rubbed her clitoris.

"I...K-kululu..." She couldn't really say much while he was touching her, which was exactly what Kululu wanted. She just pulled him closer until he was on her lap, the only thing separating their bodies was his hand slowly giving her a hard rub.

Kululu looked up at her and grinned. She was much gentler when she was shaking, completely enjoying herself. She was trembling in arousal as she heavily breathed and tried to keep herself sitting up.

At first he liked looking at her face best, not because of anything for his plan but because her expressions of enjoyment were cute. He honestly found it quite arousing to see how red she was and how dazed she looked as she tried to quiet herself, sometimes slipping up and murmuring out his name.

It didn't really have anything to do with his plan to look at her face and her tightly shut eyes. He liked it best when she would lean down and try to kiss him to hush herself. Her kisses were much more slow and especially passionate during that.

Eventually his eyes roamed down to her chest, just to check her out. He kind of wanted to start kissing her breasts. He stopped for a moment seeing the horrifying cell phone that was now clearly covered in vein sort of things and iron, melded in there, pulsing blood.

Scars were all over her body as well. Dark purple bruises that had never healed.

He took his finger out of her vagina briefly. She hissed in disappointment so he put it back in and used his other hand to graze his hand against the scars. It was a gift that he could focus his hands on two different tasks.

"What are these from?" He asked.

Mois didn't answer. "It was before they learned how to program me." She said simply.

Kululu kissed along the bruises, not in a seductive sort of way, but in a more affectionate way as if to heal them.

 _There's that word again...Program._ He thought to himself. He didn't really want to think about it, but it was becoming more and more likely that Mois was a prisoner same as him.

Maybe she had come to the planet to complete her own goals, but the pekoponians had gotten a hold of her. They had tortured her like they had him and she hadn't given in, but then they had managed to force her.

 _She said it herself. We're imprisoned together...She's...Not my enemy is she? It isn't really her fault, any of this._ He realized with guilt.

His fingers slowed down their pace as he lost interest in seducing her. Seducing her wouldn't do any good. She wasn't willingly his guard. He continued slowly kissing her though, almost lovingly in a way.

He wanted to make it up to her, to comfort the poor girl who was so lonely and so happy to just find something, anything that didn't trigger any sort of programming that she was willing to have sex with him just for a moment to be herself.

"Kululu..." Mois frowned, noticing his fingers slowly trailing out of her. It didn't seem to be in a teasing way either.

"Do you want to stop?" Kululu asked giving her the option of something the pekoponians might never have given her- a choice.

Mois shook her head. "I want to continue." She said with great confidence.

Kululu nodded and hurriedly added another finger. He could do at least this for her, trying to quicken his pace so that she could look happy once again.

His other hand caressed the rest of her body, almost in the way of a lover, as he kissed along her sides. Mois would sigh every now and then blissfully as his kisses got slower and more attentive, with greater care and more gentle.

 _If I escape she'll be all alone. She might not even be able to stop her orders from going after me and killing me._ Kululu felt terrible that he had even listened to Giroro's advice and tried to seduce her. Now he couldn't stop.

He crawled off of her. He didn't want her to feel how much he was shaking with guilt as he regretted this decision. He added his other hand under her bloomers so he could give some attention to her clitoris now that he was able to have a better view of her stretched out legs.

"...You sure you don't want me to stop?" He asked again, just to make sure. Sure his fingers were already inside of her and she had started desperately bucking against him to get more contact, but he knew this encounter wasn't going anywhere. It only gave Mois a temporary fix and it probably wouldn't solve his problems and let him escape.

"This is the first time my programming has nothing to do with something." Mois said again, touching her cell phone.

That must have been the place that she had gotten programmed.

 _Cell phones are easy to hack into. Reprogram with data. But I don't know about angolian tech._ Kululu thought to himself.

"I want to be myself for once before they reprogram me and never let me do this again." Mois blissfully admitted.

Kululu gave a small squeak and a nod. Her answer was so sad. So desperate. He continued fingering her and shaking.

She was so close, he could tell that she was moments away from orgasming.

"P-please don't stop...Please." Her beg was such a beautiful moan and a real request as she pulled Kululu closer yet again to hold him. She didn't notice how badly he was shaking as he felt incredibly guilty.

He couldn't go through with it. Not just because his hands were cramping up but because he couldn't continue touching Mois. _This is wrong. I'm using her. I can't...I can't let her get hurt like this._ He felt selfish to pull away at the last moment but his hands left her body.

Mois frowned at him in a sort of irritation and pain that she hadn't ever experienced before. She was aching.

"I can't." He said finally.

Mois's frown faded and was quickly replaced with immediate concern for him. "Are you okay? Is your stomach hurting?"

She touched his stomach where his organs that she had stabbed lay. He pulled away since it was even more uncomfortable due to how hard and aroused he was. He was glad people couldn't see how hard keronians were unless they pulled out their penises.

"N-no." Kululu shook his head, "It's just...I was seducing you because I thought distracting you might give me a chance to escape. But you're programming would make you go after me anyway. So this is all pointless." He finally admitted, "And...I can't get that thought out of my mind." _I used you just like the pekoponians do._

Mois looked shocked and hurt for a moment a flicker of betrayal covering her face. She pulled away. "I...I had no idea you were seducing me to distract me." She admitted. She could kind of see it now. _So...I was only a job._

"Mois...I'm sorry- I...I didn't know you were doing all this against your will-" Kululu tried to apologize.

Mois moved to her side of the room and quickly put her shirt back on. "It must have been hard for you." She sympathized, "Doing that with someone you don't really care about. But don't worry, I won't push you. I understand boundaries and will respect them."

 _She's on her side again even though I stopped that._ Kululu realized with dread. She was hurt.

"I...I didn't mean to hurt you! All I wanted was my freedom!" Kululu tried to make her understand, "I...I don't want to die on this miserable planet." His stomach tightened up, remembering and recalling the feeling and fear of almost dying. "You're just their puppet though so you can't do anything and you couldn't help me-"

Mois was shaking. Kululu wondered if it was because she was mad. She was heaving and coughing as if it was hard to breathe. She stood up tall and jumped up to the vent hatch, breaking it open and letting it clatter on the ground.

Kululu looked shocked. She was trying desperately to move and betray her programming.

It looked like every cell in her body was fighting against her as she made her movements.

"I...I don't want to be a puppet, Kululu..." Mois admitted. She tried not to collapse on the ground. Pointing she pointed to the vent. "Go."

"But..." Kululu was shocked. She was trying to fight off her programming for him? Even though he had hurt her.

She grabbed him and flung him up to the vent. "It might take 10 minutes to realize you're gone, but you have to go! Forget me and get off this miserable planet!" She begged, her voice was desperate a sliver of hope was in her eyes.

She couldn't go. She would always be their prisoner, but Kululu had a chance and she would try to fight off every bit of her programming to give it to him.

Kululu looked at her shocked, but nodded. "Mois, come with-"

Mois shook her head, "We probably won't ever see each other again." She scowled as she continued trying to stand, she was probably going to be tortured and the scientists would figure out how to give her better programming if she had broke it for a moment just once, "But that's okay. I'm...I'm sorry Kululu for pushing you into something weird. I just wanted to feel like I had control for once."

Kululu nodded and hurried into hiding in the vent. "I'll come back for you-" He tried to promise, "It won't be the last I've seen of you." He knew it was a false promise, he couldn't even protect his own life how could he protect Mois too?

Mois shook her head, her eyes becoming dizzy with pain. "It's too late for me." She gasped. "I...I really liked you, Kululu, because even in a bad situation like this one you tried to see things through and be strong. But...I can't."

Kululu looked at her sadly. _She was never really my enemy. Always just another victim._ An angolian was the pekoponian prisoners. It was a sad tale.

He knew he might never see her again. He didn't want to leave her. He bent down for a moment as if to kiss her one last time, but he stopped himself.

They didn't really have that relationship, but he wondered if he should give her one last loving farewell kiss.

She pushed him away so he could get gone. She was something to be forgotten about, nothing.

Kululu hoped he could forget about her, but he knew likely he couldn't. She was his ally, his fear and someone he had slowly started to care about. But he hurried off.

Ten minutes later he heard her loud screams as the pekoponians discovered he was gone. And that sound of Mois's pitiful screams from whatever torture they were inflicting on her was a worse ringing in Kululu's ears than anything else.

It hurt more than any other torture he had experienced on pekopon. And for that he deeply regretted his time as her room mate and his prisoner.

Yet another torture was inflicted on him. And Mois's voice would never be out of his mind.

* * *

 **Please review. Next chapter...Next chapter will finally be Dororo. I think.**


	12. Koyuki and Dororo

**I got lazy, I am sorry.**

* * *

Despite being in okay circumstances Tamama still tried to somewhat escape where he was. His main goal was to reunite fully with Keroro instead of just hanging out with him when Fuyuki and Momoka were on dates. He wanted to prove himself to Keroro and invade the planet by himself.

Invasion was his goal.

Keroro was the same way. Despite the two being separated he thought the same things.

 _I'm glad Fuyuki lets me visit Tamama, but I want to be with him for good. I need to find my other comrades as well._ Keroro remembered. He was afraid to try to escape, but he wanted to.

Momoka usually just gave Tamama a thrashing when he tried to escape. Nothing permanent. Keroro however was still too afraid to leave Fuyuki.

He didn't know what Fuyuki would do to him if he left. But eventually he managed to reach keron on Fuyuki's radio.

"The Keroro platoon is requesting a rescue mission." Keroro begged Keron.

"We can't come to help you." Keron replied, "Keron officially pulled out of the invasion on Pekopon. You're on your own."

"But-" Keroro bit his lip.

"It's over! You're ditched." The speaker laughed, "Good-bye forever. Try your hardest, okay?" The radio switched off.

Keroro hands shook. So he was on his own to save his platoon.

 _But I have no idea where Giroro and Kululu are!_ He was happy that he at least knew that Tamama was safe. "Giroro, Kululu...I hope you're okay."

His other two platoon members were a mystery. And he wanted to find them.

* * *

He stood on a telephone pole surveying the Hinata House. His eyes glistened with rage as he overheard Keroro's conversation.

"Giroro and Kululu, huh?" He hissed, "Not Zeroro? Oh everybody forgets Zeroro!" He threw up his hands in annoyance. He had worked so hard to find Keroro and Tamama, figure out their locations.

But they didn't want him. Keroro had completely forgotten about him and Tamama was happy to just be in Keroro's company.

Zeroro, or as he was now known, Dororo, frowned deeply. _It wasn't like I cared I suppose. I knew they forgot about me._ It had been five months since they had arrived on Pekopon and nobody had ever said a word to him, nobody had looked for him.

The first month he had been bitter, hopeful that his former friends would look for him. But now he was no longer.

Zeroro was gone. Dororo was here now. He had different goals, and although his goals involved finding Keroro and Tamama he tried not to let his personal anger at them fuel his mission.

He smiled to himself, allowing the breeze to touch his mouth. It was nice to not have to wear a mask and to breathe pekopon air.

"Keroro, Tamama, I'll deal with you later." He wanted his revenge in one foul dose after all. And Kululu and Giroro he had yet to locate, although his partner had said she had gotten a lead on both of them.

Kululu might very well be dead by now, but Giroro was still a mystery. Dororo hoped Koyuki could find that other traitor.

Looking around at the ground, Dororo focused on the form of an alien singing. He looked like a pekoponian but he was still causing trouble giving everybody afros.

It was time for Dororo to fly in and defend the planet. He quickly jumped over to Dansu Masu.

"A keronian!" Dansu Masu laughed, "Don't out me as an alien, okay?" He hummed, swinging his hips wildly and dancing. "I mean you won't. We're on the same side."

Dororo's eyes sparkled. "I am no longer on the pitiful side of evil. The pekoponians are right about us aliens. All we want to do is invade and hurt them. I will not be like you." He didn't touch his sword at his side.

He only needed it after he was done after all. He moved forward to do his token blow, he jumped up to Dansu Masu and kissed him on the lips.

"WHOA! I didn't know you swung that way!" Dansu Masu laughed. As soon as he said that his legs crumpled between them.

"Poison lipstick is rather wonderful, isn't it?" Dororo smiled, "Nobody ever suspects, and best yet nobody can forget. Interesting choice of last words."

Dansu Masu started coughing up blood. "W-why...Why you're an alien, just like me."

"This planet is my home now. And I love it. I will protect it at all costs no matter how many aliens I have to kill." Dororo pulled out his sword.

"That's some sort of terrible justice that a serial killer would say! You're not a hero!" Dansu masu tried to scream. He was lying on his stomach, bleeding out.

Dororo laughed. "Serial killers would have trophies wouldn't they?" He approached Dansu Masu. "Ah...I got it. I think your face will do."

Dansu Masu screamed as Dororo carved the skin of his face off like a rubber mask. By the end of it Dansu masu was dead.

And the pekoponians rejoiced over another alien death.

* * *

 **Five Months Ago During the initial invasion of Pekopon.**

Zeroro was frightened as he desperately tried to talk into his communicator. Nobody was responding to his pleas for help.

"Don't worry, I'm in some sort of forest." He told his comrades, "If you need to find me, come here." He would record.

Nobody heard his messages as he walked through the forest. It was oddly high-tech. Some of the trees didn't even look real, instead metallic.

 _Where am I?_ Zeroro wanted to be a professional assassin like he was trained for, but without his friends or any word from them he was frightened.

And the forest seemed cryptic. "Guys...Guys? Please respond to me." Zeroro cried.

Nobody responded. Yet again, his messages were ignored. The only person who he got a message from was Keron saying they had left him and even they didn't respond to him.

Eventually he wandered deeper and deeper into the forest. He saw a bunch of pekoponian boys playing. He switched on his anti-barrier.

"An alien!" They screamed and pointed. For some reason they saw through his disguise.

Zeroro brought out his sword. "Do not move any closer or else I will be forced to use force against you." He hissed.

The boys moved closer. "Let's bring him to the government for dissection!" One said.

"No, let's hurt him here! Let's tear him apart limb from limb!" Another said.

Zeroro backed away, his foot caught itself in a trap. "AUGH!"

"What a pitiful little alien, he's not even that noticeable. He forgot to check for traps. Clumsy." The boys laughed.

They all cornered him.

 _Ah...So this is what Keron was talking about about the pekoponians knowing about us._ They were going to hurt him, going to harm him.

Memories of all the pain he had suffered throughout his life flashed through his mind, mistakes Keroro had made and from sickness. He didn't want to be hurt when he was alone.

He started crying and sniffling almost pathetically as one boy reached for his hand to severe his fingers. His sword clashed to the ground.

He was an assassin he was supposed to be skilled. But he didn't want to hurt children even if they were going to harm him.

Someone jumped down from the trees. It was clearly a woman, dressed in a high-tech sort of armor looking like a knight. She wore a mask and had a light saber.

"That's enough." The girl stopped the children, "He's crying. And attacking an opponent who's crying is wrong."

"He's an alien! Let's hurt him!" The boys chanted, "He's evil!"

Zeroro shook his head, "Please.." He glanced at the girl, "I'll do anything. Please help me." His leg hurt from the days of wandering in the forest and his voice was strained from crying for his friends. "Don't leave me."

The ninja girl nodded. To Zeroro's shock she stabbed all of the children with little sleeping darts. They fell to the ground.

"Thank you..." Zeroro tried to limp out of his trap. The ninja girl bent down to help him out of it. "But I don't understand. Aren't aliens your enemy in your culture?"

"Your crying and whining were so pitiful. I've been watching you for days crying for your friends." The girl told him, "I suppose it won me over in a way, I felt sorry for you."

"But I'm an alien-" Zeroro pointed out.

"I decide who I do or don't like." The ninja girl frowned and did a hand flick with her hair, "And you seem like a good alien." She bent down to inspect his leg. "You're badly injured. You won't survive in this forest if I leave you."

Zeroro looked at her pitiful and whined a bit like a dog, desperate to have help.

The ninja girl sighed. "I can bring you back to my tribe for treatment. Even though you're an alien the laws are pretty strict that if you get to the ninja tribe you're there to stay. Your their property and their family. A friend for life."

Zeroro looked as if he was considering this. It would mean abandoning Keron same as they abandoned him. "My name is Zeroro, thank you for saving me."

"Koyuki Azumaya." The girl told him. He could tell that she wouldn't let any small creature get hurt and was quite kind.

She carried him to her village but stopped during the journey. "I forgot!" She hit her head. "You can't go in there."

"Because I'm an alien?" Zeroro asked.

"Because you aren't wearing a mask. It's considered rude to show your bare face. It's the biggest taboo in my culture. They'll kill you on sight if you don't have a mask on."

Zeroro touched his gas mask.

"No, that doesn't count." Koyuki sighed. "No use helping it. I've decided that you are my project, I'm going to save you no matter what. If ninja are supposed to be knights and heroes of society I want to actually help at least one person." She unhooked the strap of her mask and handed it to him, "Wear mine." She volunteered.

Zeroro took off his gas mask. "Thank you, Lady Koyuki."

Koyuki smiled. And Zeroro noticed how beautiful of a face she really had. It was more beautiful than anything else he had seen on Pekopon.

Even if she was an enchantress in this forest he was okay with that, because for once he was happy and felt like he belonged.

* * *

Once they arrived at the hidden village, the village elder and chief was very mad at Koyuki. Zeroro noticed that everyone had the futuristic gear that Koyuki had.

All of them were like sci-fi ninjas. Koyuki had told him a bit about how ninjas were a sort of romantic race of the common people, seen as knights or heroes.

"An outsider!" Everybody hissed and looked around.

Koyuki looked sheepish. "Well, he's here now. He's one of us by our own laws."

Everyone crossed their arms glaring at Koyuki for twisting their laws. "Koyuki...You know how sacred our laws are. And...And you're maskless!" A ninja told her.

"I had to give him one of them so he could get here." Koyuki smiled, "And it's nice to not have a mask."

"You'll have to have the punishment though since you showed an outsider your bare face." The chief told her.

"I thought you'd let me off easy? I'm helping someone out with the power of friendship!" Koyuki admitted.

"He's an alien!" Someone yelled.

"I don't care. He needed my help!" Koyuki cried. She was beginning to sweat about this punishment.

"Did...Did I do something wrong, did I cause trouble?" Zeroro snapped off his mask, handing it back to the chief.

The chief sighed. "No, you did not. And unfortunately thanks to our rules you are one of us now. We can not harm you even if you are an alien. What is your name?"

"Zero...Dororo." Dororo changed his name. He didn't want to be Zeroro anymore. Zeroro was behind him.

"Dororo, we...we will let you show your bare face since you are new...But Koyuki, she's had this coming for a long time. She's a youngin that's never really understood our rules. She operates on her own court of justice instead of ours. It's time to remind her who she is, ninjas are for life. She can't just do what she pleases." The chief sighed.

Dororo's eyes widened. "Will she be killed?"

Ninjas grabbed Koyuki's arm, the girl who helped him. The chief brought out a sword and people started pulling down Koyuki's protective armor.  
"No! No! I didn't mean it! I didn't know the rules were that strict! I thought it was just a joke!" Koyuki cried desperately.

"You should know that we're always serious about this sort of thing, Koyuki. You've always been trouble ever since you found this place when you were five and wanted to come home." The chief told her, "For the price of showing your bare face you will lose your face."

Koyuki cried and sniffled as the chief brought his sword down onto Koyuki's skin. He didn't allow her to get anything to numb her as she screamed.  
"NO! I won't let you harm her! She...She saved my life. She is my friend!" Dororo yelled, "Assassin magic-" He was about to stop this needless torture of Koyuki as pieces of her skin were carved off like an apple.

"Do not." Someone told him, "If you fight her sacrifice will be meaningless. You will be hurt too." Someone advised.

Dororo just shook his head. "S-stay." Koyuki begged. "Don't get hurt." She begged Dororo.

She screamed again as the tattooing started along her body, the punishment of the taboo and helping an outsider was to get all sorts of tattoos with the word 'failure' and 'traitor' along her body.

Dororo just shook as he watched. By the end Koyuki didn't have a face and she slowly put her mask back on.

"You have been forgiven in full." The chief nodded. "You are here to stay forever."

Koyuki just gave a stiff nod. "I've learned my lesson. I will not help anyone outside of my duties."

 _It's all my fault._ Dororo was shaking. It was all his fault.

Koyuki led him to her hut and pointed to a small bed as she plopped down. She didn't let out any more cries or screams.

Dororo walked over and grabbed her hand. He noticed that Koyuki didn't seem mad at him and instead seemed to act happy at that.

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault." He told her.

"I..." Koyuki couldn't say she didn't regret it. She didn't know Dororo well enough.

"I swear my life will only belong to you from now on. My face will be your face. And I will take however many faces you need to free you from this injustice." Dororo told her.

"I'm fine. They've forgiven me now. The tattoos the face maiming...It will just carry over to my next life is the belief." Koyuki fixed up her clothes. "Now rest. Heal. Your training begins tomorrow."

She was rather cold. Dororo could understand that.

And he did rest although he woke up often to stroke Koyuki's hair and comfort her from her tears.

* * *

As the months passed Koyuki stopped regretting her choice. Dororo was a lifelong friend that she wanted to protect and as she trained him he eventually became a lover too.

But Dororo always felt like he owed her. She was his only ally on this planet. His only person. Everyone else had abandoned him.

 _The ninjas kill aliens to protect the planet, so I will kill as many of my old allies as needed to make it up to her._ And he'd take their faces as tokens- for Koyuki.

He would be Koyuki's sword and her shield. He would live the rest of his life for her.

Because nobody else mattered to him. He was no longer a keronian or a member of the Keroro Platoon. He was Dororo, Koyuki's lover. And he would make up for any injustices the culture she loved placed on her.

He would kill the Keroro Platoon. He would kill all the aliens on the planet. And Koyuki would be proud.

Dororo was happy to be in Koyuki's life.

Slowly he started turning more and more evil. He was a traitor to his platoon. All he cared about was this new planet.

* * *

 **Please review.**


	13. Dororo and Keroro, Tamama

**Another chapter of this thing. I think the original plan was 23 chapter?**

* * *

It was time to attack. Dororo grinned to himself as he saw Keroro and Tamama playing together in the sand while their humans, named Fuyuki and Momoka kissed over in a corner.

Dororo jumped down in front of them. _No more chances Keroro._

This would be the end of sergeant Keroro. Or better yet, sergeant Kemomo. For some reason Dororo couldn't remember his name.

Keroro glanced up from his gundam models and his eyes widened when he saw Dororo. "It's the blue guy!"

"What was his name again? Zabubu?" Tamama asked, "Oh well. Ummm...I guess you found us." He put his arm around Keroro possessively. He would have been fine if the other members of the platoon had never found them.

Dororo hissed, "Ninja art, binding chains!" He yelled. Before Keroro, or Tamama could stop him, chains of vines rose from the ground and bound them.

"Zeroro! What are you doing?" Keroro asked, "We were looking for you, we were worried about you!" Now that it was a dangerous situation he finally remembered his name.

"Zeroro?" Dororo laughed, "That isn't me."

"Oh. I got it wrong again?" Keroro wasn't surprised.

"I changed my name to Dororo while you abandoned me. I'm Dororo now, sergeant Kebubu." Dororo hissed.

"Keroro. My name is exactly the same as our planet's." Keroro corrected. He didn't see that Dororo was mocking him. "Never mind that. Just come over here for a hug. It's been what, six months? Geez, I'm so happy you're alive."

Keroro's words were genuine. But Dororo didn't care.

"Funny, you didn't seem all that worried while I stalked you. You've been a horrible platoon leader content to not look for any of your other members." Dororo hissed.

Keroro recoiled feeling guilty. He couldn't physically look for them. He was a prisoner.

"I'm...I'm sorry..." Keroro said quietly. These days he was used to apologizing for his mistakes. "At least you found me though. Are you a pet of some pekoponian as well?"

Dororo thought for a moment. "No. I love this planet. It would never keep me as it's prisoner. Lady Koyuki sees me as much more than a pet. I am hers."

Keroro looked uncomfortable like Dororo was probably just a pet. "Well, I'm glad we've been reunited. Now we can be a platoon again!"

Dororo got his sword out. "I will never ever be a platoon with you again. You think you can just brush off all the mistakes you made?"

Keroro started shivering. Was Dororo going to attack him, "Zero, Dororo, you wouldn't harm me, would you?" Keroro was sweating.

Dororo smiled. It was the first time Keroro had ever seen his smile. "I'm an assassin. What do you think?"

"But you're my friend! One of my best friends!" Keroro declared. The declaration of friendship and friendship speech did nothing to sway Dororo even if it usually did.

Dororo continued marching forward, slowly with his sword out. "And have you ever treated me like a friend? I bet there's tons of secrets that you've kept from me about terrible things you've done."

Keroro shivered for another moment. "I...I didn't mean it. It was just a music box! I'm sorry!"

That stopped Dororo for a moment. "M-music box...? You can't mean...You were the one to break it?"

"I'm sorry!" Keroro yelled. His loud wailing and screeching finally got Momoka and Fuyuki to stop making out and turning to see the imprisoned Keroro and Tamama.

"Did...Did we always have three keronians?" Fuyuki asked.

"There are three?" Even Momoka couldn't really see Dororo. His presence didn't stand out.

Fuyuki shrugged and went back to kissing Momoka.

Dororo's eyes became watery for multiple reasons. He had been forgotten about and ignored again- he couldn't even be a great villain, and his music box had been broken by his supposed friend instead of his brother even though he had blamed him.

Dororo sobbed for a moment.

"He's pathetic." Tamama hissed, "I guess there really was no threat."

Keroro sighed. Dororo was crying in a puddle instead of being all scary. He was always like this.

Dororo bounced back quickly. He wouldn't let Keroro get away with just doing what he liked to him!

"No. I have to take revenge. I have to get rid of the last threat of the Keroro Platoon." Dororo got up with great effort. "Kululu's probably dead, Giroro is likely imprisoned, you're the last loose cannon Keroro."

Keroro started sweating. "Wait...What happened to Giroro and Kululu?"

Dororo didn't answer. Instead he gave another smirk. As Keroro tried to struggle against the vines, he leaned forward.

And he gave Keroro a quick smooch on the lips.

"NOOO! THAT'S THE WORST! HOW DARE YOU?" Tamama managed to break out of his vines to attack Dororo. Dororo had dared kiss Keroro before Tamama had the chance.

Keroro looked shocked for a moment, until his head started to loll.

"Oh, don't misinterpret. I wasn't interested in him." Dororo smiled, "My lipstick is poison. He'll die by the end of the day. It will be painful. I can't wait."

He then jumped away as Tamama tried to throw a punch.

"I'll come back to claim his face tomorrow. Good bye, Tamama." Dororo smirked and left.

Tamama looked at Keroro worriedly with dread. _He'll die?_ "Mr...Mr. Sergeant? Are you okay?"

Keroro didn't answer, instead he just made a strangled gasp sound. Tamama hugged him. "I'll save you! I promise!"

He wouldn't let Dororo get away with this. He knew he was jealous, but he cared so much more about Keroro's life than his jealousy.

* * *

Tamama dragged Keroro to the ground of the Nishizawa mansion. Momoka and Fuyuki had finally become wise to what had happened and there had been another alien in the vicinity.

"I can't believe we didn't notice and he got past my security!" Momoka tore at some papers.

Fuyuki nodded. "I should have done something. This is why I hate aliens." He hissed, "They only pose interesting research material."

Tamama cried over Keroro's weakening body. Fuyuki knelt down next to him to inspect Keroro. He didn't like aliens, but Keroro...Keroro felt different.

 _He's come back for me on multiple occasions. It's like he actually cares about me._ Fuyuki thought to himself. Could an alien and a human boy really be friends? No, it felt preposterous. But as he grabbed Keroro's weakening hand to check his pulse he felt something that he only ever felt for his father.

Caring. He didn't want Keroro to be hurt. His goofy little smile and bouncy rubber like body had won Fuyuki over. He didn't want to lose what might be his best friend, his only friend.

Fuyuki didn't cry. He just shook his head. He wouldn't show emotion over an alien. But he was growing fond of his pet, he didn't want to lose him. But he wouldn't do anything to fix this.

He couldn't. As the next leader of the sword party he had to just let Keroro die. Keroro dying would make him stronger. His father would be mad if he cared for an alien.

 _I can't have him mad at me. What if he feels like I'm being a bad son? What if he doesn't want me anymore?_ Fuyuki wondered. His mother and sister had already abandoned him. He didn't want his father too as well.

And Haru always made sure to remind Fuyuki of that fact, that Fuyuki owed him for choosing him, that Fuyuki would be his heir and next in line and was a better researcher than anyone in the world. He had to dissect aliens because it put a smile on his face.

So Keroro had to die.

"Momocchi!" Tamama cried, "You're rich! You have to find a cure, please- This has to be a pekoponian poison." He gestured to Keroro's lips. Tamama wasn't an expert on poisons. If they had their platoon likely only Kululu or Dororo would have a solution for Keroro's problems.

"I..." Momoka glanced at Fuyuki. He shook his head in a sharp order. She had to be tough. Not help Tamama.

"I'll be your obedient pet for life! I will never ever try to run away...Just please...Please..." Tamama was sniffling and crying, not even wasting the effort to wipe his eyes, "Save him." He begged.

Momoka nodded. "You have the Nishizawa fortune to back you. I'll find the cure." She promised.

Fuyuki didn't control her. And although she was supposed to be tough and dark she wanted to help her friend. She knew if Fuyuki was in a similar situation, Tamama would help her.

They were the same, so she would do it for him.

Fuyuki wasn't pleased.

* * *

It took a few hours, but Paul eventually found the antidote.

"You...You helped him." Fuyuki quietly whispered to Momoka. Momoka nodded.

"Keroro's your friend too. And you looked worried about him. You were holding his hand." Momoka pointed out.

"Pet." Fuyuki corrected. Keroro couldn't be his friend. "And I only did it because I know he poses no threat to the world. Their planet has left their platoon to die, five keronians all on their own."  
"Have they all been located?" Momoka asked.

"Not the last one. I don't know where Corporal Giroro is." Fuyuki admitted, "Last time I checked though Kululu was being starved and tortured. He should still be back with the government."

Momoka nodded. She wouldn't tell Tamama. He didn't need to know.

"You shouldn't have aided Tamama, it's making you all weird. You're supposed to be tough not that sweet side. Remember? It aids us both if you just stick with the other you. And then together we can take over this world and then the universe-" Fuyuki's words were like sweet honey, but Momoka didn't fall for it as he tried to caress her hair.

She slapped him away. Even Fuyuki wasn't immune to her dark half. "Don't tell me what to do." She hissed, "I can be what I want." Tamama was right. Nobody needed to control her. She was a Nishizawa.

Fuyuki looked surprised by her anger. She had never been mad at him. She mostly was just completely lovestruck. "I'm..." He wasn't used to apologizing.

"Maybe you're not as nice as I thought you'd be Fuyuki. But you can't control me. I'm a Nishizawa. You...Are just a Hinata. And I don't care how many of your parents are into politics." Momoka crossed her arms.

Fuyuki just looked hurt, but he nodded. She was right. He wanted to make it up to her but he didn't know how.

He just felt useless and scared not knowing what to do.

"Tamama, smear this on your lips." Paul instructed, "And then kiss him to reverse the poison."

Tamama sparkled. "It's like in all my fantasies!" Nobody questioned how Keroro needed to be poisoned in his fantasies for Tamama to save him. He smeared the antidote on his lips as Paul handed it to him.

He then rested Keroro's head in his lap. Leaning down for a moment, he gave Keroro a gentle, loving kiss on the lips, he lingered perhaps longer than necessary.

And Keroro finally stirred, his eyes opening like a fairy tale princess.

"T-tamama...What happened?" Keroro asked.

"I saved you. You were poisoned, but I kissed it better." Tamama grinned. Keroro blushed for a moment.

"T-thanks. I...I thought I was going to die." In a moment he was holding Tamama and embracing him. It wasn't a thankful hug, more like a frightened one. "I...I was so scared. I thought I was going to die."

He felt wrong that he had been more frightened of Dororo than Fuyuki. But he had.

Tamama held him acting like the cool mature adult. "I'm here. And I'm never leaving you alone. I'll protect you." He promised as Keroro shook.

Keroro cried. All his traumas coming out as he just let Tamama hold and protect him.

* * *

Tamama was happy that things were resolved with Keroro, but Keroro's mind kept going back to his near death experience. And instead of being frightened he was instead maturing from it and reflecting on it.

"I...I turned Dororo into that." Keroro looked at the ground.

Tamama squeezed his hand. "It's not your fault." He tried to reassure.

"No. It is. I'm his platoon leader. I was supposed to look for him for goodness sake!" Keroro shook his head, "But I didn't. I only looked for you."

Tamama smiled. He was fine with that.

"Kululu and Giroro...They could be waiting for me to. Think I abandoned them. They could turn evil and try to kill me." Keroro was thinking about it, "Man, I've been a horrible person. We might never get back to Keron but I myself abandoned them too."

"Are you saying we should go look for them?" Tamama wondered.

Keroro shook his head. "I should look for them." He enunciated. "And I need to make up to Dororo. I need to be a good leader for once." He put his hands on Tamama's shoulders and looked deeply into his eyes. "Stay here. You're safe with Momoka. I want you to be safe."

Tamama looked shocked. "What about Fukki?"

"I have to leave. It's got nothing to do with him." Keroro had to escape. For real this time. "I need to do my job."

Tamama didn't want him to leave him. "Don't go. Take me with you." He begged. He wouldn't be left alone, he grabbed Keroro's hand.

Keroro shook his head. And before Tamama could give him a love confession, Keroro kissed him on the forehead.

"Sorry, private. I have to do this alone." He told him.

Tamama cried as he left him. And Tamama was all alone now even though he had saved Keroro's life.

* * *

 **Please review**


	14. Natsumi and Giroro 3

**Another bit of Dororo and a Giroro and Natsumi chapter.**

 **Sorry since Dororo isn't really a hero in this story he's not really a main character. He's the traitor to the platoon.**

* * *

His two best friends in the world hadn't come for him. And although Dororo was now waiting for Keroro to die, he had another person to enact vengeance on that could hurt the planet.

Giroro had forgotten about him too. He had never stuck up for Dororo when Keroro was hurting him.

"I think I got a lead." Koyuki told Dororo, nodding to him. "Natsumi seems very defensive when the subject of Keronians come up. And he's the last one we can't find."

Dororo smiled. "Perfect. He must be her prisoner then." He wouldn't hurt Koyuki's new friend, Natsumi, in the least bit. Instead he'd find Giroro and strike.

Giroro's face would be added to his collection. And then he'd be gone. He'd never have the chance to forget about Dororo again.

Dororo didn't feel any guilt or regret when he thought about murdering his old friend. Instead he felt a large sense of righteousness.

He was helping Natsumi, protecting her even. Soon Giroro wouldn't be a problem and he'd just be a blotch on his past that was gone.

* * *

Giroro no longer cared about finding the rest of his platoon mates.

 _Kululu's the only one in immediate danger and who cares about him._ Natsumi had his undivided attention and although she kept reminding him that he was her prisoner, she never acted like he was. Sometimes she'd tease him or smile at him. She had started brushing his arm lightly with lingering touches.

He was completely in love with her. He didn't care what the other keronians were up to. All he wanted was Natsumi in his life. Nobody else...They didn't matter.

She was his friend. And although she never called him a friend, Giroro knew they both thought it. The collar he wore was just for show, he could easily break it in a second.

There was a knock on Natsumi's door as she was playing with Giroro. They were wrestling like a bunch of weirdos. There wasn't anything remotely sexual about their wrestling, Giroro had just threatened to try to escape and Natsumi was playing along and trying to attack him. They were giggling and laughing as they wrestled and tickled each other.

"Stay here. I'll get it." Natsumi requested. It wasn't really an order, but she gave him a small smile.

"You can't make me do anything!" Giroro stubbornly said, walking by Natsumi's side. Their game of pretend of him being her prisoner made him happy, but he liked to be by Natsumi's side. It made him feel like they were really together and he wasn't just a sex slave.

"Koyuki." Natsumi opened the door.

Giroro frowned. Koyuki must have been the new friend Natsumi made at school. She had told him about the ninja clan, how they were like these cool romantic knight things that protected the common people. Natsumi adored them and idolized them but had warned Giroro that if he crossed their path, mercy would not be shown to him.

Koyuki took out her light saber at her side. "This has nothing to do with you, Natsumi." Koyuki hissed suddenly, "So please do not get in the way. My lover wants to do battle with him." She pointed at Giroro.

Natsumi looked surprised as another keronian stood by Koyuki's side. "...Lover? Wait, is that one of your race, Giroro?"

"Zeroro?" Giroro looked shocked. He hadn't even considered looking for Zeroro.

"It's Dororo now." Dororo corrected, taking out his own sword.

"You have a mouth?" Giroro was even more shocked.

Dororo didn't respond, instead he blasted himself forward with his sword. Giroro pulled out a hunk of wood from the wall and used it as a shield. "What are you doing? We're on the same side!"

"I'm on the side of Pekopon. You are an evil alien trying to invade." Dororo hissed, "So for that, you must die for your sins!"

Giroro tried to throw him off and onto the floor, but Dororo quickly recovered.

Natsumi looked irritated as she watched the fighting. She wouldn't just stand by and watch this happen.

Koyuki put a hand on Natsumi's shoulder. "Dororo is a good alien. He is our friend and ally, you don't have to worry about him." She tried to speak up for Dororo.

"I hate aliens." Natsumi hissed, "The ones who pretend to be our allies or our friends are the worst!" She stomped her foot, "Can you really believe that? He's conning us!" Really she just didn't want to see her alien attacked.

Before Koyuki could twist her arm and stop her, Natsumi ran forward to get in between Giroro and Dororo's fighting.

"This is a one time thing, Giroro, don't get used to it." Natsumi hissed as she stood by Giroro's side.

Giroro tried not to drool. "You'll be fighting in battle with me?" He asked. It was like a dream.

Natsumi changed her arm into it's cannon mode. She was good at locking onto her target. "He's worse than you. To fight a common enemy, I suppose I'll have to."

Giroro smiled, "Don't kill him, I want to talk to him. He used to be my friend." He requested.

"I make no promises." Natsumi admitted. She didn't care about Dororo's life.

Koyuki looked desperate to stop the fighting as Dororo bounced around the room and tried to avoid attacking Natsumi and instead slashed at Giroro's legs and arms. A kiss wouldn't work on him. Giroro protected his lips pretty well.

"Natsumi!" Koyuki yelled once she saw Natsumi calibrating her arm and locking onto Dororo. She cared more for Dororo than Natsumi. She jumped onto her friend.

"Stop it Koyuki! He's an alien, you've sworn to destroy aliens!" Natsumi reminded as she struggled. Koyuki pressed some buttons on Natsumi's arm freezing it. Because of the ninja clans sci-fi villages, Koyuki was quite skilled with technology.

Natsumi hit her friend with her other hand. Koyuki's mask clattered to the ground.

Natsumi, Giroro and Dororo stopped fighting for a moment to look at Koyuki.

"AHHH! Don't look at me!" Koyuki screamed, the most normal thing about her face was the tears coming out of her eyes. Her eyes hadn't been ruined as she covered her face and the mass of fleshy scars and muscle tissue.

"W-what...What...Happened?" Natsumi felt herself get dizzy in disgust. She swooned to the right almost falling over.

Giroro caught her.

 _Does...Does the ninja clan do that to everyone? Are they...not heroes?_ Natsumi wondered. They had always been heroes to her. But that was...A nightmare to look at.

"I did that." Dororo admitted slowly. "Do not look at lady Koyuki with such disgust. The burden lies on me."

Natsumi screamed. "I KNEW ALIENS WERE EVIL!" She ran forward to Dororo, grabbing one of Giroro's grenades out of his hand. She'd throw it at him if she could.

"I will not harm you Natsumi." Dororo told her, "Like it or not, I'm part of your world now." He dodged Natsumi's attack.

Anyway anyone looked at it, Dororo was just more skilled than Natsumi in battle as Natsumi desperately ran at him and tried to slash at him. Dororo avoiding the blows.

Koyuki was frightened though of what might happen to her friend. So grabbing her light saber she ran up to Natsumi to defend Dororo, she tripped a bit on her mask on the ground and her body flung forward, her sword out and towards Natsumi's gut.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Giroro rushed forward and jumped up and kicked Koyuki in the head and away.

Dororo rushed to her side to inspect the wound. "How dare you hurt Lady Koyuki!"

Natsumi was just surprised. She touched her stomach lightly knowing it could have been stabbed. "You...You saved me? You protected me?" She glanced at Giroro.

"Ummm...I did it reluctantly." Giroro lied. "We're on the same side right now!" He defended.

Natsumi smiled. It was her job to decide if Giroro lived or died. Not Dororo's. She glared at Dororo as she fixed up her arm. Dororo worriedly looked at Koyuki when Natsumi picked him up by the head.

"Leave. Now. Or else I'll squish your head like a bug." Natsumi threatened.

Dororo nodded, frightened. He could feel how strong Natsumi was with her metal grip. "I couldn't continue attacking him anyway. I need to make sure Lady Koyuki's face wounds haven't reopened." He admitted.

The two disappeared in a blast of smoke. "Till next time Giroro! I will return to take your face as mine!" He uttered his signature line.

And the two of them were gone.

Giroro looked proud. They had defeated Dororo and Koyuki together.

Natsumi sighed and shyly glanced at Giroro. _I can't keep doing this, beating around the bush and thinking Giroro's nice. He's an alien too. And he protected me...But I need to decide for good if he's going to stay or not._

It was time for the final test. To see if Giroro had what it took to live or die. The test she made all aliens go through. "I...I think it's time to finally consummate our relationship, Giroro." Natsumi blushed.

Giroro turned deep red, his head exploded. _Okay, I get it. Battling by your side or against you makes me horny too, but now...?_ He had no complaints.

He was unaware if he accepted Natsumi that would seal his doom. The only way to win was to reject her advances and not show any sort of overly sexual nature of wanting her.

He was a dead man.

* * *

Natsumi plopped him on her bed and kept glancing at him as if waiting for something to happen. Giroro moved closer to the pillow, waiting for her to move closer to him.

Her arms rested on his arm, the metal of her robot arm gripping him tightly.

"So...So do you want me to start or I mean...This is your encounter..And I don't know what you like in bed." Giroro admitted, trying not to be embarrassed. His stubborn warrior nature was gone.

 _Oh no..._ Natsumi frowned. She had wanted him to live, but she could clearly tell by the way he was looking at her dazed and his hands twitching that he was aroused. She glanced down to his crotch area. She didn't really know what kind of genital keronians had and didn't really plan to find out. _He's excited. He's a sicko and weirdo like all the rest._ She had been rooting for him. She really had.

 _But he protected me. He saved my life. He came back. Does that give him any credit?_ She tried to debate with her own morals, wondering if she could find a loophole to rationalize to herself that Giroro was a good person and not a pervert like all other men. She knew she'd have to kill him soon.

"N-natsumi?" Giroro asked, looking at her.

"Aren't you going to fight back? I mean you usually fight back against any orders I give you!" Natsumi cried, trying desperately to let him know that he should not be saying yes to her.

Giroro's hand drifted up to her cheek and he caressed it. Natsumi tried not to wince.

"I'm your sex slave, aren't I? I knew this was coming for a while. I know that I won't be able to make it out of this." Giroro told her. He didn't sound reluctant though. "After all, my enemy would kill me if I refused. You'd kill me right?"

Natsumi frowned. "Hypothetically speaking, if I gave you a choice...And there wasn't any risk of dying, would you consummate your relationship with me?"

She didn't see Giroro as the frightened type. He wouldn't be afraid of dying. He had told her himself that he'd never be her prisoner.

Giroro turned very pink. "That isn't important!" He denied, "What's important is that you want this!"

Natsumi frowned. _Yeah...He definitely wants this. That's denial right there. Crap, I am going to kill him._

She put her robotic arm behind her and tried to distract him with her other arm, her hand drifting down to his thighs to massage.

Giroro tried desperately not to groan as she switched her arm into a blade. He wouldn't see what was coming.

She pulled Giroro into a tight kiss. _He won't realize the sword's gone through his back._ She didn't usually kiss the aliens, instead murdering them violently, but she didn't really want Giroro to fight back.

She knew there was a risk he could escape. And since he had decided to accept her into bed she didn't want him to live. There could be no chance that he'd survive this.

He kissed her deeply and lovingly, but as she brought the blade to his back he pulled away.

"I...I need to tell you something, Natsumi. Before we sleep together." Giroro's hands were still on her face. His eyes were on hers. He wasn't even suspecting that she was almost going to kill him.

But her body froze at his words. A sparkle of hope was in her mind. _Is he going to refuse?_ "Yes?"

Giroro looked really embarrassed. "I know it's not really my place to tell you this as your slave, but it wouldn't be right if I wasn't honest with you before I slept with you."

 _Oh. He's got an STD._ Natsumi realized. It wasn't anything hopeful. She had heard this speech before.

"I...No, I need to tell you...For myself...I...I can't sleep with you as just your sex slave. I can't pretend like that." Giroro finally choked out.

Natsumi didn't understand what was happening.

"For all the time I've been your prisoner here on Pekopon, I've been in love with you." Giroro finally admitted.

Natsumi looked shocked.

"You're the most strong, brave, warrior I've ever faced. Although I am your enemy your ambitions are pure and honorable. You fight for your planet. I'm glad to have met you. You have an amazing warrior spirit, and I...I found myself attracted to that. I'm madly in love with you, Natsumi. I'm sorry." Giroro looked ashamed but also deeply into her eyes.

Natsumi's face contoured in sadness. _N-no...No that can't be!_ Nobody had told her that before. She brought her sword arm away from Giroro. "You can't be in love with me!" She shook her head. She hadn't seen any signs.

But now Giroro's perverted idolization of her felt weird. Like he had real feelings for her, she had never considered it or even though anybody would love her. "I'm...I'm not what you love. I'm not some pure honorable warrior. You're wrong. Nobody on this planet is."  
She knew what they all were. She might have hated aliens but they all tortured them needlessly. She felt like she didn't deserve Giroro's love.

She wasn't a cool warrior. She didn't deserve this. All she had were insecurities that she was dealing with through anger.

"You are though." Giroro reassured her.

She took his hand.

"I need to show you something. Then you'll see." Natsumi frowned. He wouldn't be in love with her anymore. And she wouldn't feel so weird, so terrible like she didn't deserve his affections.

She brought him down to the basement. Flicking on the lights she showed him all the heads of aliens she had collected.

"This...This is my trophy room. Honorable warriors don't have trophy rooms of the people they've killed." Natsumi said harshly.

Giroro looked around at all the heads. "Your...Previous sex slaves you've gotten bored of?" He wondered if his head would join them. He rubbed his neck.

"I didn't get bored of them, Giroro." Natsumi admitted, "I...I tell aliens they're my sex slaves and they believe me. I then test them to see if they're as perverted as the rest. When I feel they are ready I ask them to have sex with me...And if they say yes, I kill them right then before anything happens." Natsumi frowned as she looked at Giroro. His face changed to shock. "I lure aliens, Giroro. And you..." She showed him her robot arm which was now a blade. "Said yes."  
"Ah...So I made the wrong choice." Giroro sighed, "I had no idea it was a test." He looked at her. She was going to kill him

She moved forward to stab him.

"I still love you though." Giroro said just simple words of forgiveness. Natsumi froze.

She looked at Giroro sadly. "I...I can't."

Giroro smiled.

"Go. You're not my prisoner anymore. I don't want you here. You can't be here. You...You and me...It wasn't ever meant to be, Giroro." Natsumi dropped to the ground.

"Natsumi..." Giroro walked over to comfort her.

"You're an alien. I can't be in love with an alien. And you can't be in love with a human girl. The only choice here is for me to kill you or for you to disappear from my life." Natsumi tried not to cry, "I'm not a warrior. And I don't believe you honestly love me. Nobody could. I'm not ready for you to give me that weird attention."

"I'll wait-" Giroro offered.

"I might never be ready." Natsumi said softly, "But I'll do one right thing in my life and set you free. Get off this planet. It will kill you." She reached up and snapped Giroro's collar off his neck.

Giroro glanced at her.

"GO!" She screamed again.

He nodded.

"And...If we ever see each other again, I won't feel so conflicted next time. Next time we'll be enemies just like we're supposed to be." Natsumi frowned.

Giroro was her friend at least somewhere deep in her heart. And she couldn't kill him. He had to leave before she did something she'd regret.

"I don't doubt it." Giroro smiled and rushed off.

When Giroro was gone, Natsumi cried over all her insecurities. How she couldn't believe he loved her even though he had said it so honestly.

She was strong after all. That was all she was. She had nothing else. So how could Giroro love that?

She had ripped off her own arm to be strong. She was damaged goods. Giroro could never love her, but he had.

 _Why wasn't...I okay with that?_ Natsumi wondered as she softly cried.

* * *

 **Please review.**


	15. Giroro and Kululu

**Disclaimer: Still do not own anything.**

 **Another Giroro chapter.**

* * *

Giroro didn't mind being alone, without the rest of his platoon. What he did mind was the thought of being without Natsumi.

 _She told me to leave._ He knew he couldn't back to the woman he had fallen in love with, but he didn't know where to go. He was so alone as he set up camp in a nearby forest where he had dropped his communicator.

Briefly he thought about going to rescue Kululu. His advice had probably been terrible and probably had gotten Kululu quite literally screwed, but Giroro didn't care enough for him to risk his life for the little creep. He had a warrior's honor, but not that much honor. That was too far.

He poked a fire, just not feeling much of anything. He had never almost died on this planet but he felt that he had lost his heart, his heart out of his body and remaining forever with the temptress known as Natsumi.

 _I want to see her._ Giroro stood up abruptly. He'd go back to her. She clearly didn't hate him, maybe he'd reassure her prove his love to her.

If Dororo and Koyuki could be a thing, he could surely be something with Natsumi. Even if she had been trying to kill him, he still tasted her lips upon his.

It was a treasured moment.

He heard rustling in the bushes. Grabbing his gun he looked forward as Kululu walked over and leaned onto a tree.

He didn't look like Giroro had remembered him, he looked weak and fatigued like he had actually given up.

"K-kululu? You got out?" Giroro saw that Kululu was holding his stomach.

"Giroro." Kululu's steps faltered and Giroro ran out to catch him instantly feeling bad for not going after him.

 _I'm a better survivalist than the rest._ Giroro realized. This was a dangerous planet and he had no idea what kind of terrible trouble Kululu, Keroro and Tamama had found themselves in. He should have been a good platoon mate.

To Giroro's surprise Kululu hugged him.

 _Ick. I get it. This is one of his jokes, isn't it? He pretended to look injured just to fake some sort of gross feelings for me._ Giroro tried to squirm his way out of Kululu's arms as Kululu held him tightly.

"I...I didn't know if any other keronians were alive. I thought for sure I'd never see you again." Kululu admitted.

"And I'm sure you'd hate that." Giroro sarcastically rolled his eyes.

"I didn't at first." Kululu confessed, "You're kind of annoying. But..." His body shook, "Anything is better than those pekoponians."

They were going to destroy him if they ever saw him again.

"Heck, I almost died so many times I lost count!" Kululu took his body off of Giroro, "And although you're dumb, like really dumb..."

"Hey!" Giroro growled.

"I realized you had your uses. You're a much better survivalist than I am. You're tough. You might be able to save me and defend me. And I don't plan on dying!" Kululu's voice shook.

And Giroro realized for a moment he was serious. "But...Really? A hug?"

"Ku, ku, ku. Had to make sure that your micro chip was working." Kululu sat down on Giroro's log. Giroro realized that he wouldn't be able to get out of this situation.

Giroro reached for his back trying to figure out what Kululu had inserted into him. He desperately searched but could find nothing. He was terrified.

"So...Seen anyone besides me?" Kululu asked. "Out of our platoon, I mean." He quickly got down to business.

That was one thing about Kululu. He cut to the chase. Was professional. And Giroro could tell he had been through a lot and was gravely injured. It wasn't the time for his jokes.

Keroro might still be joking even after all this.

"Dororo." Giroro admitted, "He's gone full on traitor. Tried to kill me."

"Who?" Kululu asked, "I don't think we ever had a platoon mate called that."

"He used to go by Zeroro." Giroro explained.

Kululu still couldn't recall him. But he nodded. "Tamama's at some mansion or something and the captain was at the Hinata house."

"Didn't see him." Giroro shook his head. "Hinata's a common name. Didn't see either of them." Worry clouded his mind for Tamama. If things had gone so badly for Kululu things could be bad for either of them too.

He looked at Kululu as Kululu rested and Giroro handed him a water bottle. "So...You managed to escape after all. Did...Did you screw the angol?"

"Did you manage to screw yourself out of your imprisonment?" Kululu answered with a question, "I bet that was your go to strategy since you gave me such terrible advice. Ku, ku, ku."

Giroro frowned. Screwing Natsumi was actually the very opposite thing of something to do to survive. But he had tried. He blushed deeply.

Kululu wasn't going to answer him.

"How did you escape?" Giroro finally asked. He only knew that Kululu had been captured by the government, betrayed and tortured.

Kululu was quiet for a moment. "Had a kinda of one-night stand with a hot alien babe then ran. Ku, ku, ku. You do something similar?"

"She..." Giroro's chest tightened, "Let me go." He admitted reluctantly.

"Mine let me go too." Kululu admitted softly. "She was a nice girl." After a moment's thought he added, "Pity she's probably dead now."

"What?" Giroro was confused.

Kululu didn't add anything to that.

* * *

The first few days of them hiding out in the forest were rocky. Kululu tried to keep to his old ways and tease Giroro which caused him in turn to blow a bunch of things up.

It was rocky. Their rivalry was still in set. And Giroro knew it wasn't doing any good for either of them.

"We have to stop this." He sighed. "We need to make temporary peace."

"Ku, ku, ku. You're only saying that cuz you're scared of me." Kululu teased, "But...You're probably right. It's fun to play with you but my goal is to get off of this planet."

Giroro nodded, he offered his hand to Kululu hoping Kululu wouldn't zap it as a prank.

He didn't. But as he shook his hand a shuriken was thrown between them.

"So you escaped. Both of you." Dororo hissed.

"Ah, so he's turned into a ninja." Kululu looked at Dororo with disinterest.

"Me and Dororo are evenly matched." Giroro admitted. "We could fight for hours." He got ready to defend Kululu though.

That was his job. He was a fighter, Kululu was the intelligence. Kululu wouldn't be able to win this fight on his own.

"Both of you will die." Dororo narrowed his eyes.

Kululu's hand drifted to Giroro's shoulder. He tapped it. His glasses glistened as if he had a plan.

He turned his back to Dororo. "Anyway Giroro what was the plan for today? Are we gathering supplies? Looking for the others?"

"Keroro's dead!" Dororo shouted.

Giroro caught on. He tried not to sweat about what Dororo had said about Keroro. "Supply run I would think."

"Ku, ku, ku, right on." Kululu gave a thumbs up.

Dororo ran forward with his sword. Giroro put his arm around Kululu and walked away Dororo narrowly missing him.

"STOP IGNORING ME! I'm not Zeroro anymore!" Dororo yelled. "Fine. I'll use my other way to kill people."

He ran over to Kululu who wasn't as fast. Kululu pretended to ignore him.

"I will kiss you!" Dororo declared.

It was clear that Kululu was physically confused by this declaration. It didn't make sense. But he continued to act like Dororo wasn't there as Dororo moved closer to kiss Kululu.

"Click." Kululu pressed his headphones and giant sound waves hit Dororo. Dororo was thrown against the tree by the blast. He covered his ears.

He couldn't hear anything and was very dizzy.

"What did you do?" Giroro asked.

"Sound attack." Kululu responded, "Should buy us some time away from that weirdo. Mois was way tougher than him. Ku, ku, ku."

The two walked away, leaving Dororo to cry.

"I'll kill you next time!" He shouted pathetically.

* * *

They set up a new camp very far away from where Dororo had attacked. The mushy feeling of missing Natsumi hadn't left Giroro.

"I'll take first watch." Giroro offered. "We...We made a good team today, Kululu." He was happy to finally put their rivalry to rest. To bond. It was nice to have Kululu on his side.

"I suppose. Brawns and brains is beneficial." Kululu rolled out Giroro's sleeping bag taking it for himself. Pekoponian winter was much colder than Keronian winter. Keron didn't have seasons.

Keronians got cold easily. "Do you think the captain is really dead?"

"He might be." Giroro admitted.  
"You sad you're friend is dead?" Kululu mocked.

"I have new people in my life now." Giroro responded. Kululu smiled. He was unaware Giroro was talking about Natsumi.

Kululu didn't have any real friends. He had thought of Saburo as one briefly before he sold him out, so he was happy that someone would care about him if he died. He could be Giroro's new person in his life. It made him feel secure.

"I'm...I'm not leaving Pekopon." Giroro said after a moment, "I know our goal should be to leave and survive, but..." His mind went back to Natsumi, "There's something on this planet I've discovered is worth protecting."

Kululu frowned. He didn't want to die on the planet. It was his greatest fear to die alone, but he also knew there was something on this planet he couldn't leave either. There was this odd feeling of...obligation was it? It was mushy, but it was an odd sort of desire to see Mois again. Make her safe.

He was still frightened of her. Terrified. But he needed to save her. It wasn't a desire, it was a need.

"I...I think I've found something I need too." Kululu agreed. It wasn't right to leave Mois alone when she helped him.

And...If he died...He felt his stomach tightened at the idea in terror. If he died to complete his goal for some reason it wasn't as scary as dying alone. It was like he had a small purpose and something good about him.

Mois would remember him. That was enough.

 _I'll save you, no matter what._ Kululu promised, thinking of Mois. She didn't need to scream any more. He'd go back for her.

He wouldn't just forget.

After a few hours of trying to sleep, Giroro wrangled himself into the sleeping bag for warmth. He didn't like having to pretty much snuggle with Kululu but sharing body warmth was a legit survival tactic and he couldn't afford to be picky no matter how much he wanted to be.

Kululu was still thinking about Mois. "Hey...Giroro?"

"If you say something gross I'm kicking you out of the sleeping bag." Giroro hissed.

"I was going to ask if you met any nice pekoponians that you trust. Ku, ku, ku. You're the gross one." Kululu teased.

Giroro frowned but blushed at the question. He trusted Natsumi. "N-no!"

"Oh? Is that denial? Ku, ku, ku." Kululu teased.

Giroro shook his head. "W-what about you? Any you trust? I mean, they're our enemies...We can't just befriend them."

"I thought I trusted one." Kululu admitted, "He saved my life so I felt like I owed him but he sold me out to the government first chance he got. I would have probably done the same, but...Still hurt. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu admitted. "So I would never trust any of these rotten pekoponians."

Giroro scowled. Natsumi wasn't awful! He wanted Kululu to take it back.

"There...There was one pekoponian who wasn't...Umm...As awful as the rest. She was tolerable. Tough. I'd trust her to watch my back if we had to fight together. Which we did, once, against Dororo." Giroro cleared his throat and stuttered as he talked about Natsumi.

Kululu turned around and saw Giroro blushing. "Oh? Are you in love with the enemy, corporal?" He noted.

"No! Never! I am not!" Giroro shouted and denied, hiding in the sleeping bag and trying to kick Kululu away.

He waited for the teasing to began. But it didn't happen. Kululu must have been able to tell that Giroro was head over heels for this pekoponian girl and it was too late for him.

"W-what...What does love feel like?" Kululu finally asked.

 _Is he going to say something like he feels it for me?_ Giroro was suspicious. "Well...It's like you want to protect them, you admire them. You like a lot of things they do and just watch them with constant interest. They take up your thoughts and your heart becomes painful when they aren't around or light when they're near. They're the most amazing thing in the universe and your just possessed by thoughts of them. The taste of their lips will never leave yours and um...I mean! Natsumi and I didn't kiss!" Giroro blushed.

Kululu wasn't listening to Giroro's denial. Instead he touched his own lips briefly trying not to remember what it was like to kiss Mois.

It was a feeling that brought him great guilt, but it felt nice too. The sexual contact had been initiated by him but she had initiated the kissing fully and brought it on. It had made her happy.

 _Crap. This confirms my fears._ All of Giroro's non-specific examples he had. He possibly had a little bit of a crush on his enemy, the angol girl Angol Mois.

He didn't like this. Not because she was a bad person but that it was annoying to like someone. But he supposed he had sworn to protect her.

He was going to get her back at whatever cost.

"Going to bed." Kululu said, "Don't talk." He ordered.

Giroro was surprised he wasn't getting teased but he nodded, unaware Kululu had realized anything about himself.

Kululu hoped to have good dreams about his crush- perhaps even annoying ones, but instead the realization caused him nothing good.

When sleep hit him he could only hear her screams in his mind and mental images of all sorts of torture the pekoponians were cooking up for her.

And Kululu trembled from his sleep terrors. He was fine now, safe. But Mois was not and it was all his fault.

* * *

 **My chapter summary is actually just bullet points now so it's a bit more difficult to go off of.**

 **Please review.**


	16. Fuyuki and Momoka

**I think they get together by the end...But I don't remember...I hope.**

* * *

The boy who had picked up her books in the hallway at school was long gone. And Fuyuki had become a lot more violate. He wasn't as happy anymore now that Keroro was gone.

"It was your fault!" Fuyuki couldn't take the blame. He was just lashing out at almost everyone except himself. "You should have been tougher. Made him more afraid. You're supposed to be tough." He told Momoka.

Momoka didn't like hearing those sort of things. She knew Fuyuki was grieving, but she wouldn't take this sort of crap. It wasn't all about Keroro. He seemed to never give her the attention she needed anymore.

It was like he was using her. And Momoka never liked being used. She wanted to have faith in Fuyuki, but...She didn't know if she could be with him if he was just going to be crying over Keroro and so mean to her.

"Fuyuki...We need to talk." She put her hand on his arm.

"What is it? Did you find him?" Fuyuki asked desperately. Momoka didn't know what he'd do to Keroro once he found him.

"We need to talk about us, Fuyuki. Not Keroro." Momoka sighed.

"What about us? There's not much to talk about." Fuyuki was in the dark. He stood up trying to figure out what Momoka meant. He leaned forward to kiss her.

"No, Fuyuki...I'm...I'm breaking up with you..." Momoka played with a handkerchief, her stomach tightening in knots, "You...You just don't seem that interested. You're only interested in Keroro lately. I'm sorry."  
Fuyuki just looked shocked trying to figure out what words he could say to bring her back as Momoka turned away.

"N-no...Wait, Momoka! Come back!" He cried desperately. But she was gone.

* * *

Fuyuki tried everything he could to win Momoka back, romantic flowers, journals and rhymes of old stories all sorts of things. But none of them worked.

"What...What do I do?" Fuyuki asked as his father looked at some charts. Haru was more into researching aliens than even him. "I can't win her back! She's just so...So disinterested."

"You have to. The only reason the Nishizawas have backed the sword party is because of you." Haru stood up, "You're job was to keep Momoka happy and distracted while I played nice with her parents. And you screwed that up."

Fuyuki looked at the ground. "I...I didn't know how! How are relationships supposed to work? I treated her like a friend, but you said that wasn't romantic enough so I started kissing her more, but then she broke up with me!" Fuyuki didn't know what to do.

"She's not a normal girl. You need to win her back. Don't disappoint me again, Fuyuki." Haru talked to him as a boss would to his employer, not a father to his son. He stood towering over his child.

"I'm sorry-" Fuyuki sniffled, almost pathetically.

"Two of the three known members of the Keroro Platoon have been lost to us. Because of you, Keroro has escaped."

"Three. Three of the four known members." Fuyuki corrected, "One is a rogue ninja like agent. I don't know what to do with him. He attacked Keroro the other day-"

"I'll look into him later," Haru offered, "But still, you let Keroro get away and somehow that Kululu fellow managed to escape. It's been a bad time." He looked angry.

"We still have Tamama though!" Fuyuki reminded. Although he was in Momoka's custody and would likely remain there for life. "We...We could try to make an example of him." He tried to impress his father with a wicked plan, "Torture him alive and broadcast it, it would send a message to the other members of the Keroro Platoon. Maybe they'd come to save him."

Haru thought about it. "Can't. Every moment he's with Momoka he's safe. And since she no longer listens to you, I doubt she'd allow her pet to be tortured alive just because you wished it. You really screwed up, Fuyuki."

Fuyuki looked sad. He was supposed to be the one always at his father's side, unlike Aki and Natsumi. He owed his father to be great and here he was failing.

"We could lure him here! If he's not on Nishizawa territory we could use him!" Fuyuki suggested.

Haru gave a stiff nod.

Fuyuki had one last chance to prove himself.

* * *

It was easy to lure Tamama away from the mansion. Tamama hadn't yet heard the news that Momoka and Fuyuki had broken up so when he saw a letter sent by Fuyuki that he should come visit Fuyuki, he assumed he was allowed to.

He didn't know how cruel Fuyuki was.

"Just remember after this," Haru told Fuyuki behind closed doors, "You have to win Momoka back. She's the funding we need for our organization, that's why I told you to knock her over and pick up her books at precisely the right moment."

Fuyuki nodded, "I know. You knew she'd fall in love with me, I just needed to always be in the right time and place."

Tamama gasped. _Fukki conned Momocchi? So...He wasn't really nice or in love with her?_ Tamama was shocked. He tried to move away, to get back to Momoka's mansion.

Fuyuki heard him scurry away. He smiled.

"Grab him, dad." Fuyuki grinned.

Haru grabbed Tamama and strapped him onto the wall as if he was a hanging deer head. Tamama struggled against his chains.

"I'm Momoka's! You can't do anything to me!" Tamama screamed.

"I've always wanted to learn about keronian anatomy." Haru told him. He dumped worm like things over Tamama's body, "This should suck out your blood. We can dissect them later."

They were leeches. As their teeth hooked into Tamama's body he screamed. He tried desperately to struggle, the cuffs cutting into his wrists.

"Struggle all you want, but tomorrow, you'll be live on television." Fuyuki smiled.

There was a knock on that door at the moment.

Haru and Fuyuki glanced at each other.

"HELP ME!" Tamama screamed.

The door was kicked open as Momoka walked in. "...Tamama?" She looked shocked.

"What are you doing here, Miss Nishizawa?" Haru tried to straighten his tie and look professional.

"I wanted to talk about the funding for the sword party, now that Fuyuki might not be the next Nishizawa to rule my empire." Momoka addressed. She glanced at Tamama and walked up to him. "Leeches...What are you doing to him."

Tamama was crying. Momoka quickly picked the leeches off, dropped them onto the ground and squashed them with her boot. "There, there. You're free." She unstrapped him and held him in her arms.

"Momoka, I overheard them talking about something real mean!" Tamama sniffled, "They said that Fuyuki was just using you the whole time, and acting nice, being in the right time and place to make you like him. Something about falsely knocking down your books to look nice for funding?"

Momoka's eyes widened. _No...No it can't be._ She glared at her ex-boyfriend. "Consider it officially over then. You can not con me anymore. My money is withdrawn from your party. Who cares about your dumb dreams to rule the universe? The Nishizawa's surely won't help you."

Haru looked frightened at that statement. He pushed Fuyuki forward to fix this.

"N-no! No, Momoka, it wasn't anything like that!" Fuyuki looked up at Momoka, desperately. "I mean yeah I dated you for my father, but I really did like you! I love you, Momoka. What's the matter of getting an extra benefit if it makes us happy?" Fuyuki asked desperately.

Haru face-palmed. He knew that girls didn't want to hear that.

Momoka growled as she held Tamama tighter. "It's over. And I never want to speak to you again." She looked at Tamama's bruises, "Why would you hurt him like this? You know Tamama is my important pet. You aren't the man I thought you were."

"I needed to use him to find Keroro. I need to find him. He can't just leave me like everybody else. Like...What you're doing." Fuyuki was desperate as he grabbed Momoka's arm. He was frightened, so frightened looking.

Momoka hissed. "I'm leaving because you don't want my real self. You just want this dark side that's not the full me." She walked away.

"Momoka! Wait, please...I can't...I can't do this without you. I don't care about the funding. Just give me one more chance. I'll never hurt Tamama again. I'll do anything!" Fuyuki begged falling to the ground, "I...I really do care about you. You're the most important person to me."

Momoka glanced at him. She sighed, "Fine. Me or aliens?" She gave him a simple choice, "You can continue torturing aliens and pursuing them for research or you can have a relationship with me. Either way your organization doesn't get funded so you're just choosing based on your heart." She knew aliens were the most important thing to Fuyuki.

Fuyuki didn't know what to do. He knew he wanted to choose Momoka, but he didn't know if it was okay. He looked at his father for guidance.

'Aliens' His father mouthed.

Fuyuki nodded. "Aliens." He chose. He'd do whatever Haru told him, like a simple puppet.

Momoka looked angry and hurt for a moment, but she left.

The sword party officially wasn't funded by the Nishizawa's any longer.

* * *

Haru looked at his crying son incredibly disappointed. He hadn't thought that Fuyuki would be a failure but as soon as the boy had started developing real feelings for the Nishizawa girl they had to stop embezzling funds and their mission was dying.

 _I suppose that was why I had two children though._ Haru sighed. He hadn't seen Natsumi in years, but he was sure she'd come back to him with just a few lines of attention. That's how children usually were, they always wanted the parent who abandoned them wanting to make sure they weren't abandoned again.

He had chosen Fuyuki originally as the child to get in the divorce because of Fuyuki's love for research and aliens, they were a lot alike and Natsumi had all brawn and no brain, but Natsumi could be a suitable replacement for him.

"You've disappointed me for the last time, Fuyuki." Haru lifted him up by the collar.

"I won't do it again! Don't throw me aside and abandon me! Don't do what Mom did!" Fuyuki begged, "I'll do anything."

"I'm not going to abandon you." Haru reassured, stroking his son's hair.

Fuyuki sighed.

"I'm going to just put you away for a while. With _her._ " Haru threatened. This was Fuyuki's punishment. "And if you die during your imprisonment, at least you'll do something useful."

Fuyuki looked frightened, "No...Not her! She's a weapon, not...Not something people are supposed to interact with."

Haru dragged Fuyuki away to the cage of a room they called Mois's room. Opening the door he threw him inside.

"Maybe you'll figure out how to escape like that other keronian did. You should have stopped that too." Haru hissed.

Fuyuki cried on the floor. Mois hadn't woken up from her slumber, her neck now tied with strings too. Fuyuki looked frightened and dragged himself away from her.

But there was no escape as Haru locked the door.

* * *

Haru visited his ex-wife's house for the first time in perhaps years. He had a daughter to retrieve.

He and Aki only ever saw each other in politics nowadays.

"Haru." Aki hissed. She didn't stop her beasts from hissing too. "For the last time I won't disband the shield party. But I've heard from the news you struck some bad luck." She mocked.

"Aki, you're as beautiful as the day we first met." Haru had a smooth tongue, he was quite a charmer. He kissed her hand.

Aki looked annoyed. "What do I owe the pleasure? Is this another one of your things where we hold a temporary truce and then boom, another baby's happened?"

Haru shook his head, "I've come for my daughter, Natsumi. I want to see her. Has she grown bigger?"

Natsumi having heard her name ran to the door. She looked shocked to see Haru. "...F-father...?" She asked.

Haru out-stretched his arms, ready for Natsumi to hug him.

Natsumi just was stunned, stunned and shocked. "Why are you here?"

"I want to take you home of course. I need your help with the sword party. We've struck some bad luck and you're the only one I can trust to have my back." Haru buttered Natsumi up with compliments.

Natsumi didn't like Haru much, but she was desperate to have her father back in her life. She did enjoy the attention he was giving her. "Fuyuki can help you. Since, I mean...You chose to take him with you instead of me in the divorce settlement." Natsumi reminded.

She was bitter over that. That and she didn't agree with the sword party at all. She didn't want to go off of her planet.

"I won't let you take Natsumi from me." Aki hissed, putting her arm around her daughter.

Haru frowned. "Well...That's the thing...Fuyuki can't help. The...The poor boy was killed by awful aliens." Haru lied.

He'd be dead soon enough.

Natsumi looked shocked. Aki started visibly crying at the news.

"I need my daughter to help me get revenge. To help me." Haru begged.

"No." Aki refused.

"Natsumi, please...Don't leave me. I want you in my life." Haru begged again.

Natsumi bit her lip. She couldn't let the aliens just get away with what had happened with Fuyuki. So she took Haru's hand. "O-okay...I want revenge against the aliens who murdered Fuyuki."

"Attagirl." Haru smiled.

"I'm coming with!" Aki declared, "I...I need to get clues as to what happened to Fuyuki."

Haru bit his lip. "Wouldn't you rather stay at home and do work...?"

"No!" Aki shook her head. She had the odd suspicion that Haru had been responsible for Fuyuki's demise. She needed to prove this before he could hurt Natsumi.

After all Natsumi seemed to be easily conned by his affection. She was all his now, as Aki had been long before.

She needed to save her daughter even if she hadn't been able to save her son.

Haru begrudgingly let Aki come.

* * *

Keroro had been flying overheard on a hovercraft, trying to find Giroro by tracking random explosions. His hovercraft sputtered when he overheard some odd people talking below about Fuyuki's death.

His eyes grew wide with shock and hurt. He shook his head over and over again. Couldn't be the same Fuyuki. His Fuyuki.

But it still hurt to think about the possibility that Fuyuki was dead. He crashed into a tree.

"OW!" He yelled, falling to the ground.

Kululu poked him with a stick. "Guess we found the captain."

"Keroro? I guess you're not dead." Giroro shrugged.

Keroro leaped up. He hugged Giroro and almost hugged Kululu. He stopped himself because Kululu was kind of creepy.

"I found you!" He smiled. That had been easy.

"And now Tamama is the only one left." Giroro grinned, "Then Kululu can help us get off this miserable planet by making us a space ship."

Kululu nodded. He couldn't wait to get off that mud ball.

"I know where Tamama is!" Keroro grinned. He just hugged Giroro, "I'm so glad to see you! I never thought I'd see you again."

He pushed Fuyuki out of his head, happy to have his old friends.

* * *

 **My sister doesn't like evil Fuyuki, so please tell me ideas how to make Haru worse or if you dislike Haru or Fuyuki more in this fic.**

 **And review!**


	17. Fuyuki and Angol Mois

**Here's the next chapter. A little of everybody actually.**

* * *

The news about Fuyuki's supposed death at the hands of aliens spread quickly. He was an important figure after all.

Momoka's teacup dropped once she heard the news, her hand shaking, her eyes widening. She had just broken up with him, it wasn't that she wanted him dead.

She hadn't ever wanted him to die. Her body became possessed with shaking as she loudly cried and wailed.

 _I did that! If I had stayed with him, worked things out perhaps he'd still be alive. If he was visiting me instead of the aliens._ Momoka's stomach was in knots and with fear.

He had lied to her. Betrayed her trust and used her, but despite it all...Despite everything she still loved her time with Fuyuki, when he would rant to her about his discoveries and hold her hand under shady trees. They were simple moments.

She had loved Fuyuki with every fiber of her being.

"The alien who murdered Fuyuki Hinata," The news reported, "Has been reported to be his pet sergeant Keroro of the Keroro Platoon, a race known as keronians."

Momoka's eyes widened. So Keroro had done it! She should have killed him when she had the chance. She was unaware that Haru was just using Keroro as a scapegoat.

"Momocchi..." Tamama tried to comfort her, to stop her crying. "You didn't even love Fukki anymore." He pointed out. The bruises that Fuyuki had caused him still hurt and he certainly didn't like the guy. Didn't regret Fuyuki's death and didn't trust him.

"I did love him!" Momoka denied in her grief. "I...I was just confused. I desperately was waiting for him to show me that he really loved me, not for his parents but for himself. That he'd choose me over aliens. I was childish. I should have stayed by his side."

She regretted not being with him. But he was gone now and there was nothing she could do about it.

She looked up, coldly. Fuyuki was gone. But his wishes still existed- his desire to invade the universe.

She would be what he wanted. He had desired that they would rule together as evil emperor and empress. And she could still be an evil empress.

And when she got into space, Keron would be the first to go. The thing that had caused him so much harm.

"Paul, get the evil empress outfit out." Momoka ordered. She had been waiting for this moment.

Paul nodded. He was ready.

* * *

Tamama sat on the ground listening to his communicator, privately. He had managed to figure out how to fix what Momoka had broken and was desperately waiting for a signal from Keroro that Keroro would be coming for him or that he hadn't killed someone.

But instead he somehow managed to listen into Giroro, Kululu and Keroro's conversation, pressing a quick button on the communicator.

"So back to Keron then?" Giroro asked.

"As soon as possible. We don't want to stay on this planet longer than necessary." Kululu agreed.

"I didn't know I'd ever find you, but I'm glad that we're back together. All together!" Keroro sounded like he had hugged Keroro and Giroro.

Kululu pushed him off. Giroro seemed annoyed. But nobody mentioned Tamama.

The communicator went dead and Tamama's eyes widened. "Is...Is he going to leave me here? Did he forget about me?" He finally realized.

Keroro had been his hero, his idol. He had come to the planet just for Keroro, but Keroro hadn't wanted Tamama to come with him to rescue their friends. Keroro had seen him as less strong than him and was now willing to leave the planet without Tamama, to abandon him.

Tamama started sniffling.

"Are...Are you all right?" The last voice that Tamama expected to console him was Dororo, but Dororo seemed to jump down from the trees. At the topic of being forgotten, he was an expert.

Tamama nodded. "He...He's going to leave the planet without me. Even though I love him."

Dororo made no attempt to kill Tamama, despite him being an alien. Instead he pat the poor boy's shoulder. "Keroro uses people, forgets about them easily. You're one of a million."

"What do I do?" Tamama asked desperately. "I never wanted to be here for life."

Dororo sat down by his side. He looked at Tamama. He looked strong, a martial arts expert like him. "You could help me." He offered, "Be my disciple. You have a pekoponian friend too same as me. We could defend the planet together. And more importantly we could kill the Keroro platoon."

"I loved him. I looked up to him. He was my hero." Tamama sniffled.

"I looked up to him too, once, long ago." Dororo agreed, "But he left me. He didn't feel the same, same as he did to you." Dororo wasn't manipulative by nature but his words held such a solid belief in them that Keroro was evil.

He offered his hand to Tamama, for him to just think about the offer.

And as Tamama looked up at his ex-platoon mate, he felt his hand drift to Dororo's despite what his heart was screaming. He took his hand.

* * *

Haru was showing his daughter around his governmental offices. Spouting honeyed words he complimented almost everything that Natsumi did, easily winning her to his side.

"Don't listen to him. He does this with everyone." Aki would always spout words of distrust every two minutes. But Natsumi waved off her mom.

She loved her mother, she really did, but she wanted her dad back in her life. "Who was the one who attempted to kill my prisoner without my permission?" She reminded Aki, "Was it you or Dad?" She remembered Giroro playing with one of Aki's cats. It couldn't be a coincidence.

She tried to shake Giroro out of her head. _He...He's probably over me by now._ She didn't believe what he had said.

He couldn't love her. He really couldn't. She believed a small bit that even Haru couldn't love her and was using her to just take down the alien that had hurt her brother- Keroro.

"I've assembled a task force to take down the evil sergeant Keroro." Haru smiled, "Is that all right?"

Aki nodded. "I'd want nothing better."

"We're all on the same page here. There's no reason for a political dispute. Both the sword and shield parties want aliens dead." Haru reminded, "So I enlisted a ninja for some help."

Koyuki walked into the door.

Natsumi gasped as she saw Koyuki again.

"I'm not here to kill anyone this time." Koyuki nodded, "And...I'm sorry for almost hurting you, Natsumi."

"This is one of the top ninja from the ninja clan. Have you already met?" Haru asked.

"This is my friend, Koyuki, from school." Natsumi explained. So she'd be working side by side with a ninja.

"I call your team, Summer Snow." Haru was proud of his naming sense.

"Add peach to that!" Momoka slammed open the doors and walked in, in a new black evil empress outfit. "I may not like you, Haru, but I will destroy the alien that hurt Fuyuki. I will get revenge on him." Momoka hissed, "And for that I will work with these girls."

"Momoka Nishizawa..." Natsumi gasped. She had seen her on the news, the heir to the Nishizawa estate.

"I was Fuyuki's girlfriend. I was the closest to him after you abandoned him." Momoka frowned at Natsumi but shook her hand.

Natsumi looked confused. She had never abandoned Fuyuki. But she was happy to be working with someone who had known her brother. "I look forward to hearing how my brother grew up! I hope we can become good friends."

Momoka looked surprised at how nice Natsumi seemed. She gave a small nod.

And they all looked at each other ready to kick some alien butt.

* * *

Fuyuki shook as he looked at Angol Mois. Once she managed to pull herself out of her strings, desperately falling flat to the floor and looking up at the boy with her dull eyes he noticed how many bruises she had on her body.

Most likely she had been tortured for helping someone escape, she probably wasn't even allowed to talk anymore, her programming forbidding it, parts of her had been re-engineered and looked new, like fingers were slowly regrowing back a crystallized limp mess.

But he didn't have any pity. Instead he hissed and spat on her. She didn't look surprised.

"Out of all the aliens in the world, you are by far the worst." Fuyuki hissed, "The most frightening of them all. You caused all of this!"

She didn't answer. She just lay on the floor like a broken toy, looking up at him as she did to all pekoponians.

"Don't give me that look!" Fuyuki growled. He pressed himself up against the cold metal. He was frightened of her too, same as all the humans. "You may have helped us grow as a species but you also were going to kill us!"

Angol Mois's eyes shined for a moment, ' _Oh, so you researched a bit about me?'_ She seemed to say.

"I didn't need to research everything. Everybody knows about how you met up with Nostradamus five hundred years ago. Thought you'd make a mystical prophecy or something, or keep us from being sinful, give us a chance to change. But we didn't do any of that!" Fuyuki hissed.

"Instead we prepared. I'm sure some people thought Nostradamus was a loon, sure...But you made a big display. Especially with that cell phone of yours. I'm sure back then people thanked you after all with the technology you displayed scientists managed to invent things like cell phones and computers way earlier than it could be predicted if we didn't have alien influence. And by the 1600's we were preparing for you, catching aliens and trapping them, torturing them to learn more about you and gain their technology." Fuyuki hissed.

That was his world. They had grown so much thanks to Angol Mois's desire to give the Pekoponians some hope. But she hadn't been regarded as a mystic prophecy they had all taken her seriously as a threat.

"You came earlier than predicted. Did you want to get our destruction out of the way so you could continue napping or something?" Fuyuki mocked. "But we were ready for you."

"You may have jump started our interest in aliens, our first real exposure, but we weren't going to let our planet die without a fight. And so our race had a great idea- why not turn the person we had been frightened of for so long that could destroy us with a touch into our greatest asset and weapon?" Fuyuki asked.

"Sure, you didn't respond to torture like the others. You didn't break. But we had learned so much about cell phones thanks to you. It took years to perfect the programming of your phone, to make you into our slave, but now you work for us as our weapon. You are unable to hurt us humans at all. It's against your programming. And so you'll always be stuck here for the rest of time because you dared to try to destroy the human race. Time and time again when we find a threat we wipe it out. You're the same way." Fuyuki mocked.

Even though this was true, he was still frightened. Despite the heavy programming Mois had been through, she still had the power to destroy the planet in a second. She reached up for a moment and Fuyuki jumped back and screamed.

She didn't smile but that was enough. She may have been their prisoner, their weapon, their thing, but they still all were frightened. Because if someday she escaped they'd all be dead.

It was impossible to escape, but it still frightened the weak minded pekoponians.

 _Wait...Wait...A minute..._ Fuyuki realized as he was talking. _She can't hurt me. It's the biggest thing against her programming. She can't hurt any human. She needs to protect them at all costs!_ It was her first rule.

And it was also the reason why the humans trusted her to be their biggest weapon against tougher aliens. Nothing could beat an angol. Angol Mois was very valuable to the laboratories, without her there was the risk of getting invade.

Fuyuki grinned. He had an idea on how to get out.

"Bring out your spear." He ordered.

Mois had to follow it. It was an order from a human. She brought out her spear. Fuyuki grabbed it, unable to swing it but pressing the pointy end against Mois's own throat.

He yelled at the door again.

"I have a weapon! And now I have a hostage! If you don't want your precious super weapon to be killed, release me. Trust me, I've killed aliens before!" Fuyuki grinned.

Nobody could afford to not release him.

"You might just be useful yet, angol. Have you ever been a hostage before?" Fuyuki asked.

Angol Mois didn't answer. She hadn't.

But the door swung open for one of the first times and Fuyuki dragged Mois outside.

"I will throw you back into the laboratories and prisons once I get out fully." He hissed. "But for now you're mine."

Mois didn't want to be anyone's. But her mind was blank and she couldn't struggle.

* * *

Aki was wandering around desperately looking for clues on Fuyuki's death. She didn't believe Haru at all.

She saw a lot of armed guards rush through the halls. Faster and stronger than them, she pushed past.

"I'll kill her!" She heard her son's yelling.

 _Fuyuki._ She thought to herself. She pushed all of the guards down.

"Hurt my son and you'll die!" She threatened. The guards moved aside and left, they couldn't go against Aki's orders.

She looked at Fuyuki with surprise. "You're...You're alive." She was so relieved. She didn't even take notice of Fuyuki's hostage.

Fuyuki didn't look at his mother with anything but contempt. "You." He hissed, "Did you come here to laugh about my sorry state?" He knew she had abandoned him.

"No. Never! I thought you were dead, Fuyuki. I came as soon as I heard. I...I never want to go through that fear again. I know it's against the law because Haru took you, but please...You're old enough to choose for yourself...Come home with me. I want you." Aki ran over to her son to hug him, "I don't want you to be ever hurt again. I've missed you every waking moment. I love you."

Fuyuki's eyes widened. This was the exact opposite of how he had imagined she'd act. His father had told him his mother had abandoned him and would never want him.

He felt tears run down his face. His mother loved him? Was everything Haru had told him a lie? "M-mom...?" He felt himself let go of Angol Mois to accept his mother's hug. He desperately cried against her.

He had wanted his mother to love him for so long. That was all he wanted. To not be abandoned. To be loved. And now that was happening.

Mois's lucifer spear didn't clatter to the ground. Instead Mois held it as she desperately tried to fight against her programming. She didn't want to be killed by this impulsive pekoponian boy or his hostage.

She tried to move forward, to fight back, but she seemed to glitch out. Her spear slashed at Aki's exposed back from the hug and in moments Aki fell over in a pool of her own blood. Her animals couldn't defend her it had been such a surprise.

Angol Mois's eyes widened. _I...I did it? I killed a pekoponian?_ She looked at her own hands now coated in Aki's blood.

Had they programmed her so much that things were now glitching out? Could she move on her own?

She didn't risk a smile.

"MOM!" Fuyuki screamed as he dropped to her side. "MOM!" He cried.

Mois reached down and pulled him up, her spear to his throat. "You're my hostage now..." She hissed, "Pekoponian boys are valuable right?"

She was getting out of here, at whatever it took.

Fuyuki gulped in fright. He wanted to cry but he was too scared. And as Mois had predicted she was allowed to pass with the hostage of a son of the two most powerful political leaders.

They just let her walk out of there.

 _I did this..._ Fuyuki realized. He had been desperate to become freed and away from Angol Mois so he had used her as a hostage. And now his mother who loved him was dead and a deadly force was released on Pekopon.

It was all his fault. He desperately wanted to repent.

* * *

They walked a far distance away, police officers trying to stop them but Angol Mois batting them away easily. Eventually everybody steered clear too afraid of Angol Mois. Maybe they were confident they could trap her again.

They stepped into a forest. And eventually Fuyuki's leg got caught in a very terrible rope trap.

"DINNER!" Keroro ran out of a bush. He looked in surprise at Fuyuki and Angol Mois.

Giroro sighed. "That isn't dinner. It's a pekoponian. I better kill him."

"No!" Keroro said quickly.

 _Sarge..._ Fuyuki realized. This was so different than he had expected. He had never expected to see Keroro again and find him, but he was no longer in power. Keroro was still looking out for him though.

"Let's take him as our prisoner. He can be my pet." Keroro smiled, grinning.

Fuyuki's stomach dropped as he gulped.

"We need to bring him into the mini base while we figure out how to stop Dororo and rescue Tamama." Keroro offered.

"You could say, how the tables have turned?" Mois giggled. She didn't really understand what was going on but Fuyuki seemed the type to keep alien pets.

Keroro looked at her suspiciously. "Do I know you?"

"I...I think this might sound odd but you were my babysitter on Keron?" Mois frowned, "You forgot?"

Keroro quickly led the way to the base trying not to answer the question. He had forgotten about Mois completely.

Giroro just shrugged. Some things were just way too coincidental.

He didn't know who this other girl was, but hey at least she wasn't a pekoponian.

* * *

As soon as Fuyuki stepped into the mini-base which Kululu had managed to make very quickly, a base hiding in a tree that spanned the size of a mansion, a cage dropped from the ceiling and imprisoned Fuyuki and Mois.

"Ku, ku, ku. I don't take kindly to intruders. We don't need a pekoponian spy." Kululu came out into the open, ready to kill Fuyuki.

He brought out a knife.

Mois started shaking. _Guess I didn't stop all of my programming._ She had managed to shake it off for a second but she still felt a desperate need to protect Pekoponians. She broke the bars.

"Oh crap! It's the angol you were talking about!" Giroro finally identified Mois's species.

Kululu dropped the knife. "Mois?" Was she here to kill him? She was fine? He glanced at Fuyuki in confusion.

"We broke out-" Fuyuki tried to explain he was her prisoner. He doubted aliens would save him, but maybe Mois's programming had kicked in.

"You saved her?" Kululu misinterpreted. "Umm...My apologies for trying to kill you then. Ku, ku, ku. Name's Kululu. You're the brat that locked me up with her, weren't you? With the pink haired dad?"

Fuyuki frowned.

"You've met?" Keroro was surprised. Fuyuki hadn't told him.

Giroro brought a gun out. "You imprisoned Kululu?" He was ready to shoot Fuyuki.

Fuyuki started sweating.

"Nah, he's good." Kululu defended Fuyuki. "If he saved Mois, well...I've forgiven him." He glanced at Mois who was still shaking.

Things were fine.

Keroro smiled. Everything was good then! "Everything good?"

Fuyuki dropped to the ground, shaking himself. Everything was not good. His mother was dead and he was alien's prisoner.

He cried his eyes out.

* * *

Eventually Giroro dragged Kululu and Keroro over to some televisions. Fuyuki was still crying in the background.

"I think you should see this. Apparently the world thinks that guy's dead and is blaming you, Keroro." Giroro turned on the television.

Momoka, Natsumi and Koyuki were on television.

"Stupid frog." Natsumi cracked her fingers, "Otherwise known as Keroro. For killing my brother I challenge you! I will find you and kill you."

"You will taste my blade." Koyuki threatened, "Let aliens be warned there's a new group of aliens in town, Peach Summer Snow!"

Momoka nodded. "I won't let anyone live who killed Fuyuki. Who hurt him. You...You are going down."

Keroro gulped. They were out for blood.

Them posing evilly turned off. "I think that was a great group. I for one hope they get a lot of aliens killed. Maybe they'll bring more to my show, for an exclusive interview on the new group tune in at 7..." Mutsumi tried to explain.

Kululu turned the monitor off. "Maybe we should return the pekoponian."

Keroro shook his head. Fuyuki was staying. He wasn't that scared of the three girls.

He had no idea what was in store for him.

* * *

 **Please review! Admittedly I got rid of Aki because she had served her role in the story and there were too many characters to deal with, especially since if I remember correctly, the Garuru Platoon will eventually be in this story.**


	18. I'll Save You

**I kind of want to move onto other projects right now, but I also want to finish this fic so the quality might decrease a little bit. I am sorry.**

* * *

Giroro didn't understand the video that Natsumi had played, threatening Keroro. He just kept replaying it.

Why had she turned her back on her morals? Why was she helped the sword party? Why had she turned into this?  
 _You're better than this. Don't fall for something so false._ Giroro thought to himself. But Natsumi had chosen her own path and it was along a path he didn't understand or know.

It was so different than anything he would have done, and although he tried to relate, thinking about his brother and if he would have fallen for something saying he was dead and work with his enemies, he still felt an urge to protect Keroro from Natsumi.

She had told him that they'd be enemies the next time they saw each other. Now Giroro was finally seeing that. And although he didn't want to be enemies, it seemed he'd have to face it.

 _I don't want to be your enemy._ Giroro thought to himself.

It was a sad day for him and Natsumi.

* * *

Keroro handed Fuyuki a mop and a bucket.

"W-what are these for?" Fuyuki asked. He still wasn't exactly sure how badly these aliens would torture him. He had been told all his life that if aliens had the chance to get revenge it would be pretty brutal.

He knew he wouldn't die. For some reason Kululu was under the impression that he had helped him and wouldn't allow Giroro to kill him, but he didn't know how bad being Keroro's pet would be.

He had treated Keroro pretty terrible after all.

"You'll clean the base." Keroro smiled. He sat down. "I...I thought about it long and hard and about what you did to me, imprisoned me, took away my dignity, traumatized me..."

 _Ah, so it is revenge he's after._ Fuyuki frowned. Nobody would save him now. At least he knew his sister was going after the right person to kill.

"And I realized I don't resent you. You're a terrible person, Fuyuki, but long ago, so was I. I'm sure I did just as terrible things to Dororo turning him into...Well a monster." Keroro looked down, "But I learned some actual morals and humility working under you. Being in a position where I wasn't in power."

"So...?" Fuyuki asked.

"I want to give you the same chance. Learn some actual morals, dude!" Keroro frowned, "You won't be killed, but I hope you change for the better, same as I did."

Fuyuki gulped but nodded. This was not what he had expected.

Keroro seemed to be taking the moral high road. And what scared Fuyuki was that he didn't know aliens could do that.

 _The way he frames it...I'm the villain._ Fuyuki realized. He...He no longer wanted to be the villain using people, hurting them.

He didn't want to turn out like his father. Days ago he wanted to be just like Haru, but after Haru's betrayal he was no longer interested.

"I'll do it. I'll clean everything to be spotless." And for the first time in a while Fuyuki gave a friendly smile out of optimism and kindness.

He'd try this thing that Keroro was giving him. A second chance.

* * *

Angol Mois had dropped to the floor and wasn't moving. Apparently her stint at trying to have free will wasn't working and she could no longer do anything without her programming. She just lay there like a lifeless creature, not even daring to look up.

"Mois? Ya there?" Kululu asked. But she wouldn't speak to him. Her programming was kicking in and now she couldn't speak to anyone.

Kululu sighed and went to go look at her and give her a close examination, figure out what was wrong. This was not what he had imagined her being out of her prison would be like. But at the same time he'd been a little optimistic that as soon as she was out she'd be fixed.

"Is she all right?" Giroro asked.

Kululu flipped open her flip phone on her chest. It was the best way he was going to look into how the pekoponians had programmed her. Although it was slightly awkward to be so close to her chest, he hoped that she'd forgive him later. "No." He shook his head, "Apparently the pekoponians set up a fail-safe if she disobeyed orders and left. This phone and her is rigged to explode and kill whoever stole her. Her, us, we'll all be dead in a little bit. Tch. Damn pekoponians." Kululu cursed.

Giroro's eyes widened. He pulled out his gun, "We should kill her before that happens then!" He decided.

Kululu cursed. "I...I don't know enough about angolian technology to fix her. And without Keron's databases I can't look up what we know about angolians to make educated guesses." It would really help if there was direct contact with Keron and he could get a hand on those databases.

"So then the only option is to kill her." Giroro hissed.

"It will trigger in 48 hours." Kululu frowned. He put his hand on Mois's shoulder, "I can find a loophole before then!" His voice was shaky, but confident. "I just need to try to figure out how she works."

Giroro looked at him like he didn't believe him, but finally he sighed. "Fine." He agreed, "But if it gets down to one hour, I'm killing her. Deal?" He asked.

Kululu looked down at Mois. He'd find a way. He had to. He needed to save her, he had this chance now to make it up to her for all she had sacrificed for him. But although she was in the room she wasn't there alive to talk to him.

It really was like she was dead.

"...Deal." He'd find a loophole at whatever cost. He had to.

* * *

Natsumi covered her mouth as she saw her mother's body. An autopsy was happening on it, trying to figure out what had killed her.

Natsumi tried to keep her tears concealed. But she did not do very good. Instead she let out several strangled cries. "It...It must have been that Keroro fellow again, back for more revenge against our family."

It had to be an alien after all.

"I'll get revenge for you." Koyuki promised, patting Natsumi's back. "Your mother's killer will be killed. I promise."

Natsumi gave a small nod. It had to be the keronians, it had to. But at the same time, she wasn't very sure. Were they capable of taking down someone as tough as her mother?

A boy with white hair was walking through the hallways to check on them. Apparently he helped the government out sometimes, had no party affiliation. His name was Saburo but he had held a keronian captive for a while, just as she had.

"You...You had one of those monsters, right?" Natsumi asked Saburo, her voice tearing up.

Saburo nodded.

"...What was he like? Was he capable of murder?" Natsumi asked.

"Sure he was." Saburo shrugged, "But personally and just between you and me I had nothing against him. I mean he might have killed your mom if it benefited him, but there was nothing I personally had against him, ya know?"

Natsumi gave a small nod. She did know. After all she felt the same way about Giroro.

 _Did Giroro do it?_ She wondered. She hoped he didn't. Although she had told him they were now enemies, she didn't want to be enemies.

She didn't think Giroro was capable of this senseless murder. He had known her mother, and he had known it would hurt Natsumi.

Still Natsumi swore that whoever had done it she would harm. She would take her revenge, no matter what.

 _I'll get them. And I'll kill them._ She thought to herself.

* * *

It was impossible to find a loophole in Mois's programming or reprogram her if Kululu didn't have the Keron database or tools to properly operate. But Keron had left them to die and nobody would come down if he asked to help him save, not a keronian, but an angolian.

 _I guess I have to do some trickery._ What Kululu really needed was another intelligence officer. Not to help him, but so he could steal his tools.

And Kululu knew of only one platoon that had an intelligence officer that was so gullible and might come down to Pekopon for them.

He glanced at Giroro. Giroro would be his bargaining chip.

"Sorry, Mois. I have to use you one more time." He didn't know if his communicator would get through to them, but he knew their phone number. He briefly wondered when was the last time her cell phone had been used for its intended purposes- of being a phone.

He quickly started dialing the phone number he needed. He pressed his head awkwardly to her chest so he could hear.

"Who is it? I keep telling you, I don't want to be prank called!" Garuru's voice was on the speaker.

"Ku, ku, ku. It's me." Kululu laughed.

"That's it. I'm hanging up." Garuru hissed.

"Wait!" Kululu stopped him, "Would it interest you if I told you I had your brother on Pekopon here with me?"

Garuru stopped himself hanging up.

"Say hi, Giroro!" Kululu ordered.

Giroro didn't come any closer. He wasn't using a girl's boob as a phone.

"We've encountered a little bit of trouble here on Pekopon. The pekoponians are trying to kill us and we're very much in danger. I was wondering if you could come down and pick us up." Kululu negotiated, "Or else Giroro might die."

Garuru perked up when his brother was in danger.

"And I forgot to mention, bring Tororo. Uhhhh he's needed too." Kululu continued.

Garuru nodded, "Fine. I'll do it. I will never leave my brother in peril. We'll come as a rescue team immediately."

Kululu smiled. That was his plan. Although he doubted the Garuru Platoon could offer anything useful without breaking orders of stealing them away from their mission, he was still excited about the aspect of keronian software and the database.

Mois would be fine soon enough.

* * *

Garuru's plan was simple. He knew he couldn't go down and rescue Giroro, he could only take him off the planet if Giroro invaded, as per Giroro's mission but there was nothing against him helping.

"Freeze the planet." He ordered Tororo, "Everything should stand still. Every thing that hasn't encountered aliens will be frozen."  
He was unaware that all of Pekopon had encountered aliens. His plan was useless.

"Pu, pu, pu. Rightio!" Tororo smiled and pressed a button.

"We'll save him." Pururu reassured. Their platoon was ready for anything. They could save Garuru's brother.

Their ship slowly went down to the Pekopon surface, but as soon as the large ship landed where Kululu had designated their meet up, and the ramp went out, Pekoponians surrounded them.

"I told you to freeze everything!" Garuru cursed.

"I did. These people must have already known of aliens!" Tororo put his hands up.

"Don't let them get the ship." Garuru frowned. He quickly pressed a button and the ship blasted off to orbit the planet. "Split up! This is an order from your leader. I want you to find the Keroro Platoon and figure out what is going on!"

Garuru frowned. So Kululu was telling the truth and Giroro was in much more trouble than he had first thought.

 _I'll save you, brother, no matter what._ And they all ran off to complete their mission and find their designated member to save them. They would bring the Keroro Platoon home, even though it was against mission protocol.

Their friends lives were more important.

* * *

 **Please review.**


	19. Dororo and Zoruru

**I should have named this chapter, another one bites the dust.**

* * *

Pururu tried to focus as she tried to look for sergeant Keroro- The keronian who was her mission to save. Garuru had assigned them each one member of the Keroro Platoon and Pururu had volunteered to save her childhood friend.

The world was frightening and for once, Pururu didn't know if she wanted to be on her own. She quickly changed into a robot suit thinking she could blend in.

Walking into the street she tried to look down and act normal.

Someone bumped up against her. It was a silver haired boy.

"Excuse me!" Pururu tried to be polite.

The boy looked behind him at Pururu. His eyes narrowed as if he could see through her disguise despite it being a great pekoponian suit.

He grabbed her arm. "How interesting. An alien pretending to be a human?"

"I'm not an alien! I'm just a normal human like you!" Pururu cried.

"I need another female one anyway." The boy shrugged, "Pity you met me on the way to the studio as Mutsumi. I've heard aliens think that's the worst." He snickered.

"Unhand me!" Pururu cried.

The boy took out a small device, a pen, he drew some chains and quickly Pururu was captured.

"I'm smarter than you would think. It's easy to see you don't belong." He looked at her as she fell over.

Pururu tried to cry out seeing the reality pen he was carrying. But it was too late. She was easily captured.

* * *

There was only one member of the Keroro Platoon that Zoruru cared about and despite Garuru's orders he had no intention to save him.

 _Zeroro. Now is the time for my revenge._ Zoruru thought to himself. Zeroro was split up from his platoon mates. And so was he. Now they could have the epic battle he had always dreamed of.

Zeroro would pay for betraying him on the field, for turning his body into this monstrosity. He would pay dearly.

Looking at his arm he tried to locate Zeroro. Eventually he came upon him in a field. Zeroro was meditating.

"Who are you?" Was Dororo's first question as he stood up. "No matter, you look keronian...I think? Are you an alien?" He wasn't too sure. He didn't know Zoruru at all.

Zoruru hissed. "I am your former comrade, Zoruru!" He launched himself at Dororo, "Because of your mistakes I turned into this monstrosity. I've hunted you for years trying to get my revenge." He launched himself at Dororo trying to stab him.

Dororo dodged. "Ah, so you are a keronian. Although I don't know your name for the life of me-"

"I just said it!" Zoruru cried.

"Oh yeah, Zobubu." Dororo nodded.

Zoruru tried to kill him once again, throwing sharp shuriken at Dororo. But Dororo dodged over and over again.

"I can avoid you easily, but you look like you'd be a danger to the pekoponians." Dororo narrowed his eyes, "For that you must die. You are an alien after all."

Zoruru's one eye widened. _Zeroro is killing aliens here?_ He laughed, "Oh that is so rich! So you've gone traitor just like you did on that mission? You betrayed me and now you've betrayed all of Keron! You're useless Zeroro!"

Dororo ignored him and readied himself for his classic approach to killing someone. Moving around the battlefield quickly he managed to make sure he was right in front of Zoruru. "You're face will be mine." He hissed before placing a simple kiss on the bottom of his face.

"W-what the heck? Gross!" Zoruru wiped his metal with his metal arm.

Dororo laughed, "Ah! It might be gross to you, but you've now been poisoned! You'll collapse in 3, 2...1..." He waited for Zoruru to collapse.

Zoruru stabbed at his side. Dororo screamed in terror.

"Why aren't you falling?" Dororo asked.

Zoruru's eyes seemed to sparkle. "Poison lipstick, huh? Ha, ha." He fake laughed. "Unlucky for you, you already took my face. I don't have lips for you to kiss. In other words I'm immune to your attack."

Dororo's eyes sparkled with terror for a moment. "Well...What about this!" He moved forward with his sword.

It clattered against Zoruru's metal body, doing nothing. And Zoruru stepped forward in sheer joy. Dororo could do nothing to him.

"I...I think I'm finally getting what I want." He laughed, "All of your attacks are useless against the monstrous body you gave me. I guess karma's a real bitch, huh?"

"No...No..." Dororo tried to do something anything besides dodging, but nothing hurt Zoruru. And Zoruru kept on stepping forward, slower and slower knowing there was nothing Dororo could do to him.

 _I've been killing aliens all this time. Now I have nobody to save me when I'm in trouble myself!_ Dororo realized. Terror went through his heart and eyes as he kept on backing up. He was going to die. He tried to run but Zoruru was faster.

The battle had turned. It was no longer epic. It was a one-sided blood bath. Zoruru punched him in the face with his metal claw. He laughed as Dororo's face fell into the dirt.

"You going to forget about me now?" Zoruru pulled Dororo up by the throat, "I'm no longer weak or small. I'll mean something to you because I'll be your killer."

Dororo avoided eye contact with Zoruru. Zoruru had been forgotten about too by him of all people. _I...I punished Keroro so much for forgetting about me...But I forgot about whoever this is too._ Suddenly Dororo realized something in his near death moments.

Some people just meant nothing to others. It didn't mean they were less or small. It just meant that making an impression on them wasn't meant to be. Others would cherish their time with someone, like Koyuki had cherished with him.

He shouldn't be killing people over being forgotten. It was one of those near death realizations.

 _Zoruru is going to kill me...But that doesn't mean he's evil. He might be doing it out of revenge same as I was doing to aliens, but...But I'm the villain here. I've been killing other aliens just to protect Pekopon._ He wondered if Pekopon was really as good and pure as he thought in the grand scheme of things or if he had only been acting out of petty revenge.

As Koyuki came to his rescue quickly he realized that he wasn't noble. Just like Zoruru he was acting out of petty revenge.

"Don't get in the way." Zoruru hissed as he was about to slice Dororo's neck.

Koyuki got her light saber ready. It could cut through metal. And in mere seconds she went forward to save her friend. "Ninja art- freeze!" She yelled.

Zoruru froze in ice. Quickly he started chipping himself out, but it was too late. Koyuki's armored boot was above his head and her light saber was at his throat.

"For once I'm not killing someone because they're an alien. I'm killing you because you hurt Dororo." And with that she pushed down with her boot and Zoruru's head was squashed in a pile of bolts and blood.

Koyuki cut into his neck and grunted. Nobody would hurt Dororo. Not ever. She glanced at her friend. "Are you okay?"

Dororo nodded. _She saved me...Yet again..._ He didn't want Koyuki to keep saving him. He needed to repay her.

But he didn't know if he wanted to kill aliens anymore.

* * *

Dororo was beginning to doubt his resolve on how evil aliens were so he put in a few tapes from the government offices of what they had done to aliens. He was sure he'd see the aliens real evil side.

He saw things like Tamama being leeched on security cameras and the experiments on Angol Mois. Her screams echoed Dororo's ears of her begging them to stop, and all sorts of inhumane things they had done to aliens.

By the end of it, Dororo was crying. Koyuki went over and sat by his side. She put her arm around him.

"You saw all our crimes, didn't you?" She sighed.

Dororo nodded. "I...I'll fight forever for you, but I don't know if this is right anymore. I don't know where my heart is." He cried.

His heart belonged to Koyuki, but he didn't want to hurt innocent aliens any longer.

Koyuki nodded and waited for him to explain.

"I need to fight for you." Dororo cried, "But I wish we never met! You're face is forever maimed because of me. I shouldn't have done that to you. I'm responsible." He cried.

"But I desperately want to go home. I'm sorry, Lady Koyuki. I'm weak. I'm not a good protector or lover, I want to go home to my mother and brother. I want to see them again. I want to see my friends. I probably did care about them deep down..." Dororo just kept crying. He waited for Koyuki to feel betrayed.

Instead she held him tightly. She was always like that and supportive of whatever concerns he had.

"My hands are red and bloody. And I can never cleanse them. I've made so many mistakes." Dororo sobbed.

"But I knew you'd make the right choice eventually." Koyuki told him. "I might not like aliens, but...I care about you. And I knew an important part of you was being lost to turn into this murderous monster. I wanted the old Dororo back, the one who was kind and cared about everything, even small animals." Koyuki was proud of him for making the right choice. She wasn't mad.

She took something out of her pocket. "It's your communicator." She explained, "I hid it away from the ninja village so they couldn't destroy it. I want you to contact your friends."

Dororo smiled up at her. She was the best! He wiped away his tears. "I love you, Lady Koyuki."

Dororo started dialing his communicator. He needed to tell his friends how much he cared about them, how he was sorry. He hoped they'd take him back.

Koyuki's mask fell off. Her face was frozen in one looked like a smile.

"Lady Koyuki?" Dororo asked. Blood soaked her armor.

She fell over.

Dororo dropped the communicator as he looked behind her. Another ninja had dropped down- Mukuro, a friend of Koyuki's. Her blade was bloody and she had struck in mere seconds, Dororo's loves death had been instantaneous.

Haru stood behind her.

"No...No..." Dororo shook his head. Not Koyuki!

"I can't have aliens turning rogue." Haru told him, "The only thing keeping you alive was being on our side. But I suppose that promise has expired."

"I knew I'd regret the decision to not protest about you being let into our clan." Mukuro looked sad about what she had done. But she was just following orders.

Dororo just shook his head, desperately shaking Koyuki. But it was too late for her.

Haru grabbed Dororo by the shoulder. Dororo didn't pay attention. He was just desperately begging for Koyuki to get back up.

"We'll make an example of him. Show those aliens what happens when they go rogue. Your death won't be as instantaneous as hers. You don't deserve it." He hissed.

Dororo didn't even beg for him to stop. He just desperately looked at Koyuki. _I shouldn't have followed my heart. Why wasn't I better to you? Why didn't I give it all up for you?_ He had betrayed her. And now she was dead.

It was all his fault.

* * *

Natsumi didn't have a problem with hearing Dororo's screams on the T.V as he was tortured, slowly, tied to a crucifix. Fingers would be extracted slowly his eyes pecked by various birds.

 _He killed Koyuki._ Natsumi remembered what the news had said. Dororo had betrayed Koyuki's trust and killed her.

So Dororo deserved exactly what he got.

Giroro and Keroro however could not stand to see their friend tortured. Despite their better judgment and lack of materials they went as fast as they could to the government buildings to save him.

They got to the door where the broadcasting was happening, but they didn't get any farther. Momoka was there with Tamama.

"Tamama! Thank god!" Keroro smiled, "You have to help us, Dororo is in trouble. We have to beat the pekoponians now or never, we have to save them."

Tamama frowned. _So he came back for his friend but not for me?_ Dororo had tried to kill Keroro but he had come back for him. "You came to save him? To find him? But not me?" He looked angry like Keroro had ditched him.

"Now isn't the time-" Giroro tried to plead. But Tamama would hear none of that. He was Dororo's disciple and he was supposed to stop aliens in Dororo's place.

"I'm trying to be a better platoon leader." Keroro admitted. "I need to make it up to Dororo. But if you were in trouble I'd save you too." He reassured.

Tamama walked forward like he didn't believe him. "I don't mean anything special to you." He accused.

"Sure ya do!" Keroro smiled, "I want you here by my side."

Tamama frowned. He didn't believe that. He had heard the recordings about them wanting to ditch him. "But...You don't love me..." He continued.

Keroro didn't understand what Tamama was getting at. "I love all my platoon members!" He smiled.

Tamama moved forward to kiss him. Keroro looked shocked as Tamama pressed his lips against his as if to show him what he meant.

Giroro looked awkward. They needed to save Dororo not deal with this!

"There's no saving him." Tamama sighed. He liked Dororo too. "Haru used Dororo's own poison on him. He'll die painfully. Just...Put him out of his misery."

Giroro nodded and went past Keroro and Tamama so they could continue talking. He brought out on of his guns.

Keroro pushed past Tamama desperately. Momoka glared but nodded as if she knew that she'd catch Keroro afterwards. Keroro didn't take much notice of her.

Nobody was in the room besides Dororo and some birds. Giroro swatted them away.

"Guys...You came..." Dororo cried.

Keroro and Giroro winced. "We have to kill you, Dororo. You'll die anyway and this will be less painful." Giroro admitted.

"I know. And I thank you for it." Dororo sighed. "Please, Keroro...I know I can't make it up to you for trying to kill you, but save the rest of our four man platoon."

"We always had five members, Dororo." Keroro looked at Dororo sadly. "You've always been my friend." Keroro was sniffling.

"I'm sorry." Dororo apologized. He smiled nonetheless.

And Giroro shot him. Keroro didn't look away as the blood splattered. "Good-bye, my friend." He said.

Giroro sniffled a bit. But nodded. They had saved Dororo in a way. "Let's go back." He told Keroro.

They turned away but Keroro fell to the ground, his legs going numb.

"I'm sorry." Tamama apologized opening the door. "The...The kiss had a paralysis drug in it. Momocchi needs him."

Momoka smiled. Tamama had done great. He was a good friend.

Keroro looked surprised that Tamama had betrayed him in the end. Tamama really did look apologetic and like he felt guilty.

Giroro brought his guns up as Tamama turned his back on them.

"You shouldn't have hurt Fuyuki." Momoka hissed.

Giroro would fight his way out of this one even if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

 **Don't worry, Pururu is fine right now. Why is Saburo a game show host and capturing people? Because curse my love for reality tv and game shows.**

 **Please review.**


	20. Tororo, Garuru, Taruru

**Another chapter. If I write three chapters tomorrow I can finish! Yay!**

* * *

Giroro stared at Momoka. "Unhand my friend." He glared waiting for Momoka to put Keroro down.

She did not.

Natsumi stepped forward and tapped Momoka on the shoulder. "I'll take him."

Giroro looked startled. "So...We really are to be enemies."

Momoka left with Tamama and Keroro.

"Unfortunately." Natsumi responded, "But I can't let you defend that murderer."

Giroro hissed, ready to defend his friend. He pulled out some guns. "I'll enjoy our battle, Natsumi." It was sure to be epic.

Natsumi smiled back at him. She was going to so beat him. Before she could start shooting at him though a new keronian ran between the two of them with a shield.

"I won't let you hurt my brother!" Garuru hissed.

"G-garuru?" Giroro was so surprised. Although he was glad his brother had come to save him, he kind of wanted these moments alone with Natsumi.

"I came to save you from this evil pekoponian. I will fight her in your place." Garuru hissed. Together as brothers they'd take her down.

Natsumi just sighed. She was going to beat them both.

* * *

Tororo knew this planet wasn't like they had been told about. That much had been obvious as soon as they were attacked.

 _Maybe I should leave. I don't need to help._ And he certainly didn't want to help save Kululu. Eventually he got to the base where Kululu was waiting at though.

"Thank god!" Kululu breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Tororo. He grabbed Tororo's computer. "What's your password for the keron databases? No matter, I'll find what it is on my own."

Tororo looked at him in annoyance. "You aren't using any of my tech."

"Sure I am." Kululu hissed.

Tororo stepped on his own computer breaking it. Kululu glared at him in shock.

"So...That's why I was called down here. You wanted to use me. Pu, pu, pu. You aren't in any trouble at all!" Tororo mocked. "I should just leave."

"You're stuck on this planet now that you're here." Kululu shrugged, "So you better help me get into those databases if you don't want your life to be a living hell. Ku, ku, ku."

"Help you with what? Being a jerk? You know...I just got a great idea..." Tororo didn't fully fathom the extent of awful that was on this planet, "Why don't I join the pekoponians just to one-up you? Sell out your information, get you caught that sort of thing..."

"You're so annoying!" Kululu threw his hands into the air. Tororo smiled. Finally, Kululu was annoyed and acknowledging him.

Kululu quickly started putting pieces together of Tororo's broken computer. It might not connect to the Keron databases but if he could hack into pekoponian ones he could find the deactivation code to stop Mois's bomb.

"I won't let you do anything." Tororo sat on the computer, trying to get Kululu's attention. "Stop ignoring me! I'm your rival."

"I don't care. And you are not." Kululu glared, "I need to get her deactivation code or else she's going to blow me up-"

"Hold up, what?" Tororo was super confused. He glanced at the dead looking pekoponian on the ground. "Pekoponians can explode?" This was news to him.

Kululu sighed. "She's an angolian." Kululu explained, "I was trying to get into the databases to figure out how her body worked."

"Why you going to the effort to save her?" Tororo asked curiously.

"I owe her a debt." Kululu said simply and looked down at Mois. She wasn't even sleeping. He waited for Tororo to show that he had some morals. To help or do anything. "Look I hate asking for help, but please can you-"  
"NOPE! PU, PU, PU!" Tororo then laughed in his face and stood up. "I'm going home to the space ship and safety." He didn't even wave. He just left.

And Kululu was back to square one. At least Tororo had delivered the parts for a computer. He desperately tried to hack to get a deactivation code but he could find nothing.

He wouldn't let her get down to the hour so that Giroro would kill her.

There was a knock at the base door. He did not open it. But a door appeared nonetheless as if it appeared out of nothing.

"Writing Kululu tracker did work. This pen is amazing." Saburo walked in.

Kululu froze. His old friend was here, the person who had sold him out, Saburo. He tried not to act nervous.

Fuyuki was surprised to see another human, but he didn't make himself known. Instead he kept to the background.

"What do you want, Saburo?" Kululu hissed. He didn't take his hand off of Mois's.

"Geez, you mad because I blabbed about you and your skills? I'm sorry about that." Saburo tried to apologize, "But..I have something you very much need if you want to survive. That angol girl's deactivation code for the bomb."

Kululu felt hope rise up in his stomach. Although when he glanced back at Saburo he remembered the unease he felt. _What game is Saburo playing? What's his pitch?_ This must have been a trick, but Kululu couldn't afford to not take it.

Still Saburo must benefit from it at least a little bit. Kululu moved aside briefly letting Saburo move towards Mois.

"Put in the deactivation code." Kululu ordered.

Saburo nodded and inputted it. He smiled and moved back.

Kululu didn't sigh in relief. He kept his gaze on Saburo. "You going to tell me what I lost now?"

"You're smart. Too smart to let things get past you." Saburo laughed as Angol Mois got up. "Her bomb is deactivated but her kill aliens who put humans in danger programming is still there. I activated the order she had a while back to kill you or all people for example." Saburo shrugged.

Kululu felt himself grow cold. His greatest fear was her attacking him again. He didn't want to almost die.

Saburo had betrayed him yet again.

"Sorry. You're interesting but Haru told me I wasn't allowed to sympathize with aliens." Saburo turned his back on Kululu and walked out.

Fuyuki screamed. "I'm here! If she attacks I might die too!" Fuyuki yelled.

"If they stop killing each other, you'll survive." Saburo shrugged. And with that he drew a zipper on the wall and left.

Kululu looked ahead at Angol Mois. She was slowly walking towards him, her lucifer spear out. He could tell that her knees were buckling and shaking as if she was trying to fight against her programming but could not.

 _She doesn't want to kill me._ He realized, with great sadness. He didn't stand a chance against her and he knew she couldn't defy her programming.

So they had to fight, whether he liked it or not. He tapped his headphones and long spider like limbs came out of them so he could quickly crawl away.

And she ran after him. He would quickly grab parts of a computer and make an energy beam to blast at her, but she would hit it away.

He was only buying time as he desperately tried not to die as she hit parts of the base everything shaking.

He didn't try to reason with her, it didn't do any good. But slowly as he ran he realized that her strategy was betrayed by her eyes. She would look where she was headed.

 _Ah. I get it. This is one of those loopholes she knows about._ Kululu realized, just making the opposite actions as where she was going. It was like a game almost.

He grabbed Fuyuki and used him as a meat shield remembering that she could not hurt pekoponians.

Mois froze.  
"Yeah. If you want to hurt me, you have to hurt Fuyuki. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu laughed. "And you can't do that."

Fuyuki cried, "She's so scary! Stop this! I...I can't deal with her." His body was shaking. He knew Mois might hurt him to get to Kululu.

And Mois's orders were pretty strong to kill Kululu. Her hands shook but she stopped herself from moving froward, shaking her head, and little tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry." The apology wasn't for Fuyuki. It was for Kululu. "You should have just let that red one kill me. It would have been better for both of us."

Fuyuki nodded. He agreed.

Kululu bit his lip. She was still in there. She didn't want to do any of this. And Mois was really talking to him or trying. She was crying, knowing she'd never be free.

 _I have to do something. End her suffering once and for all. She might not be a prisoner but because of her programming she'll always be one unless I severe that phone from her body._ He hadn't ever severed technology from someone, only adapted them. And he knew it would be bloody and risky, but he had to try.

It would be a risk to both of their lives. After all he didn't know any way to get close to her that she would let him do that. But slowly he got one idea. An idea that would take him a lot of courage.

He threw Fuyuki out of the way so Mois could have a clean shot at him.

"Just like how we first met, huh?" Kululu teased. He hated bringing that up. It still brought him great fear. But he tried not to panic as she moved forward and stabbed him with her spear.

"I'm sorry." She said once again, trying to stop herself from sobbing. She didn't want to see herself kill Kululu. But he'd surely choke on his own blood.

He grabbed her arm as she stabbed him, desperately trying to pull himself up along the spear. It hurt and he was sure his organs were just gone as he was run through but he grit his teeth to get closer.

"It's not your fault. I know you're way too kind deep down." Kululu tried to tell her, "I mean you don't really want me dead."

Mois's hands were shaking, but she wouldn't let go of her spear. She just looked at Kululu with such pity for herself. She didn't want him dead. _But you'll be dead because of me._

One of his hands wiped away Mois's tears as she didn't look at what the other hand was doing. She didn't know where it had gone.

"You're so kind. That's what I love about you." Kululu told her. He didn't know if either of them would die from this.

Mois started crying. Her crying got louder and louder but she still couldn't move. Kululu held her face as she shook. "D-destroy me. Please, kill me...The spear will go back to my chest if you kill me and you'll be safe."

"I'll protect you from all those awful pekoponians. That's what I promised myself." He kissed her briefly.

Mois could now see his other hand. It had a small little knife in it. She didn't struggle.

"I'm sorry, Mois." He apologized and stabbed her in the gut. Mois didn't care as blood ran down her chest.

She collapsed the lucifer spear going back to her chest. Kululu fell to the ground, holding his side that now had a gaping hole in it. He still didn't have time to celebrate.

He quickly looked at her chest and removed her shirt. He needed to be quick about this surgery to severe her phone from her body. It had been quite melded on, like a mass of rubbery metal.

Fuyuki scurried to the side as Kululu did this, desperately trying to cut into her with no regard to Mois's pain. He was just desperate to save her.

Fuyuki had never seen such honest love between aliens. He didn't think aliens could express love.

 _Would...Would Momoka and I go through this pain, take a spear to the chest for each other?_ Fuyuki wondered. No, he had given her up for his father.

But he did love Momoka. He really loved Momoka honestly. He didn't want to help Haru anymore. He just wanted Momoka.

 _Maybe aliens aren't evil. They can express emotions just like us._ And maybe he could be friends with aliens too. Maybe he and Keroro could be friends.

Maybe he wanted to be friends with aliens. He no longer felt a need to control them or fear at them.

Kululu didn't care about Fuyuki's new values and realizations. "Grab me some bandages. Just help me over here. I don't care about your weird thoughts." He yelled.

Fuyuki hurried away.

Saburo smiled and clapped. "So you did stop killing each other." The cell phone was now off of Mois's body but both Kululu and Mois were very injured. It was very easy for Saburo to place cuffs on both of them.

"You're mine now. This should get my ratings through the roof."

And Kululu realized with dread that Saburo had come to see that not out of fun, but on a mission as Mutsumi.

They hadn't gotten out of trouble at all.

* * *

Garuru was a tough fight. He was a skilled sniper and with Giroro shooting at Natsumi too it was a two against one battle.

Still Natsumi managed to somehow narrowly dodge all their blows. It might have been her toughest fight yet.

"You aren't fighting to kill, pekoponian. But let me assure you I am." Garuru hissed. "This is a battle to the death. One of us will die here."

Giroro froze. He couldn't let either of them die. His brother or Natsumi. But Natsumi was someone that Giroro didn't want to die more than anything, and he felt that Garuru might be able to kill her especially with his help.

So he pulled himself back and walked over to Natsumi's side. Natsumi halted for a moment. "You can't kill her, bro." Giroro frowned, "I...I love this woman."

Garuru just stared at Giroro, his jaw dropped open. _Really?_

Natsumi stopped and looked at Garuru. He was Giroro's brother? So he wasn't like any normal alien. Her heart tightened in pain as she remembered about how her brother was dead. She didn't want that to be the same for Giroro. "Fight me honestly! Then I'll have no regrets if either of you die."

"No." Giroro dropped his gun to the ground and kicked it over to Natsumi. He knew she wouldn't hurt him if he didn't fight her honestly.

She looked startled, not knowing what to do.

Garuru sighed. He couldn't hurt someone Giroro cared so deeply about. "I won't hurt you either. You must be an amazing person if my brother loves you so much he'd risk his life and freedom."

Natsumi looked very frightened, not knowing what to do. But slowly she put her arm down too. She didn't want to hurt either of them either.

"I won't fight you if you won't fight me." Natsumi agreed.

Two tranquilizer darts hit Garuru and Giroro's neck and Natsumi saw her father behind them. Haru smiled as Giroro and Garuru fell over.

"That was fortunate. But I'm sure you could have taken them." Haru reminded her to be tougher.

Natsumi dropped to her knees by Giroro's side. "Don't hurt them!" She begged her father, "They aren't like normal aliens. These two aren't evil."

Haru frowned at how weak his daughter was looking, sympathizing with aliens. He sighed though. "I won't kill them. These two are pretty dumb looking, they're useless to me."

He was sure intelligence for aliens was based on how thick their glasses were and although Garuru had a visor that was not the same as glasses.

"They'll be shipped off. But they will not be harmed." He promised.

Natsumi gave a weak nod. "Thank you..." But she didn't know if Haru had done anything worth thanks.

She wondered to herself briefly if aliens were really as evil as she had always thought.

* * *

Taruru was looking for Tamama. That was his assignment. And somehow out of sheer dumb luck he managed to sneak into the main government building to try to look for him.

He saw Haru and Natsumi leaving together. Sniffing in the air he felt like Haru had seen Tamama before or had been near him. Tamama always carried the scent of sweets.

"I'm here to save my master!" Taruru was one of the aliens brave enough to actually attack Haru directly. He looked straight at Haru.

Natsumi stepped aside. She'd see her father fight.

"I know you've got Tamama here somewhere!" Taruru cried. His eyes glowed and he shot his eye beams.

Haru screamed loudly.

"Even if I die I will fight to save him!" Taruru courageously yelled like a main character. He was glowing with courage.

And Haru was shaking. Natsumi saw for the first time how frightened her father was. He dropped to the ground shaking. "D-don't kill me!" He whimpered.

Taruru was courageous, but Haru was a natural killer.

"Don't worry...I won't kill you!" Taruru tried to reassure him. "I'm not evil." He walked forward to help Haru up.

Haru pulled out a quick knife and cut Taruru's throat. Taruru looked surprised and frightened for a moment at the coward move.

"We'll dissect the body." Haru stood up and brushed himself off. "Why didn't you destroy him Natsumi? That's why you're a body guard."

Natsumi frowned. _I thought I was your daughter. Not your guard._ She thought to herself. Things were not as she had felt they should be.

Natsumi looked at the dead body of Taruru. She realized slowly how much she had done to impress her cowardly father who had abandoned her and her mother without a second thought. He was power hungry and cowardly constantly wanting others to help him.

If anyone was evil it was him, not the aliens. And Natsumi always saw herself on the side of right. She stood tall, no longer frightened of displeasing him. "I'm leaving."

"But you've got some work to do. We're going to torture answers out of that sergeant Keroro fellow..." Haru reminded.

"I don't care." Natsumi put her foot down. "I'm out of the operation. I'm going to continue the shield party right after I save Giroro and his brother. Not all aliens are bad. I'm out."

Haru tried to plead with her but she hurried off. She didn't care for any of his excuses.

She passed Momoka and Tamama before she left. "I'm leaving." she told them, "I suggest you two decide for yourselves what you want and think is right. Did that other guy really kill my brother? Does he deserve this? I don't know. But you choose your own paths. Nobody else should choose it for you."

She let Momoka and Tamama reflect on that as she left to go save her friend.

* * *

 **I think next chapter is one of the ones which is really not planned so it might just be 1000 words of generic. I am sorry.**

 **Please review.**


	21. Mutsumi

**This chapter is a gift for me. Is it close to canon? No. It is just a game show. I love me some game shows.**

 **Why did the last few chapters of this Au focus on a game show? Because...I got no reason.**

* * *

Saburo didn't care about the sword party, the shield party or traveling the universe.

What he did care about was winning, being an entertainer. And his show 'Love-Love-Reward' made that a reality. The higher the ratings the more he got paid as his mysteriously cool alter ego, Mutsumi.

However some people had become bored by how his show didn't have anything to do with politics and the latest issues. So since keronians were now all the rage thanks to Kululu's attack on a school, Saburo had divides to capture some.

First had been Pururu. He labeled her the cute and loving type. _She looks like the homely type. Sure to get big ratings._

Second had been Giroro and Garuru that he had purchased over the net. A pair of brothers were sure to get some attention.

And last but not least was a pair of murderous lovers that Saburo didn't actually have permission to capture but would do so anyway. This was his last hope to get higher ratings.

Kululu everybody hated anyway and Angol Mois, well everybody knew her name. And they would be more than happy to see her get what they thought she deserved.

There were other aliens he had in cages, Vipers and stuff as he put on his mask that he used for his game show – A big mask with an 'N' on it. People tried to point out that he should probably have an 'M' instead for Mutsumi but he preferred to show himself as a narrator of the character's lives and romantic endeavors.

Giroro came to in his cage. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Kululu? What are you doing here? And with the angol?"

"I believe we got captured..." Kululu was leaning against his cage cradling his side. The hole in it wasn't healing up that well and he still wasn't sure if Mois would wake up and he had done the surgery properly.

The lights turned on and the cages shoved all the aliens out.

"Hello! I am Mutsumi your game show host!" Saburo yelled. They all noticed they had collars on to imprison them there. "I wanted to explain a bit of what you will do here."

Garuru tapped on Giroro's shoulder and pointed to several obstacle courses with flames and other things. Axes coming from the sky.

"Each show one couple will be eliminated. A partner team. They will then spin the wheel of execution to decide how they die and what bloody torture will be used!" Mutsumi laughed. "The loser couple will be decided by votes by the audience. The audience usually chooses the best or most loving that they want to see survive. By the end of the season only one couple lives and will be forced to breed so that their child, sometimes a cross-breed will be raised in slavery."

Giroro grimaced. "Breed on television?"

"No. This isn't a porno." Mutsumi hissed, "Nobody wants to see that here. Although...I do sell those videos for an extra price."

All the aliens looked nervous. So they'd have to compete in challenges and fake love with their supposed partner if they wanted to survive to the end, or live.

"We'll escape." Garuru whispered to his brother, "Just try to buy time till then."

Giroro nodded.

"What did you mean about partners?" Pururu asked. Garuru finally noticed her and looked frightened that she had been captured too.

"I will assign you each into couples and explain a bit of your qualities to the audience." Saburo told them, "First up is you little keronian. This keronian's name is Pururu! She's...I don't know what her personality is. She's a girl Her partner and match will be Garuru."

Pururu blushed despite the circumstances.

"Good. This benefits us both the most." Garuru nodded, taking Pururu's hand. The audience ooweed as if they didn't realize the danger this show posed and how serious the circumstances were that everybody was in.

Pururu nodded.

"Garuru is a keronian who came to the planet to rescue his younger brother Giroro of the Keroro Platoon." Saburo explained, "He seems to be the cold and cool type."

The light shined on Giroro next. "His younger brother isn't nearly as cold and calm. Seems a bit angry actually. Probably an underdog. Will he ever beat his brother?"

"Hey! Shut up! All I want to beat is you!" Giroro shouted, already getting riled up.

Saburo snickered a bit and the light shined on an axolitian. "His partner is an axolitian named Sumomo. I believe she was a pop idol so the cameras might love her."

He continued going through names and making up stories for each of them that didn't seem very true. All the aliens were nervous but tried to play it safe for the cameras, under Garuru's requests.

"And finally we have sergeant Major Kululu, the dangerous keronian who killed at least 100 humans. A super genius, his partner will be the dangerous Angol Mois. An angolian who was sent to destroy our planet but we taught her a lesson. They're already lovers so they stand a better chance against the rest, but will the obstacles make their love burn brighter or break them up?"

Kululu tried to prop Angol Mois up. She was still asleep. _Why the heck did I ever compliment this show? What was I trying to do, impressing him?_ He regretted so much.

Angol Mois's eyes fluttered open. "K-kululu? Are...Are you dead?"

"Not yet." Kululu told her, "How are you feeling?"

"Weak...Very weak." Mois admitted. She was tired. She had been through a lot and her chest was in pain from the surgery. Kululu didn't know how to replenish the energy of an angol. Was he supposed to put her phone in a charger or something?

Kululu nodded. "Just sleep then, but don't crush me."

Angol Mois nodded and fell asleep.

"The first challenge will be to complete this obstacle course! Then the voters will tally things up!" Saburo pulled down a curtain and a terrible obstacle course was in front of all the contestants complete with crocodiles and an electric tank to swim through, a ring of fire and axes and hammers and spikes to dodge past.

"Go!" Saburo yelled.

* * *

Garuru and Giroro jumped into the Frey immediately, ready to complete the obstacle course.

"It looks violent." Garuru hissed.

"Not worse than the keron army." Giroro smiled.

"But I think the obstacle course would only be one part of the challenge. We could both complete it in minutes. However I assume we need to have our partner with us." Garuru nodded.

Giroro glanced at Sumomo with intense dislike and grumbled.

"Pururu. Get into my arms. I don't want to risk you getting hurt." Garuru told her. Pururu jumped into Garuru's arms so she could be carried. After a second of her getting comfortable, Garuru glanced at the cameras. "...More."

Pururu looked surprised. "What do you mean?"

"Wrap your arms around me and look more romantic. That's how to survive for one more day after all. We're supposed to look like a couple. And I try to do everything perfectly."

Pururu wished she could enjoy this, but they were fighting for their lives. Still she wrapped her arms around his back and held on tighter. It didn't effect Garuru at all. He was used to carrying his teammates. He did most of the work.

"Come on. And tell me if you sense danger." Garuru told her.

"O-okay." Pururu agreed.

The two of them set off, but Giroro could not get Sumomo to agree to move.

"I need to fix my make up! Cameras are around!" Sumomo told him.

"We're on a reality tv show that kills people for not winning or being a good enough couple!" Giroro cried, stamping his foot. "Aren't you scared?"

"No?" Sumomo admitted, "I've been on these before. Heck, I've owned a few and made them. They're all mostly the same they vote for the popular characters to win." She glanced at Kululu and Angol Mois, "And I know an unpopular character when I see one."

Kululu glanced at the obstacle course. It was obviously impossible with his and Mois's injuries and he didn't actually want to do it. But he also knew it wasn't a requirement for not being voted off. Popularity was.

And he and Mois didn't have that. But he doubted Saburo could afford to kill either of them. They weren't legally his.

"You going to kill us?" Kululu asked Saburo, "Because I swear if we die on your show, my last words will be revealing your true identity." He used the last tool he had- blackmail.

Saburo seemed to look nervous for a second. He got closer to Kululu to talk to him alone so the cameras couldn't pick anything up. "I won't kill you. Don't worry." he reassured. "There's no way you'll make last place. I'll make sure of it."

Kululu glanced at Mois, "Aren't you just buying time till they arrest you? Don't they need Mois?"

Saburo sighed, "You unmelded her phone. So I need to keep her obedient and buy time until they can figure out how to remeld it. No offense to you or your love but I don't like her at all. She was trying to kill our whole planet."

"So you're working for that Haru guy." Kululu deciphered.

"He promised to make me a rock star." Saburo nodded, "But while you're here you'll get extra privileges over the rest. And you won't die. At least you get to be romantic with Mois on last time."

Kululu didn't know what Saburo was talking about, but then he remembered the love confession that Saburo had witnessed.

He didn't have any sympathy for what Saburo was doing or try to help. Instead he tried to figure out where the cameras were and how they worked and plan a way to escape.

* * *

Giroro came in second to last place. Sumomo didn't want to do the obstacle course until the last moments. He was annoyed.

"Please wait in your rooms while the votes come in." Mutsumi requested. Each couple had a room, complete with a romantic bed, some underwear, and not much else. Lots of cameras and security so that they couldn't leave.

It was a luxurious room, but it was also a prison. Kululu and Mois of course got the most luxurious of rooms.

Mois plopped herself on the bed, waking up just enough to roll onto it. "What's going on? What happened?" She liked being on a bed though.

"Hmm...Let me give you the details. We were captured by Mutsumi and now we're on a game show competing over who's the most loving couple..." Kululu explained,

"That's not too bad..." Mois had been quite a fan of romance before she was tortured on Pekopon.

"The winning couple will be forced to breed to have a child, the child will be a slave all their life and their consummation ritual will be recorded. Ku, ku, ku. Losing couples will die violently."

Mois's face paled.

"But don't think about that right now. Just sleep. You're weak, right?" Kululu knew she probably couldn't sleep after such terrible news.

She sat up. She took deep breaths, afraid of their condition but it was still much better than what had happened previously. Her chest hurt without her phone. She noticed bandages on Kululu's side. "I...I did that?"

Kululu nodded.

Mois reached over and touched him lightly. "I'm sorry. Is it going to be okay?"

"Keronians heal easily. So being run through isn't deadly." Kululu replied as Mois breathed a sigh of relief. He held her hand tightly. "It wasn't as bad as the first time. At least I knew if something happened and I died I was with someone. Not purposeless and alone."

"I would have remembered you forever if you died." Mois reassured.

Kululu smiled. He knew that. "Can I look at your chest? Nothing inappropriate." He reassured. They'd had their inappropriate moment before and he wasn't going to have another one on Pekopon. "Just to see if it's infected from the surgery."

Mois nodded. "You severed my cell phone, right?" She lay down and tugged her shirt off. It wasn't like Kululu hadn't seen her shirtless before.

He gently ran his hand over the area where her cell phone had previously been trying to make sure there were no clumps or tumor sort of things. "We good? I mean...As I guess friends? I left you to get tortured, but I also tried to save you...So does that make up for things?"

Mois smiled. "I also tried to kill you like twice. So I think we're good." She leaned up and gave him a small kiss on the nose. She hadn't forgotten what he had told her. "If...If we ever get off Pekopon, Kululu, will, will you come with me?"

He held her hand even tighter and kissed her knuckles. "Course I will. And we will get off. You'll be back to your normal natural duties as soon as possible. Ku, ku, ku."

Mois gave a small shy smile. He hadn't ever seen something like that on her like she had hobbies or passions. "I really like destroying planets, it will be fun to end another constellation."

"Ku, ku, ku. Knew I wouldn't regret falling in love with you." Kululu grinned. She was a nerd not only for small bits of technology that she was getting more used to, but planetary destruction. How cute.

Mois blushed but gave a small nod. "I..I like you too, you know."

"Good. You won't have as much of a problem being stuck with me the rest of your life then. Ku." Kululu teased. He was glad that everything was good between them. Now he had to just save their lives.

He gave her a kiss and snuggled up to her so they could get some rest.

* * *

"The results are in!" Saburo announced, "Viper girl and boy are the couple that is the most disliked they will be killed. Spin the wheel."

"N-no! I won't let you hurt us!" The Viper hissed.

So Saburo spun the wheel for him.

"Oooohhh...Too bad. Soup." He shook his head.

"Soup? That's not a death!" The viper laughed.

"You'll be turned into soup. Some people find snake soup exotic." Saburo continued.

Chefs grabbed them both and a giant pot of soup appeared. They slit their throats and started peeling the skin off to get the meat.

It was a horrible thing to witness but so many people in the audience were cheering and salivating.

"The second most unpopular couple were Giroro and Sumomo. Likely they will be voted off next unless they get their act together." Saburo warned.

Giroro looked at his brother in fear. He didn't want to be soup. Could they get out of there before the next game?

He didn't know how much longer he could last there.

* * *

 **Please review.**


	22. Establishment

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

 **Uhh another chapter? Got kind of lazy at the end. But only one chapter left after this!**

* * *

Fuyuki didn't want to be all alone in the base. Keroro had left to go save his friend along with Giroro and the two of them hadn't returned yet. Kululu and Angol Mois had been kidnapped.

And he was all alone.

He held his broom tightly. He wasn't as strong as he used to be. He didn't have his political power or house. He didn't even have a gun.

He was just a frightened weak boy. And he missed Keroro wondering where he was.

He knew Keroro would inevitably leave the planet once he had his whole platoon, but perhaps that was for the best. Maybe that was safer for him.

Fuyuki wanted to make it up to him for the horrors he had put Keroro through. He regretted all of it after getting a brief small taste of his own medicine.

Being a pet was dehumanizing. But now he was feeling better.

 _I'm a human._ Fuyuki recalled. _I don't have to be in hiding._ He could find Keroro and make it up to him for all he had done, save him from the trouble he had likely found himself in.

He still had the keroball and Keroro had tried to infiltrate something very tough. He wasn't the smartest, strongest or even most skilled guy around so Keroro definitely needed help.

Fuyuki smiled. This was his last moment to prove himself as a friend. He'd save him.

So he left to face his fears, his father and the building that Keroro had infiltrated that had imprisoned him.

* * *

Haru had Keroro strapped to a table, trying to decide what to do with him. Apparently Keroro didn't have any useful qualities so he was just disposable like Giroro and Garuru had been.

Tamama held Momoka's hand trying to stop himself feeling guilty about what he had done. He had saved Keroro before and Keroro hadn't thought anything of it. He was just trying to be a true friend to Momoka by getting revenge on the person who had killed Fuyuki.

Still he wondered if what he was doing was right. It didn't feel like it was meant to be. _I'm a horrible subordinate and a friend. Just because he didn't love me I betrayed him and let the pekoponians take him._ Tamama sniffled. He was awful and selfish.

He had always been jealous, desperate for Keroro's affection, but this was taking it too far.

"He'll get what he deserves soon enough." Momoka hissed, "We'll make up for Fuyuki's death."

Haru recalled that he had to find Fuyuki. Last time he had heard the boy had somehow taken Angol Mois as a hostage and escaped. Perhaps now that Natsumi was gone yet again he could try winning Fuyuki over to his side again. He needed at least one child after all.

"I've got it!" Haru smiled, "What we should do to him. Let's meld his body to some sort of bit of technology, programming it and trying to make another alien soldier like Angol Mois."

Now that Angol Mois had escaped her programming after all they needed to figure out how to do it better. Keroro could be the guinea pig for that.

"I...I don't like that!" Tamama finally expressed his discomfort. "How about just a life sentence in jail?" Tamama begged, "Let's not hurt him..."

Haru's mouth drew into a frown. "If we can't use him I can use you. May I remind you you have no opinion or voice in this discussion. You're just a rotten alien." Haru told him. "So...Perhaps it would be best to use you in an experiment too."

Tamama gulped but Haru walked closer as if he was actually going to do this. Tamama walked backwards until his back hit the wall and he desperately tried to get away.

Keroro's body shot up as he woke up. His eyes adjusted to the light and he saw Tamama, his private in trouble.

"No." His voice was firm. "Don't you dare hurt him." It wasn't a threat. It was just a command. But it didn't carry the usual incompetence that Keroro usually had.

And for some reason Haru's body froze. A blinding light shined from Keroro's body as he stood up and shined his star on Haru.

"W-what is this...I can't...I can't move." Haru tiredly tried to move, but he could not. Momoka couldn't either.

"The power of the Keron star." Tamama realized with awe. He had only seen it in action a few times, Keroro seemed to drain it, but when Keroro actually used it...He was amazing. _He's saving me yet again. Even though I don't deserve it._

Keroro jumped off the table and moved towards Tamama.

"N-no..." Tamama didn't know if Keroro was going to take revenge on him for capturing him or help him. Either was bad. "I...I don't deserve your help. I betrayed you because I was selfish."

"You were helping your friend Momoka. And I did leave you here." Keroro agreed. Talking to Tamama seemed to snap Haru out of his trance for a moment.

His hand shot forward to slap Tamama away, but Keroro took the hit for him. He fell over onto the ground.

Momoka's eyes widened. "No! He's helping Tamama right now!" She grabbed Haru's arm, "I...I don't want this. I want revenge on Fuyuki's killer, but perhaps I was wrong..."

Haru flung her away. "I've come to far to have everyone abandon me. Perhaps sergeant Keroro does have some uses. That star is very interesting."

"STOP!" Keroro yelled. Two commands with the Keron star was pushing it, but Haru froze again.

Keroro grabbed Tamama's hand and glanced at Momoka. "Come with us. You helped me too. We have to get away before he hurts you too! He seems the type of commander to even abandon his own race."

Momoka's eyes widened. Was that what had happened to Fuyuki? Keroro seemed to kind to actually hurt him. Was it just Haru's lies.

She nodded.

"But...I don't deserve your help..." Tamama reminded.

"Oh shut up, private. I forgive you." Keroro sighed. Tamama shut up and the three of them tried to run out the door.

Haru recovered and ran after them. He grabbed a gun ready to blast them down.

"N-no! You can't hurt Momoka! And...The sarge I suppose!" Fuyuki ran down one of the halls and shot Haru in the leg with a gun. It was the first time he had used a gun on a human.

He dropped it in surprise and yelped.

"Fuyuki?" Momoka asked in surprise.

Keroro stopped running for a moment as Haru screamed in the background. "You...You saved me..." He didn't expect for Fuyuki to actually grow, to try to do something good.

"I did. Because we're friends." Fuyuki gave a small smile.

Keroro gave a large grin. He was so happy. He jumped up and down in joy.

Momoka threw her arms around Fuyuki in a hug. "You're alive!"

"I was never dead. Somebody lied to you." Fuyuki glared at Haru in the background, "I'm sorry for using you Momoka, I do care about you more than aliens. I...I really do love you."

Momoka just hugged him tighter. He was here now. There was nothing else she needed except safety from Haru.

* * *

Natsumi was long gone from Haru's establishment. And she had one goal to right her wrongs and save Giroro.

It was pretty easy to find where he was- Mutsumi's game show. When she was a young girl she had enjoyed the romantic aspects of the show and gorgeous editing. He was her hero. But now that she saw how wrong things were in her world she saw it as more of a disgusting bloodbath.

She marched into the TV studio.

"N-natsumi?" Giroro looked surprised. They were about to do another challenge. This time it was a swimming in a lake challenge to save your love interest.

"Give him back." Natsumi ordered Mutsumi. She didn't see Mutsumi's face.

"What?" Mutsumi asked.

"Giroro and his brother. They don't deserve to be here." Natsumi hissed.

"Actually I'm fine here." Garuru said quickly, glancing at Pururu. If Natsumi saved him and Giroro but not Pururu, Pururu would be as good as dead. And she was his platoon mate too. He needed to protect her as well.

"No. They're contestants." Mutsumi told her.

Natsumi grabbed him by the hem of his shirt and pulled off his disgusting mask. "Saburo." She realized.

Saburo hissed for a moment. "So you've found me out."

"I didn't know you were as ugly under that mask as you were over it." Natsumi growled.

"You can't have him back. I own his contract." Saburo told her, "He's mine for life. And you can't attack me, it's against the law. You'll be killed."

Natsumi stomped her foot for a moment. She wouldn't give up on Giroro though. He hadn't given up on her. She rubbed her forehead. "Fine." She agreed. She walked over to Giroro and pushed him into the water.

"Natsumi, why?" Giroro cried.

"Then I, a human, will be on your game show. I'll make sure Giroro wins and survives." Natsumi glared, "And there's nothing against the law that says a willing human can't be on your show." She hissed.

Saburo gulped. The audience was sure to hate that. They didn't want to see a human constantly lose and be dehumanized.

"There's nothing you can do about it. It's my choice to risk my life." Natsumi smiled.

"Giroro already has a partner!" Saburo said desperately and pointed to Sumomo.

"I'm his partner now." She put her foot down, "And if I die here the blood is on your hands. This show will be shut down forever."

Saburo's eyes widened in surprise. And Natsumi dived after Giroro to save him. Pulling him out of the water and avoiding the obstacles she smiled.

"I guess we will be on the same team after all." She whispered.

"You came here for me?" Giroro asked in surprise.

"It wasn't right to leave you. And I have to save the alien madly in love with me, right?" Natsumi teased, "You wore me down."

Giroro blushed shyly.

* * *

As Saburo expected, the audience hated the new addition of Natsumi to the game show. They begged for her to be taken out but none of the security guards could beat Natsumi to drag her out. She was tougher than them.

Nobody wanted Natsumi to die, so nobody voted for Natsumi. Garuru and Pururu's team was starting to lose because they just couldn't compete with team 'Gironatsu'

What was worse was that Natsumi was even trying to humanize the aliens. She was talking to them and trying to make at least somewhat friends.

Knowing that she wasn't the frightened type she approached Angol Mois despite how much the rest of her population was afraid of her. Mois looked the most human out of everyone after all.

"Did you ever think for a moment that this would happen to you when you came to this planet?" Natsumi asked.

Mois shook her head. "No. If I had known I wouldn't have warned you. Your planet was just supposed to be a little hiccup on my road of planet destroying. Maybe my mistake was coming five hundred years early and instead of working, sleeping." She sighed.

"Sleeping?" Natsumi asked. All the textbooks had said that in those five hundred years Mois had trained.

"I like to take naps." Mois admitted sheepishly. Natsumi smiled. She wasn't nearly as frightening as she had been told.

"If you're so tough..." Natsumi whispered quietly sitting by the girl's side now that the two of them didn't seem to dislike each other, "Why don't you use your spear to break out of here?"

"I'm weak. I can't really stand up straight, I keep getting dizzy. I just went through a terrible surgery." Mois admitted, "And...I haven't used my spear for myself in the last thirty years. I suppose in a way I'm afraid that if I touch it I'll have to follow it's commands. Will Kululu's blood still be over it?"

Giroro glanced at Natsumi. It was rare to see her making friends. But he supposed she had said she was Koyuki's friend too. She liked being friends with violent sort of people.

"I still want to defend my planet, to save it, but not in this violent way." Natsumi admitted, glancing at Giroro. "But...If I keep you steady can you break out of here?" She asked Mois.

Mois nodded and Natsumi helped her stand up. As the girl balanced on her shoulder, Mois summoned her lucifer spear.

"Armageddon!" She smiled, "1/1000000000000" She hit the ground of the studio as Saburo was announcing the losers.

"Pururu and Garuru."

And the studio broke, making Pururu and Garuru narrowly dodge a bullet. Saburo screamed as his life's work broke down around him.

"Later loser. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu jumped over to Mois.

Garuru grabbed Pururu's hand. "Let's head to the ship. We need to leave this planet." All he cared about was Giroro's life.

Giroro nodded.

* * *

Tororo managed to pick them all up in the ship that he was piloting. "Took you long enough."

"New recruit Tororo, where is Taruru and Zoruru?" Garuru asked.

"Sensors say they're dead." Tororo didn't look pleased.

Shock crossed Garuru's face. So two of his platoon members were dead. "We have to leave this planet. If we don't we'll die."

Kululu nodded. He wanted to be as far away from this planet as possible.

"No! I'm not leaving my home!" Natsumi cried.

Garuru glanced at her. "You're a brave pekoponian, but we will deposit you back to your home world."

"No." Giroro shook his head, putting his foot down. "I'm not leaving without Keroro and Tamama." He needed to save his last two platoon members. Mutsumi's game show was behind them but who knew what kind of horrors Keroro and Tamama were facing?

Kululu looked like he didn't care.

Garuru sighed. "Fine. I would not want to leave sergeant Keroro here either."

So there would be one last battle. The battle to save Keroro.

* * *

 **Please review**


	23. Truce

**Last chapter. I hope you enjoyed!**

* * *

Haru screamed in pain as he cradled his leg, unaware that other keronians were about to come to destroy him and save Keroro and Tamama. Instead he just looked at the two keronians in front of him with intense dislike.

He was not a loser. He'd never be a loser.

"Call all members of the sword party and the shield party. Aliens are attacking city hall." Haru spoke into a small speaker.

Doors were shoved open as hoards of people streamed through to save Haru. Thousands upon thousands were there all aimed with guns. Fuyuki held Momoka tightly knowing that when a public emergency like this was happening likely they'd get caught in the crossfire.

"We're all going to die..." Fuyuki whimpered, holding Momoka's hand. "The world should have never been like this."

"Maybe I can talk them out of it." Momoka hoped, "I'm a Nishizawa. They should listen to me first, Haru second." Was Money more important than power?

Fuyuki frowned. He had shot his father. Maybe he was an enemy too to the public. They were all going to die.

"I'm sorry, sarge. I should have freed you when I first met you. I'm sure this is all my fault." Fuyuki tapped Keroro's hand too.

Keroro shoved Tamama behind him glaring at the hoards of people. "Run guys." He told them.

Fuyuki looked at him and tossed him the Keroball. "Can you take them all on?"

"I can buy time." Keroro decided. He looked at the hoards. "LISTEN UP! I want you all to put your hands up!" His voice held authority as he listed his third order.

The shine from his belly was even more than it had been with Haru. It was blinding, but Fuyuki grabbed Momoka's hand and started running.

Tamama did not. Instead he grabbed Keroro's hand and held it. "Using all that power..." He whispered, "Will drain your life force. You'll die in minutes." He realized.

Keroro didn't answer. He was already becoming weaker. But this was his job as platoon leader. He just looked at Tamama trying to use at least some of his power to make Tamama run to safety.

Tamama shook his head. "I'm going to die with you. I love you, you know. I see the real you, not that Keron star. It won't work on me." He whispered.

Keroro couldn't really move or answer, but he held Tamama's hand tighter and tighter as he smiled at him and his eyes seemed to whisper, 'Me too. Thank you.'

Tamama wasn't scared for once. If they died on this planet they died together. He wished he could have made up for some of his mistakes, but he was glad he had made the right choice at least in the very end.

* * *

Momoka pulled Fuyuki into an open room where government officials were meeting and talking about the large emergency of the aliens known as keronians.

"Sarge told us to run." Fuyuki reminded her.

"I don't care. I need to fix this." Momoka hushed him. Part of this was her fault too. She had stood by and watched the world, doing nothing except follow Fuyuki's commands.

Unlike the rest though she was a Nishizawa. She could change things.

"Listen up losers!" She hissed, "I want you to stop attacking the keronians. Not all aliens are our enemies turns out."

The council didn't even listen to her despite her status. Momoka's eyes twitched in anger and she pressed her own button.

Paul and her Nishizawa guards came in to attack. If they wouldn't listen to her they'd have to listen to her from force.

Human on human started fighting, but in a few seconds they all froze.

Momoka looked over her shoulder trying to figure out what had stopped them. Giroro, Garuru, Pururu, Tororo, Kululu, and Natsumi were standing in the door. But more importantly there was Angol Mois completely freed.

She looked frightening, and like all humans everybody cowered in fear what the freed angolian would do.

Fuyuki looked worried for a moment too.

"She won't attack." Natsumi glanced at Fuyuki, confused for a moment.

"He lied." Fuyuki said simple as that. Natsumi looked relieved.

"I've come because to save those two dumb frogs." Natsumi hissed. "And Mois will attack unless the world stops treating aliens like this."

Angol Mois looked like she wanted to attack anyway, but her face had a flicker of nervousness like she was just as afraid of the humans as they were of her. She gave a small nod.

Momoka realized what Natsumi was doing. She was using Angol Mois as leverage to get her way. "I want a truce with aliens." Momoka continued. "So this is where Fuyuki and I do a good job." She sat down in a large chair, "Let's discuss the terms of the truce."

Officials helped themselves into their chairs. "I assume the Nishizawa organization will probably be very displeased if we don't?"

"That is correct." Momoka agreed, "And the planet might not even exist."

They nodded.

"Where's Keroro?" Giroro asked Fuyuki desperately.

"Downstairs. He's getting weaker. He's using the power of the Keron star or something to stop the fighting. I don't know how long he'll last. And my father is sure to not respect a treaty. Save him." Fuyuki begged. He put his hands on Momoka's shoulders. He had to stay with Momoka.

"Got it!" Natsumi gave a thumbs up. She'd destroy her father who had caused her so much pain. Along with Giroro.

* * *

The group ran along to Keroro.

"We've all got our missions." Garuru tried to explain. "I'll snipe people from the background. Pururu and Giroro, you go in to save Keroro and Tamama."

Pururu nodded. She was a medical officer after all.

"Kululu watch the security monitors. Monotier things and watch my back. I trust you." Giroro requested. He shook his hand. They were a great tag team, "Only together can we pull this off."

Kululu's mouth shook for a moment as if he was about to say something. "I assume Tororo's coming with me?"

Garuru shook his head. "My intel says there's two security rooms. Tororo can have the other one. If I put you two together, well...He'll sabotage the mission instead of help it."

"Guilty as charged. Pu, pu, pu." Tororo laughed.

"I'll take on my father." Natsumi cracked her knuckles. "It's my job to beat him. But I won't be seduced by his fancy words of love. The world would be better off without him." If Fuyuki wasn't dead...Haru had lied. He might have attempted to kill Fuyuki. That meant he might have been responsible for Aki too.

It was all Haru's fault. Koyuki might have been because of him too. She had to end him.

"W-what about me?" Angol Mois stuttered.

"You should probably go back to Momoka." Garuru requested. "Your scary presence could help the treaty."

Mois nodded.

They all had their missions. And only together could they pull it off.

* * *

Kululu grabbed Mois's hand before she went off to Momoka.

"Come with me for a second." He requested as he pulled her to the security room where nobody could hear them talk. He quickly started typing some things so electricity would come out of the walls and help Giroro at least a little bit.

"What do you need?" Angol Mois asked.

Kululu looked at her. "You know what's going to happen with the treaty, right?"

"Likely all aliens will be saved except for me. The pekoponians hate me more than anything. Either I will be killed or experimented on as the terms of the treaty." Mois admitted.

Kululu nodded. He knew that was a likely possibility.

"But there's nothing I can do about it right now." Mois looked up. "I want to be myself for at least my last moments. I'll listen to what the others say to help your platoon because you care about them-"

"I don't. Although Giroro and I have grown closer through this adventure...I can abandon him." Kululu sighed, "It's a real jerk move to be disloyal and abandon my platoon in a mission and they might die without me, but I don't care." He grabbed Mois's hand. "I saw where Garuru keeps his ship. Nobody's defending it right now. Let's steal it and go before Pekopon can trap you again. As soon as you're away from this planet you're free for good."

Angol Mois looked totally surprised. "But you'd be a criminal to Keron if you left. A deserter." He'd do that for her?

"I don't care! I promised myself I'd save you and I'll be darned if I can't because some pekoponians care more about their safety than yours!" Kululu hissed, "I'm the only one here who seems to care anything about the angolian in our party or knows you, if I don't desert you're as good as dead."

Mois gave a small nod. Kululu was absolutely right. "Are you willing to do that?"

"I told you before. I love you. Although I'm also frightened of you, I love you too and when I care about something I don't just let it go. Now let's stop talking and run, these idiots can deal with the battle themselves." Kululu hissed.

Angol Mois hugged him and gave him a deep kiss. Kululu sighed into her kiss and wrapped his arms around her, before parting.

"We're on a time crunch." He reminded.

Angol Mois nodded and the two fled.

* * *

Giroro was doing well as he bulleted through the crowd of pekoponians. Electricity was being thrown at them through the walls.

Nobody could beat him when he and Kululu worked together as a tag team. But suddenly Kululu's aid stopped.

"Kululu?" Giroro asked into his communictor.

"Ku, ku, ku. Sorry. You're on your own." Kululu told him.

Worry clouded Giroro's stomach. Had something captured Kululu?

"He deserted." Tororo said into the communicator. "Just saw the security footage. He stole the angolian and ran."

Giroro felt rage boil inside him. "AHHHH!" He had trusted him. And now they were as good as dead.

"He's almost gone!" Tamama cried far off. Keroro couldn't last much longer.

 _I won't let Keroro die because Kululu chose a girl over our platoon._ Giroro thought to himself. Acting only on his anger he just plowed through all the people fighting. He didn't care. He'd save his friend.

"He abandoned things, huh?" Garuru realized angrily. His brother was getting beat up because of that. No matter how many bullets Giroro took because Garuru couldn't shoot at everyone, Giroro kept moving.

"You can't abandon everything for a girl." Garuru hissed into a communicator.

"Ku, ku, ku. Well jokes on you. I just did!" Kululu teased.

"Note to self. Chase after you for war crimes if I survive this. My brother could die because of you!" Garuru hissed.

"I know where my priorities lie. And it's with Angol Mois." Kululu told him, "Being picky isn't something I can afford after so many near death experiences. She makes me feel...Whole. Purposeful. Less lonely. Anyway, it was either we leave now or Mois destroys the planet with everyone on it. You're welcome for saving the world."

"Tell...Tell Giroro good luck though..." Kululu signed off.

Garuru growled in annoyance.

Giroro finally reached Keroro who was fading away, using too much of his energy.

"Don't go!" Tamama cried. He held onto Keroro tightly.

"We just have to let him stop focusing on the Keron star." Giroro tried to let the pekoponians move.

"How?" Tamama asked. Keroro did have a tendency to absorb the Keron star's power and nullify it.

Giroro thought for a moment. "Have a banana peel?" It could just save Keroro.

Pururu threw one out. As if immediately Keroro fell over and slipped onto it. He gasped and everyone started attacking them again.

Tamama held him. "He's alive."

"Barely." Pururu told them.

"It's all up to Natsumi now. When the captain dies, they'll stop attacking." Giroro sure wished they had Kululu's inventions to help out. They needed Natsumi to act fast.

* * *

Natsumi reached her father easily. She was a human.

"Ah. Natsumi you came to wipe out those aliens." Haru smiled.

Natsumi grabbed him with her robotic arm. "You killed her, didn't you?"

"Who?" Haru asked.

"Koyuki." Natsumi recalled, "And you planned to kill Fuyuki. And Mom...You killed her too because she stood in your way."

Haru pressed a button and armor flew from the walls. He could see that Natsumi was angry. Angry enough to kill him.

She needed to be put down. "Wrong. I didn't kill Aki."

Natsumi hissed. But the other two were right. She moved forward and slammed her robotic fist into his chest. It bounced off of his armor.

"Children need to be punished." He grabbed her other arm and crushed it in his giant armor. Natsumi frowned.

"Did I ever tell you how I got a robot arm?" Natsumi asked.

"How am I supposed to keep up on the fads?" Haru asked.

"I wanted to be stronger. I thought you'd take me back, choose me over Fuyuki if I was strong enough. How dumb was I to always want you back in my life?" Natsumi asked

"I don't care very much for dumb children. You take more after your mother so I let you live with her." Haru told her.

Natsumi pressed a button and her robotic arm turned into a canon. "I'm not as dumb as you think. And at least I'm not cowardly like you."

Haru noticed the canon. He didn't know her arm was a gun.

"Any last words? Natsumi asked.

Haru reached down to crush her arm. "You can't kill humans."

"I don't care." And Natsumi's arm with all the firepower she could muster blew him up. Despite the armor Haru was fried on the inside.

And he fell over dead as bricks. Natsumi glared at him.

"It was just like killing an evil alien. I felt nothing." Natsumi stepped over him.

Haru was finally gone.

Just as predicted everyone stopped attacking the aliens as Momoka moved towards a balcony.

"A treaty has been signed! Aliens are no longer our enemy!" Momoka declared.

* * *

The keronians sat privately in a room with Fuyuki, Momoka and Natsumi. They bit their lips waiting for the terms of the treaty. The news was all over this.

"I'm sorry. The terms of the treaty was that you all, who were deemed as dangerous aliens, would stay on our planet as our prisoners." Momoka apologized. "Angol Mois will also be killed."  
"She's gone. She flew the coop." Giroro said bitterly.

Momoka looked surprised but nodded. "I'm sorry that you will be unable to leave this planet."

"That isn't fair! They're good aliens! They don't have to be our prisoners." Natsumi cried.

"They changed the world." Momoka continued. "I'm sorry."

Natsumi looked like she wanted to argue some more, but Giroro stopped her.

"It's all right, Natsumi. I'll be your prisoner again." He was kind of happy that he didn't need to make the conscious choice to leave Pekopon and Natsumi.

"But..."

"But only if you'll be my prisoner too. If your heart will be mine, I'll be okay being your prisoner." Giroro grinned.

Natsumi giggled a bit. So he still liked her. And after undoing the evils of the world like her father she felt like she deserved it. "Okay..." She said shyly.

Garuru bit his lip. He glanced at Pururu and Tororo. He couldn't let them be prisoners. But he could play along and escape. He just gave a simple nod.

"Well I'm happy to stay with Momoka!" Tamama smiled. He always liked her. Momoka smiled. She was glad Tamama wasn't mad.

Keroro looked around. "As the platoon leader I need to stay with you two anyway. I'll protect you two forever." He promised. He wasn't going to have another one die on him like Dororo.

Tamama held his hand.

"But...I don't want you to be my pet again!" Fuyuki looked worried.

"I won't. I'll just be myself living on an odd planet." Keroro agreed to the terms. Fuyuki sighed. He had a lot of friendships to build and apologies to make.

He would be a diplomat to this treaty trying to convince aliens to not invade. He was going to grow.

They were all okay with the terms of the truce.

Giroro hugged his brother good-bye as soon as Momoka and Fuyuki were out of the room.

"I know you have to go." He told him.

"You sure you want to stay?" Garuru asked.

Giroro nodded, "I'm happy with Natsumi."

Garuru smiled and made Tororo build a ship so they could flee. And although the populace was mad the Garuru platoon was gone as swiftly as they came.

It was better for them anyway.

* * *

Garuru of course had things to do in space. He went after Kululu for war crimes. Abandoning the Keroro platoon was a horrible thing to do after all.

But slowly as he chased Kululu across the universe, he realized that Kululu hadn't done it for any real terrible reasons. It was just to save Mois. She really was going to die on the planet.

"Have a heart, please." Pururu begged.

Garuru sighed. "Fake his death. Keron won't be taking him back." Angol Mois deserved to finally be free and because of their treaty he didn't want to hurt the angolian.

Pururu nodded and arranged the materials.

And all of the Keroro Platoon had found the places they belonged. They slowly tried to break free from the torture inflicted on them on Pekopon, and awaken from their nightmares.

Happiness could be theirs, but it would take a little bit of work and effort.

* * *

 **Please review. Ummm...If you have requests or suggestions for what kind of story or au or one-shot I should write next, you can give me them.**


End file.
